A lost soul rescued
by Senya Higurashi
Summary: What if Kazuto and Suguha went to school with Shino, what if they both saved her from the bullies, and became her friends and stayed that way even after finding out about her past, and there mom invites Shino to live with them so she never has to be scared or alone again. Rated T for violence and mentions of death
1. Chapter 1

**Hello folk's here is a new story that will be worked on alongside the beaters guild, i am going to admit i am one of the rare Sword Art online fans that like both Kazuto/Asuna ship as well as Kazuto/Shino both are great, and just fyi Asuna will be in the fic and she will be a main character along side Shino and Kazuto and i will not be bashing her at all she is a great character and i will give her a good partner as well but who it will be is a surprise it is not a OC however.**

 **Legend:** Basic font setting and actions.

 _Italic font dialog_

 **Bold Font A/N's and character thoughts**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Sword Art Online Reki Kawahra does please support the official release.**

::: Thursday April 13th 2022 3:00 P.M. Jr. High school Tokyo Japan:::

In the classroom near the back of the room sat a girl with pale white skin, Grey eyes and short dark hair that had two long bangs framing her face tied with small white ribbon, she sighed as she looked at the clock.

" **30 Minutes till the day ends I just hope this week will end better than last week."** She thought to herself and she looked around the class, while listening to the teachers lecture.

She glanced around the room only to see her worst fear standing by the door out of sight of the teacher, it was Endou standing there with a sinister smile on her face, Shino tensed up a bit at the sight.

She had started at this middle school a little over a week ago when the new term began, hoping that since she was in a area where no one knew her that she could escape her past, but it did not take long for some to find out about her past and Endou truly loved to use that to bully and extort money out of Shino.

30 Minutes later the end of the day bell rang and Shino made her way to her locker so that she could change out of her school slippers to her shoes as she was she heard a whisper in her ear.

" _We will be waiting Asada-San don't disappoint."_ The other voice said as Shino froze up having hoped to get out of the school before Endou could catch her.

She walked out of the main doors of the school shaking a little and she started walking down the street at a quick pace hoping to pass the alleyway near the school unseen.

Unfortunately she was not so lucky as a tall girl stood in her path and looked down on her this girl was overly tall for her age actually she was abnormally large for a girl standing at 222 cm just looked down at the 161 cm tall Shino.

Shino stopped short and gasped at the girl who smiled then spoke. " _I do hope Asada-San was not thinking of running off without seeing Endou now was she."_ The girl said with venom in her voice.

This girl was one of Endou's little lackeys being only in year 8 in jr high while Endou was in year 9, the girl grabbed Shino's arm and pulled her into the alleyway.

Endou looked up at Shino as her lackey had stood her there. " _Now now Asada-San see me and the girls spent to much money on Karaoke yesterday and do not have enough to get home, be a good friend and give us all your yen would ya."_ Endou said with a sickly smile on her face.

Shino being 2 years under this girl decided to try and stand her ground and shook her head refusing to give in to her.

" _Now Asada-San you really gonna make me do this are you."_ She said as she reached into her bag.

Shino started to panic a little thinking she was gonna make her hand look like a gun, while not much to most people to Shino this was enough to send her into a full blown panic attack.

However Shino's eyes widened as what Endou pulled out of her bag was not just her hand imitating a gun but a Black Star 54 hand gun replica, Endou took it out and pointed it right at Shino's head.

Shino's vision started to blur as her head was spinning it became hard for her to breath, she fell to her knees clutching her chest while Endou's friends grab at her bag trying to pull it away.

" _Bang!"_ Endou says pretending to fire the gun.

This caused Shino to let out a blood curdling scream and she started to vomit on the ground.

Shino's whole world was spinning she was hyperventilating and vomiting on the ground while she felt them trying to pull her bag from her.

Then she heard another voice. " _Hey get off her now!"_ The new voice yelled it sounded like a boy.

" _Buzz off this does not concern you Kirigaya!"_ She heard Endou say back.

Then she heard what sounded like wood breaking and Endou scream in pain then she heard footsteps running away.

She was to scared to even open her eyes she could still hear two voices.

" _Oni-Chan is she ok?"_ She could hear a girl ask.

" _She seems to be hyperventilating and she vomited, try and help her up Sugu."_ The male voice said.

It was then she felt two hands try and help her up. " _Don't worry you're safe we are here to help you."_ The female voice said.

She started to stand up but was still dizzy she opened her eyes and saw two people standing there a boy just slightly taller than her with black hair, he kinda looked like a girl she thought, and they she saw the owner of the female voice.

She was around her height and they were both wearing the same school uniform as her and at the girls feet she saw what she assumed was the cause of the wood breaking sound a broken Shinai.

" _Are you going to be ok?"_ The boy asked.

Shino just nodded and tried to walk away only to lose her footing and start to fall again only she was caught by the boy.

" _I will take that as a no where is your home we will help you get there and let your parents know what is going on."_ The boy stated again.

" _Alone."_ Shino sputtered out.

" _Huh I'm sorry I did not hear you."_ He said.

" _I live alone."_ Shino answered him.

This caught both of them by surprise.

" **She has to be my age she is in one of my classes and she lives alone."** Suguha thought to herself.

" _You can come to our house it is only about ten minute walk from here and our mom can drive you home when she gets home from work."_ Sugu says to her as Shino looks at them.

Shino is surprised at the way they are treating her. " **Surly these two have heard the rumors about me why are they being nice to me."** She thought to herself looking nervous.

" _I am Kirigaya, Suguha and this is my brother Kirigaya, Kazuto what is your name you look kinda familiar."_ Sugu said.

" _I'm I'm Asada, Shino."_ She stutters out.

Sugu stepped back and acted surprised when she heard her name. " **And this is when they leave me here to waste, now they know who I am."** Shino thought to herself as she looked at the ground.

" _You're in my Arithmetic class you sit in the back I thought you looked familiar."_ Sugu stated with a smile on her face.

Shino felt a little better when she said that and they started walking to the Kirigaya house.

Kazuto looked at Shino. " _Hey Asada-San why were those girls picking on you like that."_ He asked.

She looked at the ground but did not answer him.

" _Does it have anything to do with the rumors about you?"_ He asked her again this time she stiffened up and they both noticed.

" _Oni-Chan! Could you not wait till the poor girl was sitting down, don't worry Asada-San we don't believe them no one should be picked on like that."_ Sugu said placing a hand on her back.

They got to their house and walked in they had noticed that there mom was home early.

" _Oy Ka-san we are home."_ Kazuto yelled out.

Their mother turned to see them enter. " _Welcome home oh who do we have here."_ There mom asked.

" _Yes sorry Ka-san this is Asada Shino-San we helped her as some girls were bullying her after school._ Kazuto said introducing them.

Shino tried to bow in respect but nearly fell over still a little dizzy from the panic attack, Kazuto's mom noticed the vomit on her sweater and jumped up.

" _Oh you poor dear come here into the kitchen let me get you some tea to help you with the dizziness Sugu can you grab a spare sweater for Asada-san please."_ Midori called out.

She then helped Shino into the kitchen and motioned for Kazuto go and put his bag away she helped her sit down and placed a hand on her back.

" _You had a panic attack didn't you?"_ Midori asked Shino just nodded.

" _We have met before Shino-Chan you were 8 when it happened, I am friends with your uncle I thought I recognized you though I don't remember you wearing glasses."_ Midori stated as she prepared the tea.

" **Oh god she knows that means I am most likely gonna be lectured to stay away from those two."** Shino thought fearing the worst.

" _You were thinking If I know about the incident at the post office when you were 9, to answer that question yes I do and no I don't think badly of you for it_." Midori said as she gave her the tea and smiled at her.

" _Are you staying with your uncle here in Tokyo?"_ She asked.

For the first time since they left the area of her panic attack Shino spoke. " _Um no Kirigaya-San I am living alone my mother is in a hospital for the mentally ill and my uncle is traveling for business a lot, we were hoping a new area would be good for me but everyone at the school has heard the rumors and they treat me badly."_ Shino said she had a tear rolling down her cheek.

Midori walked over and placed her hands on her shoulders. " _Shino-Chan you can call me Midori and you don't have to worry about anyone treating you badly here, my children don't know what happened with you but they were raised better than to believe in silly rumors."_ Midori said to her with a smile on her lips.

Shino was unsure how to feel for the first time since then someone was that was not family was treating her nice and this person knew of her past.

" _Though I have not talked or seen your uncle for 2 years he still keeps up to date with my husband when they discuss business, I wonder why he did not tell me you were living in the area alone we would have taken you in here."_ Midori which really surprised Shino.

At this time Kazuto and Sugu had walked back in the kitchen Sugu had a grey sweater for Shino to change into and Kazuto was making his way to the fridge.

" _Kazuto, Suguha why don't you two tell me what happened today while I prepare dinner, and just so you two know Shino-Chan here her uncle is a old friend of me and your fathers."_ Midori stated which caught the two by surprise.

The two of them started to explain to their mom what had transpired.

" _As we were walking down the street we heard the scream and saw Shino on her knees vomiting while Endou was pointing a gun at her, the other two were trying to pull her backpack away."_ Kazuto stated to explain.

" _Then Oni-Chan yelled at them to stop they laughed and Endou pointed the gun at Kazuto and I hit her with my Shinai."_ Sugu stated.

" _The fat cow's empty head broke my Shinai though Ka-San."_ Sugu stated looking at the ground.

Midori while at the stove preparing dinner looked over at them and smiled. " _That is ok Sugu-Chan you needed to get a new one soon anyway better it broke that way than at a practice or a match."_ Midori said smiling at her daughters actions.

After a bit Midori had set four plates on the table and then looked at Shino. " _Shino-Chan if you would like I can take you to your apartment for you to get a change of clothes seeing as tomorrow is Friday and you still look ill you can stay here for the weekend, but you will remain here during school tomorrow."_ Midori said.

This put a huge smile on Suguha's face but it as partially dashed when their mother said that they would be going to school still just not Shino.

" _Midori-San I do not wish to be a bother or worry you by being alone in your home tomorrow."_ Shino said shyly.

" _No worries Shino-Chan it is not a bother at all and I only have to work early morning I will be home by noontime."_ Midori said.

Shino looked around and saw Suguha nodding to her to do it then she looked at Kazuto who gave her a meh look that he gave everyone.

All of a sudden his head jerked forward. " _Oni-Chan! Treat our guest with more respect, I do apologize for Oni-Chan he can be a Baka sometimes."_ Sugu says to Shino who now was giggling a little with Sugu.

" _Great now I got double trouble with being picked on tonight."_ Kazuto mumbled to himself.

The rest of the night went well Shino stayed in Sugu's room and the next morning after everyone left, Shino found herself laying down in the bedroll that Sugu had laid out for her.

She had dozed off a little happy that she did not have a nightmare the night before, she slept for about 30 minutes when all of a sudden all she could see was a river of blood and the man whom she had killed .

She started tossing and turning, she shot up screaming and had cold sweats all over her body.

Around noon Midori had returned home Shino asked if she could use the shower, Midori nodded and Shino went into the shower to remove the sweat from her body.

When she returned to the kitchen Midori looked at her.

" _Did you have another panic attack while we were away?"_ She asked her.

Shino shook her head no and then told her about the nightmares.

" _Did you want to tell the other two about what happened might help you if you talk about it"_ Midori asked.

" _No Midori-San I am afraid of what will happen if they know I would like to keep it to us if that is ok."_ Shino sated and then asked.

Midori just smiled and nodded.

" _Very well Shino-Chan, but know my door is always open to you."_ Midori said which caused Shino to smile a little more.

::: Monday April 17th 2022 Downtown Tokyo:::

Kazuto, Shino, and Suguha were walking to school together as they approached the door they heard people whispering and pointing at them.

" _Don't those two know she is a cold blooded killer?"_ They heard one kid say to another.

" _What is the school Ken-do club captain doing with a murderer?"_ Another stated.

" _She must have forced them to walk with her that is the only reason Kazuto-Kun would be walking with her."_ They heard another girl from Kazuto's year say.

" _Ugh really wish the fan girls would stop it with me."_ Kazuto moaned as he said a small pack of girls that admire him.

" _Well Kazuto-San I heard you are the smartest boy in the school so it should be no surprise you got a fan following."_ Shino said with a smile towards Kazuto who had blushed when she stated that.

" _Please don't stroke Oni-Chan's over inflated ego Shino he gets that enough in his video games."_ Sugu groaned which caused all three of them to laugh as they ignored the kids around them point at them.

" **Wow it has been a long time since I was this happy around people I am glad they found me though I hope they can deal with the rumors."** Shino thought to herself.

They were heading to go into school when they were confronted by Endou and her two lacky's.

" _Oh look the murderer got herself guards."_ Endou said while lightly pushing Kazuto.

Kazuto pushed her hand away. " _We are not her guards we are her friends back off Endou."_ Kazuto snarled at her.

" _Or what you will hit me boys should not hit girls Kazuto."_ Endou said back smirking.

Endou then felt a hand on her shoulder and spun towards Suguha.

" _Oni-Chan may not hit girls but I am a different story cow would you like to feel my Shinai against your head again?"_ Suguha threatened her.

Endou felt the spot on the back of her head where she was hit the last time.

" _If not I suggest you leave Shino alone I don't like bullies and I dislike bullies that pick on my friends even more."_ Suguha growled at her.

With that Endou and her friends sulked away vowing to destroy their reputations.

Shino looked down at the floor when she felt Suguha place her hand on her back.

" _Don't worry about it Shino don't let what she said get to you anyway we have to get to homeroom, I will see you third period."_ Suguha said smiling as she headed for her locker.

Kazuto waved bye to her and headed to his locker as well and Shino was left alone to ponder what to do her nervousness starting to kick in.

After 4th period Shino sat at her desk and got her lunch out that Midori had made for her the night prior as she had spent the whole weekend at the Kirigaya household.

All of a sudden she heard a chair rustle fearing the worst she looked up to see Kazuto sitting down with her.

" _Kazuto-San what are you doing here?"_ Shino asked.

He looked at her and smiled. " _Eating lunch with a friend seeing as Suguha has second lunch and we have first."_ Kazuto said smiling.

" _You seem really close with your sister and mother Kazuto, I wish I was still like that with my mother."_ She said as she started eating her lunch.

" _Actually Sugu is not my sister and Ka-san is not my mother they are my aunt and cousin, my parents died in a car accident when I was one they took me in and raised me as their own."_ Kazuto stated.

Shino looked at him surprised.

" _When did you find out or did you know all along?"_ Shino asked.

Kazuto shook his head.

" _No I found out when I was ten when I hacked the department of citizen data and saw my birth certificate, I confronted Oto-san and Ka-san about it and I started to distance myself from them, not feeling like I belonged."_ He started to explain.

" _I didn't see that at all when I was at your home this weekend."_ Shino said.

" _When I was 11 I quit Ken-do and my grandfather demanded a answer from me on why, he forced me into a spar with him and it became very heated till Suguha stepped in between and yelled to our grandfather that she would practice twice as hard to cover for me."_ Kazuto explained.

" _After that my grandfather bowed to me and went to remove his gear as Suguha was standing there still my grandfather then turned to me and asked me, Kazuto is your growing distance from your mother and father as well as your sister and leaving have anything to do with you finding out that you are adopted."_ Kazuto kept going as Shino listened in.

" _I told him it was Suguha was surprised she did not know at that point my grandfather finished putting his gear away and asked me to kneel on the floor with him so that he could speak with both me and Suguha together, I did as I was told and he then said something that made me rethink my whole approach."_ Kazuto said.

" _He said Kazuto regardless if you are adopted you are my family you are Suguha's family you are your mother's family and your fathers family because family is more than blood Kazuto family is love and bonding, family is the people that are there to help you in your darkest time and to celebrate with you in your brightest, family Kazuto looks out for one another just like Suguha looked out for you."_ He kept saying.

" _He made me really rethink what I was doing at that point of course he did approve of me not continuing hard Ken-do training though I still do spar with Sugu sometimes, he was actually proud that I was following in Ka-sans footsteps more with computers."_ Kazuto said with a smile.

Shino just looked at him she had a new found respect for him he had just laid everything out for her to know not really knowing a lot about her, she still was not ready to tell him about the incident in the post office yet, but she was actually happy she felt like she had real friends.

" _Wow Kazuto well me I lost my dad when I was two me him and Ka-Chan were traveling in Kyoto in the car when we got into a bad accident, me and my mother watched him bleed to death in front of us while rescuers tried to get us out, I don't remember it much given my age but it made my mother very fragile, as I grew up I felt I had to protect Ka-Chan, but 4 years ago she had a break and had to go into the hospital I stayed with my grandparents till my uncle got me my apartment to restart my life in Tokyo."_ Shino explained.

" _I'm so sorry Shino, just know that no matter what the rumors are or what people think me and Sugu are your friends, and before you say what my other friends might think or Sugu's if they were really my or her friends they would respect our choices in life."_ Kazuto said placing a hand on Shinos.

She blushed very hard at his touch. " _Arigatō Kazuto-Kun."_ She said at which point Kazuto blushed.

The days and weeks went by Shino would sometimes spend the weekends at the Kirigaya household, she had felt a lot better now than she did before she met Kazuto and Suguha.

She still had nightmares and Endou had pushed her into full blown panic attacks when she could but Kazuto and Sugu would help her every chance they got.

::: Friday May 27th 2022 11:30 P.M. Kirigaya house:::

Over the last month and a half her nightmares had subsided somewhat while they still popped up from time to time, her getting over them were a lot easier when Kazuto finally asked her why she looked so exhausted when they got to school.

He had told her that no matter the time if she had a night terror and had trouble breathing or anything related to her panic attacks she was to call him or Suguha they would talk her through it and calm her down.

The one constant was when she spent nights at the Kirigaya house the nightmares were almost nonexistent.

However this afternoon Endou got to Shino right after school mainly due to Kazuto having to stay and help tutor someone and Suguha having ken-do club practice.

Endou had cornered Shino while she was on her way to her apartment to pack to spend another weekend with Kazuto and had gone into a partial panic attack, she was able to calm herself out of it .

After Endou left realizing that Shino was carrying no money on her, this had made Shino proud of herself for being able to do that, though she said nothing to Kazuto when he went to her apartment to walk with her to his house.

That night Midori had to work late at her office due to the new nerve gear about to come out and the beta for Sword Art Online taking registrations, Kazuto and Suguha had gone to their rooms to sleep for the night while Shino had gone to the guest bedroom just down the hallway from Kazuto and Suguha.

Just before midnight Kazuto and Sugu are awoken by a blood curdling scream, Kazuto runs out of his bedroom with his old practice Shinai in his hand and rushes into the guest room to see Shino on the floor hyperventilating.

He sees vomit on the floor and she is still screaming he drops the Shinai and runs to her and envelops her in a hug.

" _Shino it's ok it's Kazuto I'm here your safe it's ok no one is going to hurt you while me and Sugu are with you."_ He whispers into her ear as she starts to calm down.

Kazuto looks up to Sugu who is very worried for her friend, Shino still crying buries her face into Kazuto's shoulder as he holds on to her.

" _Please promise me you guys will never abandon me."_ She says in between tears.

This confuses both of them on why she would ask that Kazuto is the first to answer.

" _I will never abandon my friends Shino no matter what."_ He says as Sugu says the same thing.

They then heard the door downstairs open and footsteps coming up the stairs they look up and see their mother standing there.

Midori walks into the room and sees what had happen.

Sugu turns to her mom and tells her what happened, Midori nods then tells Sugu to help her clean up the vomit and tells Kazuto to bring her downstairs they follow her instructions.

About a half hour later they are all sitting in the living room there is a tray on the table with tea and Shino eyes still all puffy sits there and sips her tea.

" _Gomen'nasai Midori-San I did not mean to wake anyone or to make a mess."_ Shino says.

" _It is ok dear it is not your fault that this happened."_ Midori said as she placed a hand on Shino's shoulder and smiled at her.

Suguha and Kazuto looked at their mother then at Shino.

" _Shino what is causing the night terrors?"_ Sugu asks her.

Shino just clamps her eyes closed and shakes her head. " _I can't tell you, it hurts to much to think that you might hate or be afraid of me after you find out."_ She says with tears coming out of her eyes again.

" _I promise Shino nothing you say will make me hate you, please so me and Oni-Chan can help you and be better friends."_ Suguha pleads with her.

She looks at Midori who nods that she should tell them.

Shino takes a deep breath then begins.

" _Well 4 years ago when I was 9 my mother needed to go to the post office to pick up a package my uncle had sent from the united states, we got there and while my mother was standing in line I was sitting on a bench reading a book."_ She started explaining.

" _All of a sudden a man with a bag in his hands came in he was swaying a bit he looked like he was on drugs, he got up to the counter and pushed my mom aside he then pulled a gun out and pointed it at the man behind the counter, he then demanded all the money and to not press the alarm."_ She said.

" _I ran over to my mom on the floor when we heard the gun go off I looked up and the man behind the counter fell to the ground, the robber screamed that he said not to press the alarm he then grabbed my mom and stood her up putting the gun against her side saying that if they did not hurry up he would shoot her."_ She said as tears started to come out of her eyes.

" _I didn't think about anything else than protecting my mom I ran up and bit the hand the gun was in he dropped it and let go of my mom he hit me, I fell to the ground I saw the gun and I grabbed it it started to wrestle it out of my hands when it went off shooting him in the stomach, he got up and started coming at me again and I fired it again hitting him in the shoulder."_ She said as her breathing became a little harder.

" _He got up again I fired one more shot I looked up and I saw his distorted face then he fell backwards the bullet having gone through his head there was blood everywhere, I looked over at my mom she was frightened of me."_ Shino said crying.

" _It was the break that caused my mom to go into the hospital to this day she is frightened of me and the sight of a gun or even someone pretending they have one sends me into a panic attack and sometimes I have night terrors of that day replaying, it was made worse when I went to school and people called me a murderer and killer, any friends I did have would not even come near me."_ She said crying even harder this time but she took another deep breath she had to finish it.

" _The worst came last year near the end of term two boys in my class caused me to go inot a panic attack then they started hitting me and beating me calling me killer and that if I returned next year they would do that to me every day."_ She said.

" _That was why my uncle got me my apartment in Tokyo away from the torment but it did not take long one of the boys that beat me is Endou's cousin and that is how our school found out."_ She said as she just looked at her friends wondering what would happen now.

They looked surprised and Shino was starting to think the worst when all of a sudden Suguha walked over and embraced her in a hug.

" _Shino I am so sorry just remember I am here for you what I thought of you before has not changed at all."_ Suguha said which made Shino very happy.

She then looked at Kazuto and he was motionless this caused her heart to sink as she had started to have feelings for him and to think he might hate or be afraid of her made her heart sink.

She started to look down at the floor when she was surprised by a sudden embrace and warmth Kazuto had wrapped her in the tightest hug she has ever had.

" _Shino I am your friend you asked me and Sugu to never abandon you and I told you I would never do that to my friends and I stand by my words."_ He said as she started to cry a little more but this time they were tears of happiness.

" _Arigatō Kazuto-Kun"_ She said as Midori came and placed a hand on her shoulder.

" _Shino-Chan listen I would feel a lot better about your safety if you came to live here in our house, before you answer I have spoken with my husband who is away in South Korea on business and your Uncle they both think is a great idea, seeing as you already spend every weekend here."_ Midori asked her.

Shino just looked at her surprised here were these people that now knew the full story of her past and still they would not abandon her they even wanted her to come and live with them, she had thought about it for a moment when she remembered the story Kazuto told her the first time they had lunch together of what his grandfather had told him what family was.

" _Are you sure it will not be a bother?"_ Shino asked.

Midori looked at her with a small smile on her face. " _It would only be a bother if you said no."_ She said with that smile still on her face.

Shino agreed to it still holding on to Kazuto.

" _Very good then come Sunday we will move you out of your apartment and into the former guest room that is now your bedroom."_ Midori said.

Shino smiled then tears started to come out of her eyes again.

" _Careful Shino you keep crying like that then your glasses will become fogged up and you would not be able to see."_ Kazuto said knowing that these tears were of happiness.

Shino chuckled a little. " _They are not prescription glasses silly they are made of NXT polymer I wear them because they make me feel safe I have 2.0 vision."_ She said Kazuto was surprised.

She thanked them all again for everything she then hugged Kazuto again and thanked him for calming her after her night terror after a couple of seconds though she fell asleep.

Midori looking at the scene just smiled.

" _All right all of you off to bed, Kazuto you can take her into your room it might do her better with someone next to her in case she has another nightmare."_ Midori told him as he picked her up.

She then turned to look at him with a smile on her face. " _However keep your door open so I can make sure you're not doing anything you shouldn't be."_ She said as she giggled Kazuto turned as bright red as a tomato.

He got her upstairs he laid her in his bed and tucked her in and went for a bed roll, Shino stirred a little and woke up for a second.

She looked at Kazuto. " _Kazuto-Kun can you please lay in the bed with me I feel safer that way, but only if you want to."_ She said as Kazuto turned red again but relented.

He slid in bed next to Shino who wrapped a arm around him and fell back asleep Kazuto was not too far behind her not even noticing his sister and mom looking in on them.

" _I wonder Ka-San if either of them knows that each of them likes the other?"_ Suguha asked noticing the way Kazuto protects Shino and how Shino is around him.

" _I doubt it sweetie but give it time they are still young, I am glad she accepted the invitation to live here with us I have been worried since the day you brought her here after you first met her."_ Midori said placing a hand on her daughters shoulder as they both turned and headed into their rooms.

Shino moved a little as Kazuto's arm came around and embraced her she smiled and started to drift back asleep.

" **I think I really do like Kazuto, I am so happy that they came to my rescue and I am happy that they accept me even after knowing my pass, it feels like a real family to me again."** Shino thought to herself as she closed her eyes she slept the rest of the night with no nightmares only good dreams.

 **I know the whole kazuto saves Shino from the bully is done to death i tried to change it up by having Sugu help him in saving her and becoming her friend, i also changed it up that Midori knew of her past but did not dislike her due to it, and the big change up i did was Shino telling them and they invite her to live with them just because i can see Kirigaya Midori actually doing that.**

 **As always Reviews are most welcome.**

 **Until next chapter catch ya on the flip side.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well folks here is chapter 2 this one deals with a few things like actually introducing Kazuto and Suguha's father and the beta test and launch i do hope you enjoy.**

 **Legend.** Regular text is for setting and dialog.

 **Bold text are for thoughts and A/N's**

 _ **Bold in italics are for the giant GM avatars speaking.**_

 _ **"** Italics are for dialog._

 **AS always i do not own Sword Art Online Reki Kawahara does.**

:::Saturday May 28th 2022 Kirigaya house 11:00 A.M.:::

Kazuto was starting to wake up when he felt a weight on him, he looked over and saw Shino with her head resting on his chest and his arm around her.

He started to turn a little red at the sight when all of a sudden he heard a voice.

" _Well what do we have here Kazuto I go to South Korea for a couple of months and you get a girlfriend."_ The voice says.

Kazuto spins his head around and turns even brighter red. " _Oto-San when did you return home?"_ he asked as he tried to slip out of bed without waking Shino but had no such luck.

She looked around and was still groggy and saw Kazuto and then the man standing in the doorway and then she realized that she slept in Kazuto's bed.

" _Ohayō Shino."_ Kazuto said with a weak wave.

Shino started going back and forth looking at the man and then at Kazuto she then turned a bright read.

They all of a sudden heard a giggle coming from behind the man. _"that was priceless Oni-Chan."_ He heard Sugu say.

Kazuto sighed. " _Shino this is my father Kirigaya, Minetaka and Suguha I guess finds this amusing."_ Kazuto says.

Shino at this point had stood up and bowed to the man.

" _It is very nice to meet you Kirigaya-San."_ She says to him.

He just laughs. _"It is nice to see you again Shino but you may call me Minetaka."_ He says placing a hand on her shoulder.

" _And to answer your question Kazuto I got in early this morning I will be in Tokyo for the next month before I head back to Seoul to finish the undersea tunnel project."_ Minetaka said.

" _Welcome home Oto-San it is good to see you again."_ Kazuto says as he smiles at his father.

" _It is good to see you again Kazuto now why don't you and Shino get dressed we are going out for breakfast or lunch seeing as you slept most of the morning away."_ Their father stated as they bowed and Shino headed for her now new bedroom.

The rest of the weekend was uneventful other than Sunday as they helped Shino move out of her apartment and into her new home with the Kirigaya's.

Sunday evening the teens were sitting eating as their parents were out for the night when Kazuto turned to Shino.

" _Shino I saw a couple of games on your computer when I was helping you set it up Ka-san says this new nerve gear coming out is top of the line and they are taking applications for the upcoming Beta test of the launch game Sword Art Online, I'm signing up want to join me or how about you Sugu."_ Kazuto asked.

Sugu just sighed. " _Sorry Oni-Chan I got to keep up with Ken-do practice I don't have time for games."_ Sugu says.

He looks over at Shino awaiting her answer. " _I guess I could try it out with you Kazuto-Kun."_ She says.

He smiles. " _Ok I will sign us both up for the beta and hope we get picked."_ He says as she smiles at him and nods.

The next day is uneventful they all go to school at the end of the day Kazuto lets Shino know that he cannot walk home with her and Sugu as he is stuck tutoring another student again.

" _That is fine Kazuto-Kun me and Sugu are going to a café after school to celebrate my first full week living with you guys, too bad you're gonna miss out."_ Shino said with a small smile on her face.

Kazuto just shrugged and told them to be careful heading home.

About a hour later Sugu and Shino were sitting in the café enjoying ice cream treats and talking.

" _So Shino do you have a crush on Oni-Chan?"_ Sugu asked with a devious smile on her face.

Shino turned about 3 different shades of red. " _Of course not Sugu why would you think that?"_ Shino slightly stutters out.

Sugu starts to giggle. " _You should see your face right now."_ Sugu said in between giggles.

" _Don't worry Shino your secret is safe with me."_ Sugu says as Shino sighs a little.

The girls continue on with their chatting rather enjoying themselves.

Shino calms down from her laughing fit and places her hands on Sugu's.

 _Arigatō Sugu for everything you and your family has done for me, for the last 4 years I have been so lonely thinking I had to get stronger alone, and now I see that I can get strong again with friends."_ Shino says.

Sugu blushes a little. _"_ _Not Friends Shino."_ Sugu starts to say which starts to cause Shino's heart to sink a little.

 _"_ _Family we see you as part of our family I'm sure Oni-Chan told you about what our grandfather told him about family right."_ Sugu says this causes Shinos head to shoot up with a huge smile on her face.

 _"_ _Yes he did Arigatō Sugu."_ She says as Sugu returns her smile.

 _"_ _Wow Asada-San you leave our old school and replace me so quickly."_ A male voice says.

This cause Shino to jerk her head around to the voice _. "_ _Shinkawa-San what, what are you doing here."_ She asked him.

 _"_ _Me and my father are in town while Shouichi takes his high school entrance exams, he told me to go get him some coffee so here I am I was surprised to find you in here, who is your friend?"_ The small boy asks.

 _"_ _Oh yes this is Kirigaya, Suguha, Sugu this is Shinkawa, Kyouji we used to go to school together he was one of the few that did treat me ok."_ Shino stated.

Shinkawa was a little taken aback _. "_ _Just ok Asada-San you wound me."_ He says with a small smile on his face.

Shino and Sugu giggle a little.

 _"_ _Anyway my father's coffee is ready I got to get going give me a call sometime Shino would love to catch up with ya."_ Shinkawa states.

She nods and he heads out.

After that the girls decide to head home.

 _"_ _Shino you seemed a little bothered by the boy that came by earlier is everything ok?"_ Sugu asked.

 _"_ _Yes he just used to give me the creeps I swore he used to follow me home, but I could have been imagining it as well, can we not tell Kazuto about him or my worries."_ Shino says then asks _._

Sugu nods.

::: Wednesday June 22nd 2022 4:00 P.M.:::

The three had returned home from school Kazuto and Shino were the most excited today was the day Argus sent out the emails on who got into the beta test and who did not.

So as they got in Kazuto and Shino ran for their computers to check there emails.

Shino got to hers first she saw the Email and read it the best part of it was the message at the bottom.

It had said she was in and the beta copy would arrive at the house on June 30 2022 with the beta servers going live on July 01, 2022 at 1:00 P.M...

" **Yes perfect it will be during summer break."** She said to herself as she was pumping her fist in the air.

She ran towards Kazuto's bedroom. _"_ _Kazuto-Kun I'm in I'm in!"_ She yells as she goes into his room and nearly faints.

Kazuto was sitting at his computer with no shirt on and he had turned around when she busted in. _"_ _That is great Shino so did I."_ He said as he got up but Shino was standing there like she was frozen.

 _"_ _Shino you ok?"_ he asks.

All of a sudden he hears his sister yell at him _. "_ _Kami-Sama Oni-Chan you broke her go put a shirt on now!"_ Sugu yells at him.

Kazuto nods and tosses a shirt on as Sugu was talking with Shino.

The girls had gone down to the kitchen to start dinner and were talking as Kazuto came down the stairs.

 _"_ _Shino I have a question you told me your very uncomfortable around most men and some boys why were you not around Oni-Chan and my father?"_ Sugu asked.

Shino turned her head from the sink towards Sugu and noticed Kazuto out of the cornor of her eye.

" **Perfect now I can get revenge for him not having a shirt on."** Shino thinks to herself with a devious smile on her face.

 _"_ _To be honest when I first saw him when you guys rescued me in the alley I thought he was a girl till you called him Oni-Chan."_ Shino said with a smile.

Sugu started laughing as they heard what sounded like someone tripping over something.

 _"_ _What the hell I do not look like a girl!"_ Kazuto yelled as he was getting up off the floor.

By this time both girls were laughing so hard that they almost fell themselves.

 _"_ _As for your father I already trusted everyone here that was easy."_ She said between laughs.

Kazuto just turned to leave the kitchen _. "_ _Whatever I hate you both."_ He says as he goes to walk away.

 _"_ _No you don't you love us both Kazuto-Kun."_ Shino said back turning a bit red.

Kazuto froze up for a second his face was so bright red you swear it was an apple.

He grunted at them and went and locked himself in his room for the night.

::: June 30th 2022 4:30 P.M. :::

Both Kazuto and Shino were excited there nerve gears had arrived and were waiting for them when they got home from school.

They both went to their rooms and followed the calibration instructions for the helmets and then did the rest of the hook ups so that everything would be ready at 1:00 P.M. tomorrow afternoon for them to try out the beta.

Later that night they were all eating dinner with Midori who was excited that she has the two of them in the beta, will give her a edge in reporting on the game.

 _"_ _So you two are gonna tell me all about the game right so I can get it in my magazine?"_ Midori asked them .

 _"_ _We will tell what we are allowed to say Ka-San it is a closed Beta."_ Kazuto said.

 _"_ _You know Kazuto when I was a gamer the companies loved it when the beta testers told people about the game."_ Midori said.

Shino looked up at her _. "_ _Midori-San you used to be a gamer?_ " Shino asked.

 _"_ _Yes Shino-Chan I played MMORPG's back in the mid to early 2000's I enjoyed them and I still play one of them now from time to time it no longer gets new content hasn't for years but there is a huge cult following on private servers."_ Midori said.

Shino just giggled.

They all finished dinner and went off to bed.

The next day both Shino and Kazuto were anxiously awaiting 1:00 for the beta servers to go live they were in there rooms with the nerve gear.

" **A new world a place no one but Kazuto-kun knows me in I can finally be strong and not the weak girl I am out here, Sugu thinks this might help me with my PTSD so one can hope right."** Shino thought to herself as she placed the nerve gear on her head and laid back on her bed.

At exactly 1:00 Shino closed her eyes. _"_ _Link Start!"_ She yelled at the top of her lungs.

 _A_ fter a wash of different colors and the screen to make sure all the sense were calibrated correctly she inputted her login info and came up to the character selection screen.

" **Hmm I can have it randomly generate me a avatar of make one myself, well this is my chance to be someone else might as well customize myself."** Shino thought to herself as she went through the options.

After about 5 minutes she had made herself a avatar she liked it was about 10 Cm taller, with her eyes and hair now blue but keeping her hairstyle slightly like her real one, she made her face a bit more rounded.

" **Hmm now for a username well Kazuto told me his before we came in his is Kirito a play on his Surname and given name, I guess I will try Sinon."** She thought to herself as she typed it out.

Once that was complete she finished the log in and appeared in a small field in the center of the town of beginnings.

She looked around seeing if she could find Kirito.

A hand touched her shoulder which surprised her she spun around with a angry scowl on her face.

 _"Whoa whoa Sinon calm down its me and by the way you don't need to scream link start just say it I think half of Tokyo heard you log in."_ Kirito stated with a smile on his face.

Sinon looked at him for a moment before she realized it was Kazuto and then she started laughing nonstop.

He looked at her with one eyebrow arched up _. "_ _What is so funny?"_ He asked her.

 _"_ _I'm Sorry Kirito but your avatar please tell me you had it randomly pick it for you."_ She said between laughs.

He glared at her _. "_ _no I made this myself what so bad about it."_ He said then asked

She looked at him still laughing.

 _"_ _I mean you kinda look like a girl IRL but now you look like a swimsuit model."_ She said still laughing.

After a few minutes she realized that Kirito was still glaring at her and she apologized to him for the comment.

 _"_ _Anyway Kirito how did you know where I would pop up at I thought the spawns in the town for the first time were random?"_ She asked him.

He shook his head. _"_ _First you insult me then you act like my friend, did you not read the whole manual that came with the game, logins on the same IP will spawn right next to each other."_ He said.

She looked at him and stuck her tongue out at him. _"_ _No I'm not your friend I am you best friend get it right."_ She said.

 _"_ _Jury is still out on that one Sinon."_ He said.

 _"_ _Anyway lets head to the merchants and get some weapons these start ones have next to no stats."_ _Ki_ rito says as she nods and follows behind him having no clue what she is doing.

After about a half hour they pick out there choice weapons Kirito a heavy one handed sword and Sinon 2 daggers and some throwing picks.

 _"_ _You know Kirito it stinks that there is no bows or anything at the beginning."_ She said as she was walking to a spawn point of boars to do some grinding.

 _"_ _I don't even know you would want one, or too mainly use throwing picks they do not do much damage."_ He says.

 _"_ _When I was younger I was into archery and I happen to want to play at a distance to be honest that would be a great asset to someone like you using a one hander with no shield to keep the enemies focus off of you._ " She said.

He looked at her. _"_ _For some one that has no experience with mmorpgs you seem to know a lot about the mechanics."_ He stated.

 _"_ _Midori-san and me have been talking about older mmo's that she used to play and she showed me the one she play's sometimes on that private server, it showed that people with ranged abilities were good at kiting mobs as she said and since this game has no magic that leaves archers."_ Sinon explains.

 _"_ _Wait Ka-San still plays that game?"_ He asked.

She looked at him surprised _. "_ _Kirito she told you that the other night have you never seen her play it?"_ _She asked him._

He shook his head.

 _"_ _Well I suggest you check it out later it looks fun and its mechanics and graphics were at one point top of the line when it was out."_ Sinon explained.

 _"_ _Wow you really dove into the history of rpgs and mmo's before coming here didn't you."_ He said to her.

She nodded. _"_ _Sometimes when I can't get to sleep at night I like to read a lot of book's so yeah I studied up on them."_ She said as they got to field with boars everywhere.

About 5 hours later they both logged out having gained 3 levels in that time.

For the next 2 months they played in the beta every day during summer break on the last day of the beta both Sinon and Kirito were walking back to the town of beginnings where the GM's were hosting a thank you party for the beta testers before the servers went down.

Kirito and Sinon had both made level 45 and got to the 8th floor, they were walking with a short girl that had whiskers on her face and mousy hair .

 _"_ _So Argo you gonna be here on launch day?"_ Kirito asked her.

 _"_ _Of course Ki-Bo how else and I gonna start making Cor if I'm not, by the way Sin-Chan that idea of making a beginners guide for the newbie's on launch day is a great idea."_ _A_ rgo said using her nick names for the two.

 _"Sounds good Argo, it is gonna be a long two months with us heading back to school while waiting for the launch."_ Sinon said.

 _"_ _Hey at least we don't have to wait in line to get a copy being a beta-tester guarantee's us a copy for launch."_ Kirito said as they all smiled and nodded.

Sinon was the most happiest though she found a quest to get a bow early in the game on floor 3 by doing a series of quests for dark elves.

They got to the main square in the town of beginnings and after about 5 minutes there are blue hexagons in the sky that stated a GM announcement.

A large figure in a blue cloak appeared in the sky.

 _"_ _ **Thank you testers for all your hard work this last two months in 5 minutes the servers will shut down and we will spend the last two months before the launch to work out all glitch's and bug's we here at ARGUS look forward to seeing you all here on the launch date November 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **2022 at 1:00 P.M."**_ The giant GM stated as the crowd below cheered.

::: November 6th 2022 12:30 P.M. Kirigaya house:::

 _"_ _Oni-Chan, Shino I'm off to practice don't get lost in your new world."_ Sugu called out.

Shino giggled at the comment and waved bye to her but Kazuto was upstairs watching stream vids of the launch and the release day of the hard copy on Halloween.

About a half hour later the two of them decided to dive in Kazuto's room for the first time and as the time hit 1:00 P.M. they both called out link start and were launched into the world of Aincrad.

They both popped up in the main square having reused there beta avatars.

 _"_ _Ah to be back here again eh Sinon."_ Kirito said to her she just nodded.

After a little bit they both got there starting weapons and started to head out to the field but were stopped by a man with long red hair.

 _"_ _Hey were you two in the beta?"_ he asked them.

 _"_ _Yeah we were."_ Kirito answered for the both of them as Sinon still a little shy around men was under her cloak and standing behind Kirito.

 _"_ _Yeah this might sound silly but I'm new to this game, and I was wondering if you guys could help me out and teach me the basics?"_ he said.

 _They looked at each other and Sinon nodded yeah to Kirito._

 _"_ _Sure I'm Kirito and this is Sinon."_ Kirito said as Sinon walked out from behind Kirito and removed her hood.

The man now noticing it's a girl just freezes up.

 _"_ _Hey you ok are you lagging?"_ Kirito asked as he waved his hand in front of the man.

All of a sudden he bowed and stuck his hand out to Sinon _. "_ _Hi I'm Klein I'm 22 single and looking for a girlfriend!"_ He shouted out which caused them both to jump back a bit.

Kirito started giggling at what just happened as Sinon turned bright red. _"_ _Um yeah I'm 13."_ _She says._

Klein stumbles back and bows again _. "_ _Oh my god I am so sorry I really got to filter that and stop flirting with every girl I see, I take it you don't want to help me out now, I mean I kinda did act like a creep."_ Klein said looking a little dejected.

Sinon was the first one to respond wanting to be a stronger person in here to help her in the real world just smiled.

 _"_ _It is ok the fact that you immediately apologized shows me you're a decent guy and it is partially my fault I did make my avatar to look older no harm down how about we go kill some mobs."_ Sinon says.

She smiles feeling a lot better had that been the real world even with Kazuto with her she would have had a mild panic attack, the fact she found humor in what had just happened gave her some happiness, that and she honestly felt that this Klein guy was a good person.

After about 3 hours of them teaching Klein how to use the sword skills and such they were sitting down on the grass.

 _"_ _This world is unreal I can't believe this is virtual reality it feels so real._ " Klein says.

 _"_ _Yeah that is what we thought when we first got here it's a place where you can be someone other than yourself and not have any worries."_ Kirito says as Klein smiles and nods.

He looks at the time and see's that it is 5:20 he jumps up _. "_ _hey Kirito Sinon thanks a lot for all the help I owe you guys big time for this I will pay you back for all your help, but I got to get going I got a pizza coming at 5:30."_ _K_ lein says.

 _"_ _wow someone is prepared for today."_ Sinon says.

 _"_ _Yeah hey can I add you guys to my friend list just in case we want to party up sometime?"_ Klein asks.

Kirito and Sinon look at each other and nod as they add him, he then goes and turns around to log out and then is just standing there.

Kirito seeing him not moving for a few seconds makes a joke. _"_ _hey Klein you ok or you see another cute girl?"_ Kirito asks him.

 _"_ _Um ok one more noob question where is the logout button?"_ he asked.

Both Kirito and Sinon just deadpan at this _. "_ _I thought you said you were a gamer?"_ Sinon asked.

 _"_ _No he is right Sinon there is no log out button at all."_ Kirito says with his menu open as well.

 _"_ _well it is launch day there was bound to be some bugs to work out try calling a gm Klein."_ Kirito said.

 _"_ _I did there was no answer."_ Klein stated.

As they were looking at here menus and then at each other there was a flash of blue light as they all of a sudden found themselves back in the main square of the town of beginnings.

They all looked around not understanding what was going on as all of a sudden there were red hexagons forming in the sky that said warning system announcement.

As they covered the whole sky what looked like blood was oozing out of the spaces in between, the sight of this started to cause Sinon to go into a panic attack, Kirito picked up on this right away and placed his arms around her to comfort her.

 _"_ _Shino it's ok it's not real I am here I will not let anything happen to you."_ He whispered into her ear which caused her to calm down a bit, Klein did notice this but said nothing about it.

After a couple of minutes the blood turned into a giant red robed GM avatar.

 _"_ _ **Greetings players of SAO and welcome to my world I am Kayaba, Akihiko the creator of the Nerve Gear and Sword Art Online."**_ The voice boomed out.

 _"_ _ **You may have noticed that the logout button is not in the menu, this is not a defect I repeat this is not a defect this is one of the main feature's of SAO, there is now no way for you to log out of the game and if anyone tries to remove your Nerve gear outside the microwave transmitter will emit a pulse that will heat your brain to 55 degrees Celsius, in laymen's terms it will cook your brain."**_ _T_ he voice boomed out as the crowd below started to tense up at his.

 _"_ _ **Also I should let you know as of this moment there is no way to respawn if your hit points hit zero and you cannot be revived if you die in here the cardinal system will send a signal to your Nerve gear to activate the kill command and cook your brain killing you.**_ _"_ Kayaba explained.

 _"_ _ **Now while player who up till this moment that dies in game due to player killing or dying to spawns have respawned they cannot anymore, and while I did give ample warning to all of Japan that removing the Nerve gear would kill their loved ones they decided to call my bluff, so as of now there are 271 less players both here and in the real world."**_ _H_ e boomed as he flashed several browser windows showing the dead and that all of Japan knew what was going on.

However one screen caught both Kirito and Sinon by surprise it was Midori comforting Suguha outside their house while EMT's were there for Kazuto and Shino.

 _"_ _ **Now I have informed the authorities that the Nerve Gear will still function on its battery for 5 hours and that the kill order will not activate as long as the nerve gear stays on your heads and you are connected to at least a cellular internet signal while they transport you to hospitals, I did that so you will not have to worry about your real bodies while you focus on clearing the game."**_ Kayaba explained.

 _"_ _What do you mean clear the game you just said you trapped us in here to basically die for your amusement!"_ One guy shouted out.

 _"_ _ **That is actually not true there is a way to log out of the game all you have to do is clear all 100 floors as of right now you are on floor 1 clear the main dungeon on the floor you move to the next one and so on and so forth, now some of you might be wondering why I did this."**_ He said.

 _"_ _ **I wanted to be a god of my own world and here we are and as a parting gift before I leave you all to begin clearing the game I left you something in your inventories**_ _."_ He said as everyone opened there inventories to see what it was.

 _"_ _A mirror?"_ Kirito whispered.

As he did he was enveloped by the same blue light as when they were teleported there, when the light cleared Kirito saw he had shrunk a little and looked like his real self he looked over and saw Shino who was now pale as a ghost.

 _"_ _Kirito, Sinon is that you guys?"_ Klein asked them.

They looked over to where the man who was speaking was standing. _"_ _Klein?"_ Kirito asked.

He looked scruffy his hair while still spiky was shorter and a reddish brown.

 _"_ _yeah man what the hell happened?"_ he asked.

Kirito did not know how to answer that question.

 _"_ _ **Now payers this is your new world you might as well be your real selves, I now bid you farewell and wish you luck in your fight against Aincrad."**_ Kayaba said before vanishing.

People were panicking, and Kazuto noticed Shino was having trouble breathing he grabbed her and Klein and pulled them away.

They got to a alleyway. _"_ _Listen as with most MMO's the starter zone is gonna get hunted out quickly we need to get to the next town quickly."_ Kirito explained as Sinon nodded still trying to absorb being stuck in the game now.

 _"_ _Hey Kirito listen thank you for all your help but I got friends still in the sq we had been planning to play with each other and forming a guild I can't leave them and I doubt you want to be weighed down by 6 more people I will take what you taught me and teach them."_ Klein said.

Kirito just nodded and started to head out when Klein stopped him for a moment.

 _"_ _hey by the way you two you both look ten times better as yourselves thought I would let you know."_ Klein says Sinon blushes a little and Kirito gives him a thumbs up sign.

 _"_ _hey Klein that scruffy look suits you far better too."_ Kirito says as he and Sinon start running to the next town.

 _"_ _Come on Shino lets go."_ He says as she runs with him she sees him draw his sword.

" **I will succeed I will not this world claim me of Shino I will get her out."** He thought to himself as he activated a sword skill and killed the wolf that had spawned in front of them.

Shino was right behind him trying to hold herself together.

::: 4 hours later a room in a inn in the next village.:::

Shino and Kazuto rented a room with the Cor they earned grinding on their way there, though they did not have much so the room only had one bed.

 _"_ _Shino take the bed I will take the floor and tomorrow we will head out so I can do the quest for the Anneal blade."_ Kazuto said.

Shino who was still pale from everything that happened today looked over towards Kazuto.

 _"_ _Kazuto-Kun could you please sleep in the bed with me I am so frightened right now."_ She asked him with tears in her eyes.

He saw this and went to comfort his friend like he did when she would have a panic attack or a nightmare.

He wrapped her in his arms.

She buried her face in his chest. _"_ _I am so scared Kazuto what if something happens to one of us, are we going to make it out of here?"_ She said.

He rubbed her back _. "_ _Shh it is alright Shino we will make it out of here I will protect you and you are a strong girl so I know you will protect me too."_ He said as she kept crying into his chest.

He helped her into the bed never letting her go till they both fell asleep.

::: December 4th 2022 a cave dungeon outside of the third village floor 1:::

Kirito and Sinon were grinding in the dungeon the last month had been hard they got the quest Kirito needed for his sword but were almost killed by a kid named Coper who tried to monster PK them, though they survived he did not.

 _"_ _Ok that is the last one in this area how you doing over there Shino?"_ He asked they had taken to using their real names when it was just the two of them.

 _S_ hino had just finished off a mob with her dagger _. "_ _I am doing ok but I will have to resupply with throwing picks when we get back to town."_ She said wiped her arm across her forehead.

They were about to leave when they heard a girl cry out and they ran towards the voice.

When they got there they saw a girl still in mostly starter armor who was surrounded by mobs and her hit points were low.

Kirito not even thinking ran in to assist her as Sinon started throwing picks at the mobs.

 _"_ _I don't need your help."_ _T_ he girl said as she was uneasy on her feet.

Both Kirito and Sinon ignored her when she said that after they defeated all the mobs they turned to the girl.

She was just slightly taller than Sinon but had chestnut colored hair she swayed a bit but then fell to the floor.

They helped her up and got her out of the dungeon and laid her down on the grass outside and the both of them took turns watching over her as she rested.

When she awoke she sat up startled she then glared at the other 2.

 _"_ _Why did you not just leave me there?"_ She growled at them.

 _"_ _hey you might want to die but two things you have map data of that dungeon we could use seeing as you have been in there for awhile, also I'm not going to stand by and watch someone just kill themselves because they are afraid of this place."_ Kirito explained.

 _"_ _I was not trying to kill myself but if I die while fighting at least it is better than sitting back in the starter town wasting away while waiting for the game to be cleared, and I doubt that can happen we have been on this floor a month and a lot of people are dead already."_ She stated still angry.

 _"_ _So i don't think we can clear this game."_ She said again.

Sinon jumped up and glared at her. _"_ _There are a lot of people who disagree with that assessment and you seem like your good with a sword we could use someone like you, you are no use to anyone dead."_ Sinon said.

The girl just grunted when a new voice entered.

Argo had jumped down on the branch she was sitting on. _"_ _You know fencer-san Ki-Bo and Sin-Chan are right, by the way Ki-bo the number is almost 2000 dead since launch."_ Argo said.

Kirito shook his head. _"_ _2000 dead we can't keep losing that many like this."_ Kirito said.

 _"_ _I agree though there is a small group trying to blame the beta tester."_ Argo said which caused all three of them to shake their heads.

 _"_ _Anyway rapier-san we are heading back to the village there will be a group meeting tomorrow to figure out how to clear this floor at least you should attend it will be at 12:00 P.M."_ Kirito said.

She nodded and then said she would be there, she then asked how to get back to town.

 _"_ _Hey Ki-Bo Sin-Chan I will take her with me since I am heading back to get a updated manual out."_ Argo said as she lead the girl away.

Kirito looked over at Sinon and they headed back to the inn to eat then rest up for the next day.

After they ate they were in there room like most nights when Shino felt scared Kazuto shared the bed with her to comfort her.

While they laid down Shino looked Kazuto in the eyes.

 _"_ _Kazuto-Kun you think that girl will survive?"_ She asked him.

 _"_ _I hope so Shino she is a strong fighter from the looks of it I would hate to lose someone like here I guess we will find out at the meeting tomorrow."_ He said as Shino just nodded.

 _"_ _Arigatō Kazuto-kun."_ Shino said to him.

He looked confused _. "_ _For what?"_ He asked.

 _"_ _For being my friend and for being there for me through my problems."_ She said as she nestled into what she has called her security blanket, Kazuto's warmth seemed to always calm her.

As she fell asleep Kazuto stroked the side of her face. " **For you Shino I would do anything for you, I think I am falling for you, and I would change nothing."** He thought to himself as he kissed her forehead thinking she was fully asleep till he drifted off himself.

Shino smiled having felt the kiss. " **Arigatō Kazuto-Kun I do love you I know that now."** She thought to herself as she drifted back off to sleep nuzzled closer to him.

 **Well there we have next chapter will en-tale the meeting and the first floor boss fight, as always please read and review i love reveiws.**

 **Until next chapter catch ya on the flip side.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here you go folks chapter three i do hope you all enjoy.**

 **Theblazepanzer24 thank you for the review i write like that because when i read i sometimes miss the quotation marks so that is why i write like that.**

 **Disclaimer i do not own Sword Art Online Reki Kawahara does please support the official release**

::: December 5th 2022 Aincrad floor 1 :::

Kirito and Sinon got to the amphitheater that was going to be used as the meeting place, they looked around seeing about 40-50 people all seated around them.

They also noticed the girl in the cloak from the day before with Argo sitting behind her, then their attention was drawn to the man in the arena.

" _Welcome one and all my name is Diabal and I fancy myself a knight!"_ he shouted to the crowd.

Laughter started to erupt with people yelling back that there were no specific class or job system in this game.

He waved his hands to calm them all down. " _Well anyway I called this meeting due to my party having finally found the boss room yesterday."_ He stated which surprised everyone there.

" _I wanted to form up a raid party to take it out in 2 days time and finally gets us to the second floor."_ He said.

Everyone was starting to agree with him till there was a interruption.

" _Hey Diabal-San I would like to say something first."_ The man said.

He was a little shorter than Diabal and his hair looked like a cactus.

" _My name is Kibaou and I want the beta testers to apologize now and hand over all their equipment and Cor they have stolen from us new player!"_ He shouted to everyone.

There were gasps all around Kirito looked over to where Argo was sitting he could see she was shaken by what this man said.

" _When this death game was announced they abandoned us took all the best span points and quests and now 200 people are dead because of them, now I know some of you are beta testers so come on fork it all over and we can continue with this meeting."_ Kibaou said.

Diabal had walked over to him asking him to stop but was being ignored Kibaou was about to shout again when all of a sudden a large black man stood over him.

In a voice that was calm and collected he spoke. " _Kibaou is it?"_ He asked and Kibaou nodded.

" _So let me get this straight your saying that the 2000 that have died already is all the beta testers fault for leaving us all behind?"_ he asked.

Kibaou nodded again.

" _Let me ask what do you think the best thing to get on those first days was, good spawns, good quests, weapons or armor?"_ He asked as he reached into his pouch and pulled out a small book.

" _Me I would prefer information and that is what I got that is what everyone got this book was available on the day of the launch for free at any merchant, it is written by the beta testers explaining how to use the skill's where to go for quests, and where the good spawn points are."_ He explained as Kibaou looked at it.

" _The information was there and yet people still died and if you had bothered to pay attention you would have known at least half of those deaths was caused by suicide, so in turn I would like to say thank you to the beta testers for making sure we had this on day 1, and for updating all the changes between beta and live."_ Agil stated as he sat back down.

Kibaou was removed from the stage and sat down as Diabal was restarting what he was saying.

" _Thank you Agil was it, thank you for bringing up the data guide so anyway the boss is called Illfang the kobold lord and he will be using a axe and shield when he is on his last health bar he will switch to a talwar and his minions will stop spawning."_ Diabal explained as he was reading the guide.

" _Now I want everyone to pair up in groups of 6 please and if you are not at least level 13 or higher please leave now."_ He stated which caused about 7 people to leave.

Kirito looked around and saw the hooded girl talking with Argo who was shaking her head he and Sinon scooted over to her.

" _Hello again Rapier-San did no one invite you to a group?"_ Kirito asked.

" _I was trying to ask Argo-san but she says she does not do boss fights."_ The girl replied.

" _Not always no but we have a spot available if you would like to join us."_ Kirito stated.

She just nodded as Kirito sent the party request she pushed the blue button and her name appeared in the party as Kirito and Sinon looked up.

" _Well welcome to our group Asuna-San."_ Sinon said.

Asuna turned and glared at Argo then back at Sinon. " _How do you know my name?"_ She demanded.

Sinon Argo and Kirito looked at her with their mouths hanging open.

" _Well Asuna if you move just your eyes to the top left you will see under your health bar there are two others our names should be on them."_ Kirito explained as she did so.

" _So Kirito and Sinon ok I'm sorry I did not know."_ She said now feeling bad that she got angry at them for something so trivial.

" _It is ok Asuna-San your new to the game anyway we got two days till the boss fight would you like to practice with us?"_ Sinon asked.

" _Yes that would most likely be best when did you want to do so.?"_ She agreed to and then asked.

" _Most likely tomorrow that way we can spend the whole day practicing right now we got to go and get our weapons and armor upgraded and such then back to our room."_ Kirito explained.

Asuna looked at the new rapier she got yesterday the wind floret and asked them how they upgraded it.

" _Well Asu-Chan you have all the items needed for it come I will show you we can meet up with these two later."_ Argo stated Asuna just nodded.

They walked away and Kirito looked at Sinon. " _Was it me or was Argo being really overly helpful to Asuna there?"_ Kirito asked.

Sinon just shrugged. " _Maybe the rat is fond of her Kirito."_ Sinon stated with a devious smile on her face.

" _I swear your mind is like a lecher sometimes Sinon when we are in here, anyway lets go find a blacksmith to get our gear upgraded."_ Kirito said.

Sinon giggled a little as they went out to the town square.

As they were walking around they noticed a brunette girl with a small furnace going and a tiny anvil, they walked over to her she looked up as they approached her.

" _Hi welcome to Lisbeth's smith shop would you like to buy a sword or throwing knives?"_ She said.

The throwing knives caught Sinon's eyes she figured they would be great to used till she did the quest on floor three to get her bow.

" _Yes we would like you to upgrade our weapons for us and my partner would like to purchase about 30 throwing knives."_ Kirito explained.

Lisbeth looked a little down at the request for upgrades. " _I am going to be honest with you my upgrading has been off I would rather you try a npc smith for that so I do not break your weapons."_ She said.

Kirito looked to Sinon and then back to Lisbeth. " _Nonsense I think you will do great here I would like you to upgrade it from +3 to +6 please here is the mats and cor."_ Kirito said as he opened the trade window to her.

She took the blade placed it on the fire with the upgrade mats after 5 minutes she moved it to the anvil.

" _Here goes nothing."_ She says as she brings her hammer down with a loud bang and a window popped up Upgrade successful to +4, she repeated the same motion and a new window popped up that said Upgrade successful to +5, she was happy at this and brought the hammer down for the final strike and the window popped up again Upgrade successful to +6.

" _Yes it worked wow this is the first time my upgrades did not fail here you go sir."_ She said handing it back to him.

" _Arigato Lisbeth my name is Kirito by the way and this is Sinon, I knew you could do it."_ Kirito said with a smile.

Sinon stepped up and handed her the dagger. " _I would like you to upgrade this from +3 to +6 as well Lisbeth-san."_ Sinon said as she opened a trade window with the mats.

Lisbeth repeated the process and got the dagger on the anvil the first strike was successful the second one was as well however the third one popped a window up that said upgrade failed.

" _Gomen'nasai Sinon-San the final upgrade failed."_ Lisbeth said as she handed the dagger back to Sinon.

Sinon twirled in her hand and then looked at Lisbeth and smiled. " _It is ok Lisbeth-San you did a good job getting it to +5 it feels like it could last me awhile, also I need 30 of your throwing knives please."_ Sinon asked.

Liz nodded and opened the transaction window and traded her the knives for the Cor.

" _Arigato Kirito-San and Sinon-San good luck with the boss fight I will be rooting for you."_ Lisbeth said with a smile on her face.

" _Arigato Lisbeth and when we beat him we will come to you to get our repairs done if that is ok?"_ Kirito asked.

Lisbeth was slightly excited that she had two customers that wanted to utilize her services most today have been rather anti-social she nodded yes and they left to head back to their room.

As they were heading back they bumped into Asuna and Argo. " _Hey girls how did your upgrades go?"_ Kirito asked.

" _It was fine Ki-Bo she got it to +3 the highest she can on this floor, but you're in for a lot of teaching tomorrow."_ Argo said.

Kirito looked at Asuna and then over to question Argo what she meant but the rat was missing.

" _What did she mean?"_ Kirito asked.

Asuna they explained that she did not understand how the switch worked or a few other things.

" _Well you can come back to our room and we could discuss some of it."_ Kirito stated.

Asuna glared at him. " _No thank you I will get a room at the inn."_ She said as she started to walk away.

Kirito thought that the inn was sold out they a light bulb went off in his head.

" _Well that is just fine me and Sinon will go back to our room that has all you can drink free milk and a full bath."_ He said.

When she heard the word bath she stopped short and spun around on her heals and ran up to him.

" _What did you?"_ She demanded as Kirito had a look of fear on his face.

" _What my own floor as a room?"_ he asked she shook her head no, " _You mean the milk?"_ he asked again she still shook her head no and was now glaring at him so hard you would think she was trying to cause him to burst into flames.

" _Well that just leaves the bath."_ He says and she starts nodding her head quickly.

" _May I use your bath?"_ She asked, Kirito looked back at Sinon to see what she thought when Sinon was laughing hard while rolling on the ground.

Kirito glared at her as Sinon looked back up at him and nodded it was ok.

::: December 6th 2022 the entrance to the first floor boss room:::

The group was all assembled for the first boss fight Kirito, Sinon and Asuna where standing near the back and to their right was Klein and his group.

" _I only have one thing to say to everyone let's WIN!"_ Diabal shouted out as he pushed the boss door open.

They all filed in as all the torches on the sides started to light in the back of the room was a large kobold who then jumped in front of the players.

In his arms was a small buckler like shield and a one handed Axe.

" _TOO BATTLE!"_ Diabal yelled as everyone from teams a through d went in to attack the boss.

Sinon was in the back ranks using her throwing picks and knives to help with the minions while Asuna and Kirito charged them.

After about a half hour of fighting the boss hit his last health gauge and Kirito, Asuna and Sinon took out the last minions.

They all prepared for the final push when Diabel yelled out for everyone to stand back he had this.

Kirito and Klein looked up when the boss tossed his original weapons' to the floor and pulled out was supposed to be a talwar but Kirito noticed something was off with the weapon.

" _Diabal no pull back that is not a talwar it's a nodachi!"_ Kirito yelled Kibaou head this and looked over towards Diabal.

Diabal did not have a chance to react to what had happened and was sliced across his chest then thrown towards the back.

Kirito at this point took charge. " _Klein Asuna help them out Sinon give them cover!"_ Kirito yelled pointing towards the players that Illfang jumped in front of.

Sinon hit him in the eye with a throwing pick which caused him to step back a bit while Klein sliced at him and Asuna used linear on him.

Kirito rushed over to Diabal as his health was starting to fall from yellow to red he pulled out a health potion, only to have Diabal push it away.

" _No go win this defeat him for those that have died please."_ Diabal said.

Kirito while surprised shoved the tip of the potion into his mouth forcing him to take it.

" _No you said no one dies in here today that means you, I figured out you are a beta tester like me you were after the last attack bonus, sorry but your gonna be here when it's over."_ Kirito said to him as his health stopped falling and rose back into the yellow.

Kirito yelled over for Kibaou to take him and he ran over to help the others out.

Illfang was about to take a swing at Asuna when it was all of a sudden blocked by Kirito.

" _Listen I need you to help me defeat him just like with the minions we can do this."_ Kirito says to Asuna and to Sinon, they both nodded and Sinon jumped back as Kirito and Asuna ran towards the boss.

Kirito parried Illfangs sword. " _Switch!"_ he yelled to Asuna who nodded and went in for the hit landing it perfectly.

Sinon meanwhile was launching throwing knives at him causing his health to finally dip into the red.

The three of them repeated this as Kirito would parry and Asuna would go in to deliver the blow that gave Sinon a opening to a critical hit spot.

Only this time Illfang recovered and swung for Asuna she dodged at the last second losing her cloak in the process.

Kirito was a little stunned by this and did not notice Illfang swing for him.

" _KIRITO!"_ Sinon yelled out.

Kirito looked up and saw it only able to block part of the strike he is then kicked by the boss having him slam into Asuna and then Sinon, looking up he sees health bar go into the red.

Illfang comes in to give the finishing blow on them when all of a sudden they hear a clank and look up both Agil and Klein blocking the blow.

" _We got this till you get your health back up!"_ Agil yells.

Kirito nods and takes a health pot as do the other two there health now back into the green.

Kirito looks at his partners. " _Are you two ready to finish this?"_ Kirito asks.

" _Yes."_ Is all Asuna says as she steps up next to Kirito he turns and looks at Sinon.

" _I got your back partner."_ Sinon says pulling out the last of her throwing knives.

" _Right then let's do it."_ He says as him and Asuna charge at Illfang while Sinon starts a throwing skill.

Illfang brings his sword up to take out Klein and Agil when all of a sudden hi is hit in the belly by a throwing knife.

He staggers back a little while Kirito and Asuna rush in, Illfang recovers and charges up a sword skill that Kirito bats away giving Asuna a opening.

" _All right Sinon, Asuna lets finish this."_ He yells out as Asuna goes in for a linear attack while Sinon launch's the last of her throwing knives.

" _Switch!"_ He yells as Asuna jumps back and Kirito goes in, he hits Illfang on the belly and then activates the vertical sword skill slicing up to his head finishing off the last of his health.

After the boss disappears into a sea of pixels a giant congratulations sign appears with everyone getting there little window saying what they received from the kill.

Kirito gets a extra window for the last attack bonus the coat of midnight.

Sinon comes up and places a hand on his shoulders and Asuna stands next to him on the other side.

Everyone is cheering when all of a sudden they here Kibaou yelling for them to stop.

Everyone turns to him as someone else is helping Diabal back up.

" _Why, why did you not say anything sooner about the bosses second weapon you knew didn't you, you knew and said nothing Diabal almost dies because of that."_ Kibaou asked.

" _I know why he is a beta tester he knew and said nothing because he is a beta tester only looking out for himself."_ The other said.

" **Oh no if I don't find a way to nip this fast we are gonna have a lot more issues."** Kirito thought to himself.

" _He was one of the ones that left us in the dust to die the day this death game launched."_ Another by the name of Lind yelled.

" _Hey back off I would be dead if he did not help me on the day of launch!"_ Klein yelled in defense of Kirito.

The arguing started to intensify when all of a sudden Kirito started laughing.

This caused everyone to look at him as he got up from where he was sitting.

" _Kazuto-Kun what are you doing?"_ Sinon whispered into his ear, he placed a hand up towards her.

She was taken aback by this gesture unsure of what was going on.

" _Beta testers please don't lump me in with those noobs, they had no idea what they were doing when they got here."_ He said.

" _Yeah I knew what the boss was going to do because I made it higher than anybody else in the beta test I saw bosses with sword skills you have not seen yet that was how I knew."_ He said manically.

" _Wait that, that makes you a cheater to a beta tester and a cheaters, you're a beater!"_ Lind and Kibaou both yelled out.

Sinon seeing this jumped up and joined him.

" _That is right but he was not alone I was right there with him the whole time."_ Sinon yelled back.

" _Shino what are you doing?"_ he whispered to her.

" _You're not taking this heat alone not while I'm with you Kazuto-Kun."_ She replied back.

" _Beater I like it just don't lump me in with those lousy beta testers."_ He said as he equipped his new item and him and Sinon walked towards the stairs.

Asuna not sure what had just happened looked at Klein and Agil who had figured out that Kirito and Sinon took all the heat off the rest of the beta testers.

She ran up the stairs after them, they turned towards her and she stopped.

" _What are you guys doing?"_ She asked.

" _Listen Asuna you need to not associate with us ok it is for the best."_ Sinon said.

She shook her head. " _Listen Asuna you have the chance to be one of the strongest in the game if someone you trusts invites you to a guild take it ok."_ Kirito stated as he removed Asuna from the group and he and Sinon continued their way up the stairs and to floor 2.

They activated the door and walked out onto the field of floor 2 they looked around and started to head for the main village to activate the teleport gate.

They were about 20 meters away when they heard people shouting for them, they could not make out what they were saying and thought it was the raid group laying in on them.

They kept walking till all of a sudden Kirito felt a hand grab his arm and start to twist him around.

His other hand reached for his sword till he noticed who it was.

" _Asuna?"_ He said surprised as was Sinon, it was then they noticed Agil, Klein, his group of friends and Argo running up to them.

" _I will not let you run off on me like that."_ Asuna stated.

" _Look if your seen with us they will treat you badly Asuna."_ Sinon says.

Asuna glares at her for a second. " _So what if they do I see you guys as friends and I don't care what the others say about you."_ She said which took Kirito and Sinon by surprise.

" _Yeah man I would not have even been in there or even alive if it were not for you helping me that day I stand behind you no matter what."_ Klein said which also caught Kirito by surprise.

" _Wait Klein I just left you there and ran off on you, how?"_ Kirito started to say.

" _Hey man remember it was me that said 6 more people would drag you down, and if you feel that bad about supposedly abandoning me then I will not forgive you completely for it till we share a good meal on the other side."_ Klein said.

Kirito was in utter shock surprised that even with the hatred towards beta testers focused on him and Sinon these people still trusted them.

The next to speak was the giant of a man with a battle axe. " _Listen man I know why you did and I really respect that you stopped that before it became a full on PK fest in there."_ Agil stated.

Kirito looked over at Sinon who nodded her head in agreement with the others.

Kirito just shrugged his shoulders. " _All right if you want to stay with us who am I to say no."_ Kirito said as they all cheered.

They headed off to the next village once they arrived they went and checked into the inn Kirito and Sinon sharing a room while they offered Asuna to stay with then she declined going with Argo instead Klein and his guys as well as Agil got their own rooms.

:::Kirito and Sinon's room :::

They got in and saw two beds and started to relax a little as Kirito pulled out two pieces of that dry bread form the first floor.

Sinon looked at him and scoffed. " _Kazuto-Kun do we really need to eat that bread again."_ She asked.

" _Well I guess we have enough Cor to go out to eat tonight want to see if the others want to join us?"_ he asked.

She nodded and they all said yes.

They met in the Café right next to the Inn they sat down ordered there food and started eating as soon as it arrived.

" _SO Kirito what do you plan to do when we reach the third floor?"_ Klein asked.

Kirito knew what he meant that was where guilds could finally be formed.

" _Well we have to do a quest to get Sinon her bow but other than that most likely grinding and mapping you?"_ Kirito asked.

" _Me and the boys here are gonna form our guild you three are welcome in it of course."_ Klein said.

They all looked at each other Sinon Shook her head no knowing the ridicule Klein would get for having the two beaters in his guild.

" _I can't speak for Asuna or the little rat over here but me and Sinon are gonna stay solo for awhile."_ Kirito stated.

" _While I should hit Ki-Bo for calling me little but I can't join a guild being a info broker means being impartial and being in a guild destroys that."_ Argo stated.

" _I am not sure yet Klein there is a lot of things about me people find repulsive so I will stay solo for the time being as well but Arigato."_ Asuna said.

" **What the hell is repulsive about her she is good looking and good at the game?"** Sinon thought to herself.

" _All right then the offer will always be there for all of you should you ever change your minds."_ Klein said.

They all spent the rest of the night eating and talking.

::: April 8th 2023:::

Sinon and Kirito were heading back to the town on floor 17 after hunting down materials so that Sinon could get Lisbeth to craft arrows for her.

Sinon had been able to do the quest to get the bow skill on floor three and it was after that they finally parted ways with Asuna promising to keep in contact with her.

Though they both found it amusing that when they did come into random contact with her, she was with Argo the Rat, though she did take their advice and joined a guild.

She became very powerful and was on her way to being second in command of her guild, Argo was still the best info broker in the game and also the most expensive as well.

She would sell you info while at the same time finding ways to empty your wallet.

Klein still kept in contact with us trying to get us to join his guild over and over again saying that Lind and his Divine Dragon Alliance guild would stop trying to but you guys on crap duty in boss raids.

They turned him down over and over again afraid they would tarnish his guild with them still being labeled beaters by the DDA and Kibaou and his following.

However Kirito and Sinon seemed to have caught the eye of the leader of the Knights of the Blood Heathcliff, this was also the same guild Asuna had joined.

While he did not offer a invitation to them to join he did however value their advice and counsel at boss meetings which seemed to anger Lind.

Sinon turned to Kirito. " _Hey Kazuto-kun we have a few days before we take on the 28_ _th_ _floor boss and the meeting is not till tomorrow afternoon, what you want to do tonight?"_ Sinon asked the both still reverting to using their real names with each other when alone.

Kirito just shrugs and goes to answer when they hear a scream in the distance, they run towards it and find a small group of players with one playing forward the others trying to take on the mob from a small distance with spears.

Without thinking Sinon nocks a arrow and fires while Kirito runs in to block what would have been a kill hit on the only tank build in the group.

The arrow hits it mark distracting the mob while Kirito jumps in and does a vertical square skill to destroy it.

Both he and Sinon look at the group the first one to talk is a little one in a yellow cloak and knit cap.

" _Arigato for that it looked like we were goners there."_ The one in yellow says.

" _It was no problem what level are you guys?"_ Kirito asks.

" _Um around level 20 with a couple of us at 18 and 19."_ A new voice spoke up he was very tall.

Kirito and Sinon were taken aback by this.

" _You know it is not recommend to do a field dungeon unless you're at least 5 to 10 levels above it right?"_ Sinon says.

The tall one puts his hand behind his head and rubs it. " _Yeah we know we were hoping to gain a good amount of experience with our group size so we can someday join the frontlines."_ He says sheepishly.

" _Well anyway you should be more careful the mobs on this floor are no joke why don't we walk you to town so you can teleport to safety."_ Kirito says to them.

They agree but then the tall one asks them. " _Hey would you guys like to join us on floor 11 so we can buy you a meal and drink as our thanks for you two rescuing us?"_ The tall one asks.

Kirito and Sinon look at each other and nod that they would like too.

" _Great my name is Keita, the little one is Ducker, the one in purple is our forward Tetsuo, that is Sasamaru in green and the girl in back is Sachi, we were all in the same computer club in high school when we dove into the game."_ Keita explained.

" _Oh it is nice to meet you guys my name is Kirito and this is Sinon."_ Kirito says.

This cause some of the group to gasp hearing their names.

Ducker walks forward with a huge grin on his face. " _Wait you're the Black Swordsman Kirito and the Eagle eye Archer Sinon no way you guys are like two of the greatest players on the frontlines."_ Ducker says with his grin getting bigger.

Kirito looks at Sinon. " _Wait when did we get nicknames?"_ he asked as Sinon giggled.

" _Blame Asuna and her rat for that."_ Sinon says with a slight smile on her face.

" _Damn it Leader your luck skill must be beyond limits to have these two be the ones that saved us."_ Ducker says.

Everyone but Keita laughs at that while Keita just chuckles a little.

::: Floor 11 Taft:::

" _To Kirito and Sinon our hero's Kanpai!"_ They all yell out to a now sheepish looking Sinon and Kirito.

" _Arigato."_ They both respond.

" _Listen I know I shouldn't really ask this but we would like to get stronger and make it to the front lines like you guys, would you be interested in training us?"_ Keita asks as he opens a trade window putting in a lot of Cor.

Kirito declines the trade which slightly disheartens Keita, then they turn to each other and whisper a few things back and forth.

Kirito and Sinon then look at the group. " _We would be happy to help you guys out and teach you some things but there are two conditions, one we will not be around all the time due to us being clearers second when we are working with you, you follow everything we say and not get in over your heads ok."_ Sinon says as they all nod with smiles on their face.

" _Also you do not have to pay us for it we will get Cor from the kills too so that is good enough ok."_ Kirito adds they all respond with a smile on their face.

Sinon is looking over the group when she can see Sachi fidgeting and looking a little frightened.

" _Damn leader your luck is beyond great."_ Ducker said as Sinon got up from her chair and walked over to Sachi.

" _Sachi-San may I speak with you for a moment?"_ Sinon asks

Sachi nods and they head outside.

" _Yes Sinon-Senpai what can I do for you?"_ Sachi asks.

" _First drop the Senpai nonsense your older than me if you're in high school second what is on your mind you looked unsure and scared in there are you ok?"_ Sinon asks while waving her hands in front of her face.

" _Have you ever wanted to run away and hide?"_ Sachi asks this catches Sinon by surprise.

When Sinon does not answer right away Sachi continues.

" _I am afraid of dying and Keita wants me to start training with a sword and shield to be up front with Tetsuo and I am so scared that I am going to die and let them all down."_ Sachi says.

Sinon puts a hand on her shoulder. " _Before I met Kirito I always wanted to run and hide away but once I met him it helped me get a little stronger and face things head on, now that does not mean there are not things that frighten me or anything like that and to be honest there are still times I fell I'm not strong at all."_ Sinon said.

Sachi looked up at her with a little shock one of the greatest clearers in the game one of only a few that have the archery skill and the only one that does that fights on the front line.

" _May I ask what frightens you or makes you feel like you're not strong enough Sinon-San?"_ Sachi responds with.

" _Honestly Sachi I will not go into to detail about it I'm still not comfortable talking about it but I suffer from post traumatic stress disorder and no it's not from the game but something that happened in my past, and there are still times I have nightmares and I have panic attacks but not as much as before."_ Sinon explains.

" _Oh ok thank you for telling me but how do I get over this fear of dying I really only wanted to stay in the town of beginnings but Keita Ducker Tetsuo all of them are my best friends in the real world I did not want to let them down."_ Sachi says with tears coming down her face.

Sinon moves in and hugs her lightly.

" _It is ok to be scared Sachi have you told them yet?"_ Sinon asked.

Sachi shook her head no. " _I am afraid they will hate me for it."_ Sachi responds with.

" _Listen you use a Spear as your main weapon correct?"_ Sinon asks as Sachi nods.

" _Ok we can have you switch to a full Halberd which uses the same skill set as spears but also grants high blocking from a slight more distance than a Shield and sword build."_ Sinon states.

Sachi cheers up a little. " _But you do need to talk to your guild about this ok I believe they will understand and help you with your fears."_ Sinon explained.

Sachi nodded. " _May I ask Sinon-San what helps you not have nightmares or panic attacks a lot anymore?"_ Sachi asks.

" _Well for one the object that sets them off is not in the game, the other is being around Kirito, he and his sister saved me from bullies one day and became my best friends."_ Sinon explained.

" _Oh ok Arigato Sinon-San for talking with me I will do as you suggest tonight."_ Sachi says as Sinon smiles at her.

They then walk back in to see everyone laughing at the table.

::: April 12, 2023:::

Everyone was celebrating the defeat of the boss on the 28th floor Sinon had gotten the last attack bonus with a arrow right into the head of the boss.

Her rare item was a new Recurve bow with far better stats than the one she had from the quest.

Kirito had congratulate her and saw one of the fighters walk up to them he was new to the clearer groups and did not seem to have a guild affiliation.

He walked up to both of them when he gasped at the sight of Sinon.

" _Asada-San is that you?"_ the _hooded_ figure asked as he pulled his hood back.

Sinon was a little surprised by who she saw.

" _Shinkawa-San you're in this game?"_ She asked.

Kirito stood off to the side listening in.

" _Well in here I am known as Spiegal and I dove in with my brother on the day of the launch so I usually run with him but wanted to try a boss fight so here I am, who is your friend here."_ Spiegal asked.

" _Oh this is Kirito he is actually the brother to the girl I introduced you to in the café that day."_ Sinon explained.

" _Also Spiegal I go by Sinon in here."_ She said putting her hand out to shake his he did as well, Sinon then noticed a weird marking on his arm but chose to not ask about it.

" _Well that is great Sinon I look forward to seeing you again, but I have to get going."_ Spiegal says as he walks away with his waving in the air.

" _Nice guy I take it he went to your old school since I never saw him in our."_ Kirito said.

Sinon nodded as they heard Asuna calling over to them.

They walked up to her. " _Hey Asuna how have you been?"_ Sinon asked.

" _Been doing ok Sinonon, but I grabbed you guys I just got a message from Argo-Chan she wants to meet with you guys."_ Asuna says with a smile on her face.

" _And the rat could not message me?"_ Kirito says sarcastically.

Sinon bops him on the head. " _Play nice Kirito ok we will meet her at the café next to our inn on floor 27."_ Sinon says.

Asuna nods as she runs off to her guild.

Kirito looks at Sinon. " _So you ever notice that when the rat is brought up Asuna seems to beam why is that?"_ Kirito asks.

" **Dear god I am now starting to believe he lived a sheltered life."** Sinon thinks to herself.

" _I don't know you will have to ask her."_ Sinon lies kind of seeing as she is only guessing at this point.

:::Floor 27 Café:::

Sinon and Kirito are sitting at a table when Asuna walks up to them.

" _Hi guys."_ Asuna greets as they wave back and say hello to her.

" _So where is your pet rat?"_ Kirito asks.

" _Now, now Ki-Bo I am not her pet just really good friend anyway I am glad you both came."_ Argo sais as she took a seat with them.

" _What do you have and how much?"_ Kirito said getting to the point.

" _The first part of this info is free the second well it will be about 10,000 Cor."_ Argo stated.

Kirito mumbled something about the rat trying to take all his savings.

" _Well since you paid me right away I will start with the second bit of Info, there has been a rise of player killings by a couple of larger groups, 1 is called titans hand, though they usually rob a player and run off they only kill them if they are broke, the other is larger and seems to be more violent they are called laughing coffin."_ Argo sated this caught the others by surprise.

" _This laughing coffin well they are brutal lead by a guy named PoH and his lieutenants are known as Johnny Black and the red eye XaXa, you can notice them by a tattoo they brand on their members even green recon members is a skull and arm bone peeking out of a coffin."_ Argo explained Sinon silently gasped.

" _The first part that I said was free was that someone has been asking for a lot of info on Sin-Chan I never see his face and when asked he always has some intermediary do the trade of Cor so I cannot see his name."_ Argo stated.

" _I just wanted to let you guys know so that you can be more careful ok I care about both of you."_ Argo says.

Sinon thanks her with a smile Kirito on the other hand. " _If you cared about us you would not try to empty my wallet everythime we see each other."_ Kirito says.

" _Aw Ki-Bo I would I make a living if I gave all my info for free."_ Argo said with a smile as she and Asuna got up to leave and asked them to be careful.

They all agreed and left.

Later that night in their room Kirito and Sinon have gotten changed Kirito is going through his inventory while Sinon was shaking a bit at her bed.

Kirito noticed it and walked over to her bed.

" _Shino are you ok?"_ he asked.

" _Kazuto-Kun that boy we saw today that knew me in the real world he had a tattoo similar to the one that Argo describe at least I think he did I only saw part of it when he shook my hand."_ Shino said.

" _Kazuto what if he comes after us what if he is the one hounding Argo for info on me?"_ She says starting to panic Kazuto shifting into comforting mode that he does when she has her nightmares and panic attacks.

" _I will not let anyone harm you Shino I promise as long as I draw breath your safe you mean a lot to me and to Sugu as well."_ Kazuto says.

" _Arigato Kazuto-Kun."_ She replies as she falls asleep in his arms.

::: safe zone in a cave on the 25th floor:::

There is a short boy pacing back and forth in tattered cloak. " _How dare he touch my Asada-San I was saving and protecting her just fine till she went to his school."_ The boy was saying.

Another figure walks up he is also in a tattered rode but had a mask on with glowing red eyes.

" _How was the raid little brother?"_ The man in the mask asked.

" _It went fine found Asada-San finally and she was with some boy how dare he touch my Asada-San."_ The boy repeated.

The man in the masks. " _Would you like us to collect her little brother?"_ he asked.

" _Yes XaXa-Niisan I would."_ Spiegal says as he smile.

" **Oh Asada-San XaXa-Niisan is going to rescue you and bring you to me where you belong."** The boy thought with a grotesque smile on his face

 **There you go folks sorry for the long chapter but i had alot to get out on here i did timeskip a bit also i introduced Laughing Coffin here and i also set up the two death gun guys since i thought if Shino is in here why not Spiegal anyway please review as always i do enjoy them.**

 **Till next Chapter Catch ya on the flip side**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok folks thank you for dealing with the system not updating you when i posted a new chapter anyway here is chapter 4 here i set up alot of the relationships between everyone i do hope you all enjoy.**

 **A/N trigger warning there will be a assumption of rape and people will die in this chapter you have been warned.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Sword Art Online Reki Kawahara does please support the official release**

::: May 5th 2024 Floor 60:::

It has just been a little over a year since Argo gave the info on the PK guilds and Sinon realized that a former friend was a part of the worst one.

Though Spiegal had wanted his older brother to get his precious Asada-San to him it has been hard to get near her when she is surrounded by friends who are clearers.

The year has also been slightly good the Moonlit Black Cats thanks to Kirito and Sinon's training and help have made the front lines and participated in the raid that cleared floor 55 opening up the town of Granzam for the Knights of the Blood to get there new headquarters.

Kirito and Sinon had taken to getting a player apartment on floor 50 near Agil's shop, they had also helped in the capture of Titans Hand as well as helping the girl Silica revive her dragon familiar.

Though both are still afraid of admitting their feelings for each other some of their friends however have not been.

In a large surprise just after clearing floor 50 Asuna finally admitted to Sinon that she had no romantic feelings for Kirito, which for some reason Sinon thought she did.

What the big surprise was, when Asuna revealed that she and Argo had been dating so to speak since floor 40, Asuna and Argo both were afraid of being judged but a certain blacksmith friend convinced her to take a chance.

Today while they normally leveled together Kirito had some things he had to take care of and Sinon decided she was gonna go and grind out some levels with Sachi and Tensou from the Black Cats.

" _Wow Sinon that was a lot of fun today, and if Keita has not said it yet thank you to both you and Kirito for helping us get to the front lines."_ Tensou said.

" _It was no problem Tensou to be honest it was a learning experience for me and Kirito as well."_ Sinon said with a smile.

" _I'm just happy I got the last attack bonus on the last boss we fought this halberd is great."_ Sachi said with a shy smile on her face.

" _Still a little shy around friends Sach?"_ Tensou started to say till he fell to the ground with a small dagger in his shoulder.

Sachi and Sinon spun around weapons drawn when all of a sudden Sachi hits the ground paralyzed by a poisoned dagger just like Tensou.

Sinon had activated her tracking skill and had an arrow knocked in her bow.

" _Come out now before I fire."_ She said calmly.

" _Well well well what do we have here?"_ Said a man with a black hood over his head.

He drew his weapon and pointed it at Sinon.

" _Now now Johnny you know our orders we are to take her alive back to base."_ Said another voice but she did not see who this one belonged to.

" _What about the other two XaXa can I make them fight each other to the death and kill the winner?"_ Johnny asked.

" _Not this time Johnny the orders are for him to know what happened and we need witnesses for that, now Asada-San I do believe you owe a visit to my little brother you can come quietly or not either way you are coming with us."_ XaXa said as he walked up to her.

" _What you gonna paralyze me too already have an antidote crystal ready for that."_ She snarled back.

" _Nope don't need to see my brother told us how to handle you already, I'm told you have a very large fear of guns or anything resembling a gun."_ XaXa said as he formed a gun using his hand and pointed it at Sinon.

She started to tense up. " **No I am strong I can't let my fears control me here, I am strong."** She kept thinking to herself as she was shaking slightly.

" _By the way Asada-San BANG!"_ XaXa yelled in her face as he made it look like he fired his fake gun.

At that moment Sinon started to have a panic attack and fell to her knees tears were coming from her eyes as she tried to control her attack.

" _So this is the resolve of a true murderer huh?"_ XaXa asked pushing her farther into her panic attack.

At this point Sinon dropped face down on the ground shaking in pure fear.

XaXa picked her up and started to carry her away, Johnny on the other hand turned to the two lying on the ground.

" _The Poison lasts for 15 minutes don't you worry we will be long gone and oh yea let the black swordsman know that Spiegal has reclaimed what is his."_ Johnny stated.

" _Oh and one more thing those nice messengers you clearers sent to negotiate with us were fun to play with before we killed them."_ He said as he laughed manically and ran to catch up to XaXa.

About an hour later Kirito was heading back to his apartment from what he was out doing which was getting his second sword made by Lisbeth.

When he got a message from Keita to come to their guild house on floor 22 and that it was a emergency.

He went to the warp gate to get there, after about 15 minutes he arrives at the guild base.

He walks in to find Sachi being comforted by Keita crying while Tensou was sitting down seemingly yelling at himself.

" _Guys what happened?"_ Kirito asked.

Tensou was the first one to look up.

" _Kirito I am so sorry we tried by they got the jump on us and poisoned me and Sachi before they took her."_ Tensou said.

Kirito gasped with shock. " _Tensou who took her where is Sinon?"_ Kirito asked trying to remain calm.

Sachi answered first. " _Laughing coffin Kirito she was taken by laughing coffin."_ Sachi said still crying.

" _Listen Kirito I am so sorry I failed you as a friend but they said that Sinon's rightful owner had her back or something like that, and that they killed the messengers that Heathcliff and Lind sent to them."_ Tensou said before turning away from Kirito.

Kirito grabbed his shoulder. " _No Tensou you did not fail me as a friend you were ambushed."_ Kirito started to say but was interrupted by another message from Asuna.

" _Listen guys Heathcliff and Lind are summoning the assault team to Granzam for an emergency meeting on Laughing Coffin we should go it could help get Sinon back."_ Kirito stated trying very hard to remain composed.

They all agreed and went to teleport to Granzam.

The Black Cats took a seat near the front of the meeting room while Kirito still upset with what happened sat with Klein and Fuurinkazan.

Klein looked over at Kirito while they were waiting for Heathcliff Asuna and Lind to get there.

" _Hey Kirito what's going on and where is Sinon?"_ Klein asked him.

Kirito looked at him with slight tears in his eyes.

" _This has something to do with Laughing Coffin Klein and they kidnapped Sinon earlier."_ Kirito said as more tears came down his face.

Klein's face turned red with anger that these people took someone he considered a good friend.

" _How did they get her?"_ Klein asked.

Kirito who had been told everything by Tensou including the panic attack.

Klein looked at him and moved in closer to him.

" _She suffers from PTSD doesn't she?"_ Klein asked.

This caught Kirito by surprise. " _How did you figure that out?"_ Kirito asked.

" _My grandfather had it I have seen firsthand what that can do to someone, listen buddy I'm here for you we will get her back I promise ok."_ Klein said as Kirito thanked him and nodded.

Finally Heathcliff, Asuna and Lind walked into the room and set a board up on the wall.

" _Thank you all for coming as you all know I am Heathcliff of the Knights of the blood this is my vice commander Asuna."_ Heathcliff stated.

" _I am Lind leader of the Divine Dragon Alliance and we called this meeting to figure out what to do about Laughing Coffin."_ Lind stated.

Asuna stepped forward. " _Listen this guild has been gaining more strength for the last year and they have grown out of control, yesterday the Knights of the blood and the Divine Dragon Alliance sent messengers to them to broker a peace agreement, all we got back was there weapons and it has been confirmed on the wall of life that they are dead."_ Asuna explained which caused a few to gasp.

" _However just after we called this meeting I was informed that a very close and personal friend to me was taken by the one's shown here Red eye XaXa and Johnny Black, not only is she a good friend but she is one of the clearers the eagle eyed Sinon."_ Asuna said which caused the members of the Black Cats to tense up and for Fuurinkazan to grow angry.

Lind stepped up to talk at this point.

" _We are going to form a crusade of 50 players and we will attack their base on floor 35 tomorrow morning, our main objectives are to capture any member of Laughing coffin and have them sent to the Black Iron Prison, Thinker and Diabal of The Army have assured us they will be on the receiving end of these corridor crystals to lock them up."_ Lind explained.

Asuna spoke up again. " _Each team will be given 10 Corridor crystals set for Black Iron prison we will split the crusade into 2 groups of 25 players, and to also complete the secondary misson of rescuing Sinon and any other player they have kidnapped for their perverted and manic games."_ Asuna explained.

Heathcliff was the next to speak. " _The first team will be lead by Vice Commander Asuna with Vanguard commander Godfree and Fuurinkazan leader Klein as her back up Lind will lead the second team with Keita of the Moonlit Black Cats and Smidt my field commander as his back up."_ He explained.

" _We will also at this point need volunteers for the main crusade I will stay back here with a team of 30 to come in as back up if needed, are there any questions."_ Heathcliff stated.

There were none Klein and Asuna had asked for Kirito to be on their team and he was allowed the groups had been split evenly and went back to their homes or inns to rest and prepare for the crusade.

Asuna had told Kirito to come back to her house she was staying at on floor 58, he walked in and they were greeted by Argo who had also just returned.

" _Hey Ki-Bo I heard I am sorry is there anything I can do to help you?"_ Argo stated to her friend.

He had tears in his eye and looked at Argo. " _Please tell me everything you know about this Red Eye XaXa."_ He said.

" _From what I can tell he is PoH's top vice commander and one of his most trusted he also has his little brother in the guild as well Spiegal, from what I was able to gather Spiegal knew Sinon in real life and he was the one that asked his brother to get her."_ Argo explained as Kirito just collapsed on the chair crying.

Argo and Asuna both approached him and wrapped their arms around him.

" _Listen Ki-Bo, Asu-Chan I want to join the crusader group with my sneaking skill and high agility I can be a good scout and I will make it my main mission to find Sin-Chan."_ Argo stated.

Asuna looked at her with a little worry in her eyes.

" _Argo all I ask is that you be careful please I can't lose any of you."_ She says.

Argo smiles as she sees Kirito looking at her with a little worry on his face.

" _Don't worry there is a reason I am called the rat I'm good at sneaking however I want one more person that has a high sneaking skill as me."_ She whispers into Asuna's ear who nods.

" _Funny I thought we called you the rat because you try and cheat us out of our Cor?"_ Kirito said with slight humor.

Argo just smiled at him. " _Ki-Bo you're lucky I like you and that my Asu-Chan likes you or I would sell all your secrets."_ Argo said to him causing Kirito to give a small half smile.

" _Arigato Argo for trying to cheer me up and arigato Asuna for letting me come back here I don't know if I could handle this alone tonight."_ Kirito said with fresh tears coming from his eyes.

Argo walks behind him and wraps her arms around him. " _Ki-Bo listen me and Asu-Chan are here for you, you love her don't you?"_ Argo states then asks.

Kirito nods. " _I wish I had told her how I feel, I am so scared now that I will never be able to tell her."_ Kirito said still crying.

Asuna standing in front of him gets down on her knees and places her hands on his. " _Don't worry Kirito-Kun ok you will get to tell her after we get her back tomorrow but why don't you go lie down in the spare bed and get some rest me and Argo are here if you need anything."_ Asuna said to him as he nodded and was lead to the bed.

As he went to lie down he noticed that there was only one other bed at this point he started to get up.

" _You guys only have 2 beads listen I will stay on the couch so one of you doesn't have to." Kirito said._

Argo snickered a little. " _Um Ki-Bo I know you're going through a tough time right now but did you forget me and Asu-Chan are a couple we share the same bed this is our guest bed."_ Argo stated which caused Asuna to smile as well as blush a little.

" _Oh yeah I'm sorry guys I am just a mess right now."_ Kirito said as he sat on the bed crying.

Argo and Asuna comforted him while he cried till he fell asleep, they tucked him in and went to sleep themselves.

:::May 6th 2024 Granzam warp gate:::

The crusaders have assembled at the warp gate before going to floor 35, Heathcliff gave out some final orders as everyone nodded to and then teleported away.

The crusader group got to the entrance to the cave they split into their two groups and headed off into the cave.

After about 25 minutes of searching Asuna's team stopped when Kirito threw his arms up having activated his search and detection skill.

He looked up at a platform just off to the left and above them, the group then heard clapping coming from it.

" _Bravo, bravo you know I did not think this would work at all but boys we have some new friends to play with here."_ The voice spoke as he walked forward.

It was Johnny Black and to his left was XaXa and his right Spiegal.

" _Yea Johnny we should thank our informant for letting us know there routes and which group had the black swordsman in it."_ Spiegal stated which earned him a glare from XaXa.

Before anyone on the team could react they saw that they were surrounded on all sides by members of Laughing Coffin.

XaXa jumped down. " _Oh don't worry you're not the only group getting to have fun with us._ XaXa said.

The orange players drew their weapons as did the crusaders Kirito having unsheathed his Elundicator stepped forward.

" _Where is she, where is Sinon!"_ Kirito yelled at him.

With this Spiegal jumped down. " _Asada-San is mine now pretender she will always be mine no one is allowed to touch her, I always protected her from the bullies at our school and everything would have been great if you and your dirty sister had not taken her from me."_ Spiegal spat at him.

Kirito growled as he pointed his sword at him.

" _Sinon belongs only to herself you sick bastard now where is she!"_ Kirito yelled out.

Spiegal growled and went to move forward towards Kirito but was stopped by XaXa.

" _Careful little brother."_ XaXa stated as he moved to the side from where he was standing.

With his movement light was able to illuminate the area that was directly behind him.

All the crusaders gasped on her knees and having her arms suspended by chains was Sinon all she had equipped at the time was undergarments she looked roughed up and it looked like the durability of her undergarments was very low.

Kirito's eye's narrowed at Spiegal. " _What have you done to her!"_ He yelled as he moved forward with his sword aimed at his target.

He stopped when he saw a member of Laughing Coffin place a knife to Sinon's neck.

" _I got what was mine swordsman and she was very compliant with us, but I guess it also helps when we are the masters in this game of making poisons and other potions that can emulate drugs from the real world."_ Spiegal said with a huge smile on his face.

" _Though I believe she quite enjoyed it to be honest."_ He stated laughing.

" _YOU BASTARD!"_ Kirito yelled as he dashed forward activating a sword skill only to have it blocked.

Everyone else had been ready to jump in when they saw Kirito launch himself but froze almost immediately.

XaXa waved his finger at them though. " _I would not do that if I were you one wrong move or if you try to attack us my associate there makes sure her nerve gear fries her brain nice and toasty like got it."_ XaXa said.

" _Now drop your weapons and surrender."_ XaXa ordered.

Kirito who still had his detection skill activated noticed something but did not react.

He then dropped his sword to the ground.

" _I offer you a trade I will give you my life to do with as you please if you release Sinon to Asuna, you can kill me force me to do whatever you want I just want her to be released."_ Kirito said after raising his hands in the air.

" _Kirito-Kun what are you doing?"_ Asuna demanded from him.

" _I have this Asuna I need to do this as long as I know she is safe that is all that matters to me."_ Kirito stated.

Godfree and Klein went to move forward to stop Kirito from surrendering, but they were stopped by Asuna who just shook her head.

XaXa looked at Kirito. " _So the black Swordsman will submit to Laughing Coffin in exchange for the murderer is that it?"_ XaXa asked.

Kirito just nodded.

Spiegal was whispering something along the lines that he does not want to lose his Asada-San.

As Kirito moved closer there was a bright flash of light that hit right in front of Sinon blinding anyone looking that way.

The crusaders had clamped their eyes closed before that happened, however the members of Laughing Coffin did not and were temporarily blinded.

Kirito reopened his eyes to see Ducker picking the locks on Sinon's chains.

After 30 seconds he succeeds in getting her free.

However Spiegal got his sight back and saw someone touch Sinon. " _NO! You can't touch her no one does but me!"_ He yells as he lunges for Ducker only to be tackled to the ground by a small girl.

Spiegal lands on his back and opens his eyes to see a girl with mousy brown hair and whisker marks on her face.

" _Sorry there sicko no one harms my friends."_ Argo says as she having equipped her claw weapons slashes Spiegal across his face.

"ARGHH! YOU BITCH!"Spiegal yells as he shoves his dagger into Argo's stomach area.

Argo screeches in pain as she falls backwards off him. " _ARGO!"_ Asuna yells out at her lover getting stabbed.

Ducker now holding on to Sinon on his shoulder he reaches out with and grab Argo's arm.

" _Kirito, Asuna I got them you can take these sicko's out, TELEPORT CORRAL!"_ he yells out having a teleport crystal in his other hand.

XaXa jumps to where he was but does not make it in time as Ducker disappears with Sinon and Argo back to his guild house.

Now free to carry out the primary mission as the secondary was completed, Kirito slams his foot on the hilt of his sword on the ground, causing it to spin up off the ground for him to grab midair.

" _Attack!"_ Asuna yells out as the crusaders go into combat against the laughing coffin members, Kirito has to deal with two orange players as the rest of the crusaders engage in the fight.

However the crusaders are at first outnumbered and fought with everything they had.

Kirito however has a huge issue he is being attacked not just by XaXa and his little brother but Johnny black and another LC member jump in the fight.

" **Damn it this is too much I am gonna have to use it here and now."** Kirito thinks to himself.

He blocks a couple of blows while Spiegal gets a cut on Kirito's arm and Johnny Black gets two hits in on Kirito, this causes him to be pushed back.

" _Asuna, Klein I need ten seconds can you cover me?"_ Kirito yells out.

Without even answering they both jump in front to cover Kirito.

He starts to cycle through his menu and after a few seconds closes it and yells out he is ready.

Asuna and Klein jump back as the 4 members of LC launch themselves at the two, Kirito manages to block two of the attacks with his main sword having jumped in front of Klein and Asuna.

While he is doing that a blue light starts to appear on his back as a second sword materializes, Kirito immediately draws it and slashes at the other two attackers.

This causes a lot of the fighters on both sides pause for moment due to seeing Kirito dual wielding, this of course gives the crusaders a chance and they use it to start paralyzing members of LC.

Kirito having incapacitate Johnny Black and the random LC member fighting him turned his attention to XaXa and Spiegal.

" _I should kill you two for what you did to her."_ He snarled out.

Spiegal started to laugh. " _Why so you can be a murderer like her sorry kid she only likes those that take pleasure in it."_ He says which was also heard by Asuna and Klein.

" _I only said I should kill you but I won't because I refuse to be like you."_ Kirito says hitting them both with throwing spikes laced with a paralyzing poison.

The fight still was not over as members of laughing coffin refused to surrender kept attacking Klein and Asuna were starting to get overwhelmed, when Kirito jumped in to aid them.

He was fighting two members at once. " _You guys have lost surrender."_ Kirito stated having pushed them back.

They glared at him and went in to attack again, Kirito blocked both attacks and tried to slash at their legs to incapacate them only to miss as they jumped over him and stabbed Klein with a dagger paralyzing him.

" _KLEIN!"_ Kirito yelled as his friend dropped to the ground.

He ran over to protect him kicking one away and slashing at the other one whose HP went into the red with the slash.

Kirito begged him to stand down but he went for Kirito again Kirito had no choice he held his swords up impaling the LC member in the chest.

His HP hit zero and he disappeared in a shower of polygons laughing till he died, Kirito heard Klein yell his name he spun around to block a incoming attack he did with his Elundicator, but his dark Repulsor went right through the mid section of the attacker killing him.

Asuna got a antidote crystal to Klein curing him, Kirito was looking at the two breathing heavy Asuna looked at him.

Kirito shook his head. " _No we need to finish this now."_ He spat out with a tinge of anger in his voice.

" _Kirito-Kun?"_ Asuna asked surprised by his temperament.

He shook his head again and ran towards her raising his swords, Asuna flinched back not sure what was about to happen when there is a sound of metal hitting metal.

She looks up and sees Kirito having blocked a attack against her, this surprised her but what surprised her more was her attacker.

It was a member of the crusaders a member of her guild.

" _Kuradeel-San what, what are you doing."_ She asked.

Kuradeel without skipping a beat. " _This murdering beater was going to kill you Asuna-Sama I jumped in to rescue you."_ He said while pulling something out of his inventory that Asuna did not notice.

" _You liar you were trying to attack Asuna I saw it but Kirito reacted faster than me you're the informant XaXa mentioned."_ Klein yelled now having back up from Dynaman a member of his guild.

Asuna gasped all of a sudden and fell to the ground paralyzed and poisoned her HP slowly trickling away.

Kirito growled at him as he is hit with one of the spikes Kuradeel had in his hands and drops to his knees.

" _KURADEEL WHY, WHY WOULD YOU BETRAY US LIKE THIS WE TOOK YOU IN!"_ Godfree yelled while fighting his own target.

" _I never betrayed you simpleton have you never heard of infiltration members?"_ Kuradeel stated laughing as he stabbed his sword into Kirito's shoulder.

This caused his cursor to turn orange, he then kicked Kirito and turned towards Asuna. " _Oh dear Vice commander your death will be my crowning achievement, PoH will reward me well for taking out both the black swordsman and the lighting flash at the same time, after that maybe I will kill the archer and the rat just for fun."_ Kuradeel says as he raises his sword in the air for a downward slash sword skill on Asuna.

As he brings his sword down it hits metal he looks up to see a very angry Klein staring him in his eyes.

" _You know I have had it with you people calling Kirito a beater he made sure me and my guild of newbie's had the skills to survive, he is my best friend and so is Asuna mess with them you deal with me."_ Klein growled at him.

" _You think a scumbag like them deserve anything I mean the black swordsman just killed two people, Asuna is only vice commander cause she is female and the archer is a cold blooded killer you want to join them I will happily put you in your grave."_ Kuradeel says with a distorted smile.

Klein just growls and readies a slashing sword skill swinging it at Kuradeel only hitting his sword but in the process he breaks Kuradeel's sword in two.

The top half hits the ground Klein points his sword at Kuradeel's neck. " _Stand down I will kill you to protect innocents."_ Klein says.

Kuradeel puts his hands up surrendering, Klein reaches into his inventory to get shackles out does not see Kuradeel pull a dagger out.

He goes to stab him only to be hit in his head by the broadside of a large axe falling to the ground in pain.

" _Don't you dare touch my friends."_ The axe wielder stated.

Klein taken by surprise. " _Agil what the hell?"_ Klein asks.

Agil smiles as he points behind him showing the second group of crusaders having joined them, and Sachi was admistering a antidote to Asuna and was heading for Kirito to do the same when she is stabbed in the back by the dagger Kuradeel had in his hand.

" _Jesus doesn't this guy stay down!"_ Klein yelled as him and Agil ready their weapons to take him on.

Kuradeel on his knees with Sachi on the ground from the stab wound goes to stab her only to have his wrist grabbed by Kirito who according to his health bar was under the paralyzing effect, was now charging a martial arts skill in his other hand.

His eyes glowing yellow he plunges his whole arm through Kuradeel's chest depleting his HP.

" _Goddamnit you murdered me kid"_ Kuradeel said before he disappeared into a shower of polygons.

After that the crusaders were able to round up the remaining members of Laughing Coffin and get them sent off to Black Iron prison.

At the warp gate on the 35th floor the groups are met by Heathcliff, the reports given to him are that 15 members of Laughing Coffin were killed in the raid, Sinon was rescued by Ducker of the Black Cats and Argo the Rat and they lost 7 members of the crusaders.

Heathcliff was disturbed by the fact that Kuradeel was a Laughing Coffin infiltrator but brushed it off, in the end he told all the groups that the next floor boss meeting would be in one week so that they may re gather themselves.

With that Kirito still in slight shock goes to the warp gate to head to the Black Cats guild house where they took Sinon, he is joined by Klein, Agil and Asuna.

Asuna he expected due to Argo but the other two confused him.

He looked at them. " _Guy?"_ he asked.

Both Klein and Agil shook their heads. " _You're our bud man we are going with."_ Klein said as they teleported to Coral.

:::Moonlit Black Cats Guild House:::

Kirito, Klein, Asuna, Agil, Keita and the rest of the Black Cats involved in the crusade walk in Kirito looks around and see's only Ducker.

" _Ducker where is she is she alright?"_ Kirito asks franticly.

" _She is ok Kirito just resting at the moment, the concoctions they gave her threw her for a loop Sachi since you're our guild alchemist I think you should look her over."_ Ducker says pointing to the door to Sachi's bedroom where Sinon is, Sachi nods and heads right in.

Asuna was also looking around.

Ducker sees this and smiles. " _Asuna-Sama Argo is also ok she is taking a nap over there."_ He points over to a spare couch where you can see the rat napping.

Asuna released the breath she was holding and started to run over to her, but looks back at Ducker and smiles.

" _Ducker Asuna is fine and arigato for saving her."_ She said.

Ducker just smiled.

Kirito collapsed on the main couch the shock of what he did starting to hit him, but he composed himself having to hold himself together till he knew Sinon was ok.

They were all standing around now while Agil and the black cats were not there for the whole fight that Kirito and Asuna's team had to fight.

Klein was and he heard a lot of things and needed to ask. " _Kirito I know this is probably not the right time to ask but what did these Laughing Coffin members mean when they called Sinon a cold blooded killer?"_ He asked.

Kirito just looked at him with a emotionless face. " _It is not my story to tell Klein it is Sinon's, it is not something she likes to ever bring up."_ Kirito says.

" _It is ok Kazuto they need to know, with what Shinkawa and his friends did to me I need to get this out."_ Shino stated as she was helped out of the room by Sachi.

Sachi helps her get into a chair as everyone looks over at her and takes seats on the floor or the couch surrounding her.

Asuna sits on the couch directly across from Kirito and Argo is sitting on the floor right in front of Asuna with her legs on each side of her head having woke up from her nap.

Shino drew in a deep breath. " _Ok first I know it is taboo to reveal this but I accidently said Kazuto's name in front of all of you so my name is Asada Shino, and what I am about to tell you is what Shinkawa or as you know him XaXa meant when he called me a cold blooded killer."_ Shino stated.

She sighed once again. " _And I will not be surprised or hurt if you all want me gone once you hear this."_ She said.

They all acknowledged her refusing to speak till Shino said her story not to be jerks or rude but to respect her and give her the chance to explain, things.

Shino takes a deep breath then begins.

" _Well 4 years ago when I was 9 my mother needed to go to the post office to pick up a package my uncle had sent from the united states, we got there and while my mother was standing in line I was sitting on a bench reading a book."_ She started explaining.

" _All of a sudden a man with a bag in his hands came in he was swaying a bit he looked like he was on drugs, he got up to the counter and pushed my mom aside he then pulled a gun out and pointed it at the man behind the counter, he then demanded all the money and to not press the alarm."_ She said.

" _I ran over to my mom on the floor when we heard the gun go off I looked up and the man behind the counter fell to the ground, the robber screamed that he said not to press the alarm he then grabbed my mom and stood her up putting the gun against her side saying that if they did not hurry up he would shoot her."_ She said as tears started to come out of her eyes.

" _I didn't think about anything else than protecting my mom I ran up and bit the hand the gun was in he dropped it and let go of my mom he hit me, I fell to the ground I saw the gun and I grabbed it and he started to wrestle it out of my hands when it went off shooting him in the stomach, he got up and started coming at me again and I fired it again hitting him in the shoulder."_ She said as her breathing became a little harder.

" _He got up again I fired one more shot I looked up and I saw his distorted face then he fell backwards the bullet having gone through his head there was blood everywhere, I looked over at my mom she was frightened of me."_ Shino said crying.

" _It was the break that caused my mom to go into the hospital to this day she is frightened of me and the sight of a gun or even someone pretending they have one sends me into a panic attack and sometimes I have night terrors of that day replaying, it was made worse when I went to school and people called me a murderer and killer, any friends I did have would not even come near me."_ She said crying even harder this time but she took another deep breath she had to finish it.

" _In the elementary school before I transferred to Kazuto's school I was bullied endlessly and Shinkawa who I thought was a friend but he creeped me out sometimes just by being there, so when I transferred to my new school I did not tell him where I was going."_ She said still crying Sachi went to get up and move towards Shino but she put her hands up for her to stay put for the moment.

" _When I started at Kazuto's school the bullying started literally three days later by a girl named Endou, see she found out about my past due to her cousin being one of the worst bullies at the last school he was part of a group of boys that beat me till I was laying on the ground, Kazuto and his sister saved me from Endou though."_ She continued.

" _I am still plagued by nightmares and anything gun related can send me into a debilitating panic attack, Kazuto and his sister asked me one night why this happened and I told them and they did something that surprised me they offered to let me move in with them since I lived alone and here we are."_ She said.

Everyone was just looking at her surprised she started to get up to leave thinking they were gonna hate her.

" _Yukki, Asuna my real name is Yukki, Asuna."_ Asuna said as she got up and walked over to her and hugged her.

Shino was surprised by this. " _Sinonon you are not a murderer you're a girl that was protecting her mom and innocent people I could never hate someone like that."_ Asuna said.

" _Andrew Mills, and Shino you're my friend what you did in the past will never change that."_ Agil said.

" _Tsuboi, Ryoutaro, Shino you and Kaz over here made sure I knew what I needed to know to survive you're a good person not a monster and defiantly not a murderer."_ Klein said giving her a thumbs up and a smile.

" _Ayano, Keiko, and you and Kazuto-San Shino-San helped me save Pina that makes you a good person in my eyes."_ Silica stated which surprised everyone but the Black cats and Agil with no one even knowing she was there.

Silica had taken to aiding the Black Cats and Agil with things involving the mid floors after meeting Kirito and Sinon.

" _Hayami, Saori and Shino I consider you my best friend if not for you and Kazuto we would all be dead or stuck on lower floors and you helped me become strong and overcome my fear of dying in here."_ Sachi said while blushing a little due to her shyness.

" _Izawa, Kana the superb info broker at your service Sin-Chan."_ Argo said as she latched onto Shino in a bone crushing hug.

" _Sashi, Ryukotsei that is my name and we owe a huge debt that can never be repaid to you Shino no matter what anyone says about you you're not a good person, you're a great person in our eyes."_ Keita said.

The introductions continued as Shino started to cry a little but she had a huge smile on her face.

Kazuto who had not said one word this whole time stood up and walked over to Shino he dropped to his knees and grabbed her hands he looked her in the eyes.

" _Shino listen I need to tell you something and I should have said this a lot sooner but was so afraid you would hate me or run away."_ He said which caused Shino to gasp a little in surprise.

" _Kazuto-Kun?"_ She asked.

" _Please I need to finish this I almost lost you without ever letting you know this I cannot hold it in any longer, ever since that first time you clung onto me when you stayed at my house I started to have these feelings, I did not know how to say anything so I kept quiet then you told me the truth, you were so scared I would run but I stood by your side then this, Shino I can't hold back any longer I love you."_ He said then clamping his eyes shut waiting to get yelled at or something.

Though Shino did the one thing he did not expect she kissed his forehead then she put a finger under his chin and lifted his face so she could look him in the eye.

" _Thank you Kazuto-Kun thank you for telling me that I love you too I think I have since the first time you comforted me out of a panic attack."_ Shino said kissing him on the lips.

They stayed like that for a couple a minutes till they heard a certain rat oohing and awing, they broke the kiss and blushed so hard they looked like a pair of stop signs.

Kazuto then turned back to the whole group.

" _Arigato everyone of you, you all stood by me in my darkest moment when I thought I lost her you fought by my side to rescue her, and you stood by her even knowing her past, we cannot thank you enough."_ Kazuto said to them.

Klein was the first to speak up. " _Man you two hell everyone here is like family to me I would follow you to hell and back and I mean that."_ Klein said.

Asuna who was still standing next to the couple Shino was still in the chair while Kazuto was in front of her.

"Sinonon _listen when we heard what happened to you I started to have nightmares the night before we launched the attack on Laughing Coffin, I had not had these nightmares in awhile they were of me failing and letting you all down, but the truth is I have always been the little sister in my family meeting you becoming your friend and the things we have done together."_ Asuna was explaining.

" _You were the first one I told about me being different and you accepted me still made me love you like you were my little sister and I would stand by you to the end."_ Asuna stated.

Shino looked at her and smiled. " _No Asuna you are not different just because you like women it is who you are, and I love you like a big sister as well that will never change thank you for standing by me."_ Shino said with a smile.

She looked around at everyone with a smile on her face then took a deep breath and whispered something to Kazuto.

He just nodded she then looked at everyone.

" _Listen Klein said something that made me remember something Kazuto said to me when we first met."_ She said.

She took another deep breath and started. " _When he was 9 he hacked the Japanese citizen data servers and found out he was adopted by his aunt due o his parents having died in a car accident he started to distance himself from them thinking that they were not his real family."_ She explained.

" _He at the time was being trained alongside his sister in Kendo by their grandfather however when he was 11 he quit Kendo and his grandfather demanded a answer from him on why, he forced him into a spar with the older man and it became very heated till Suguha stepped in between them and yelled to their grandfather that she would practice twice as hard to cover for Kazuto."_ Shino explained.

" _After that their grandfather bowed to him and went to remove his gear as Suguha was standing there still their grandfather then turned to him and asked, Kazuto is your growing distance from your mother and father as well as your sister and leaving have anything to do with you finding out that you are adopted."_ Shino kept going as everyone listened in.

"He _told him it was, Suguha was surprised she did not know at that point their grandfather finished putting his gear away and asked them both to kneel on the floor with him so that he could speak with both Kazuto and Suguha together, they did as they were told and he then said something that made Kazuto rethink his whole approach, and when Kazuto-Kun told me made me rethink a lot of things as well"_ Kazuto said.

" _He said Kazuto regardless if you are adopted you are my family you are Suguha's family you are your mother's family and your fathers family because family is more than blood Kazuto family is love and bonding, family is the people that are there to help you in your darkest time and to celebrate with you in your brightest, family Kazuto looks out for one another just like Suguha looked out for you."_ She explained .

" _When Kazuto-Kun told me this story and that it made him actually closer to his family I started to see Kazuto's family as my own, but now looking at everyone here I know this is my family too we all look out for each other one way or another arigato everyone."_ Shino said.

Agro smiling ran into the Black Cats Kitchen and came out with a lot of glasses, she then went into her inventory and pulled out a large bottle of wine.

" _Um Argo I think some of them are a little too young for alcohol."_ Klein said.

Agil was the next one to speak up. " _Klein they are fighting to live they deserve a drink now and then though if we were in the real world and at my bar all you kids would get is oolong tea."_ He said causing everyone to laugh.

After filling the glasses Argo stood up and held her glass up. " _Well with all this talk about love and family and friendship let me finally announce something last week me and Asuna married but before you all drink that bit of info costs 1000 cor."_ She said which caused everyone at first smile then deadpan at her reverting to her info broker mode.

When no one did anything Agil laughed. " _Argo if your being serious I will cover the cost of the info for everyone here but congratulations to both you and Asuna."_ Agil said lifting his glass.

Klein was still a little shocked. " _Wait your really married?"_ He asked as Asuna and Argo lifted their left hands showing the rings.

" _Well then Kanpai!"_ Klein said and everyone repeated it as they took a drink.

Then Sachi the shyest of the whole group got up next.

" _This next toast is for everyone here we are not just friends we are family and I hope to meet you all in the real world when we get out of here."_ She said.

" _TOO FAMILY!"_ They all chorused.

Kirito was sitting there thinking then turned to Shino.

" _Shino listen I have been thinking about what Argo and Asuna did and I have realized I want to be with you forever and ever and never leave you can I marry you?"_ he asked.

It was silent in the room as everyone had heard him and were staring at them which caused Kazuto to blush.

Shino smiled and looked him in the eyes. " _Not exactly how you're supposed to ask from what I have seen in movies and books but yes Kazuto you are allowed to marry me."_ She said which caused her to smile.

Everyone cheers them on after this, the rest of the night is a large celebration that was joined by Lisbeth who was late getting there due to a large customer order she had to take care of.

Of course seeing her caused Klein to immediately run to her. " _Hi my name is Klein I am 24 and single and looking for a girlfriend."_ He said stammering while bowing with one hand extended.

Everyone was looking at Lisbeth and Klein was slightly shocked he is usually punched smacked or something by now.

He looks up and see Lisbeth blushing really hard, at this point Klein realized who it was he did this too.

" _Oh jeez I am so sorry Liz I did not mean to do that."_ He said.

She was still shocked he had asked before the first time he met her but his guild member Dynaman stomped on his foot before he finished and she never did get to answer him.

" _Um hi Klein well sure why not."_ She said with a smile.

Almost everyone in the room nearly dropped their glasses Argo was typing away at this now.

" _Holy crap someone actually did not reject him!"_ Tensou yelled out which caused a lot of laughter.

Klein looked at Liz. " _Wait you really mean it?'_ He asked.

She smiled. " _I wanted to honestly reject you the first time, but your guild mate handled it for me."_ She said which caused him to frown.

" _But every time you came back to my shop and we talked about the frontlines and getting back to the real world and then when Kirito here reminded me that this is our real world for now I started to like you."_ She said.

" _So yes Klein I will take a chance at being your girlfriend."_ She said.

Klein started jumping up and down in joy.

" _I do have one question does he know how to be a boyfriend?"_ Agil asked causing everyone to laugh.

Klein then turned to Liz. " _Well I think you should know my real name is Tsuboi, Ryoutarou we kinda told each other our real names earlier."_ He explained.

" _Shinozaki, Rika."_ She said with a huge smile.

" _Now I have been out of the loop for the last few days so anyone want to bring me up to speed here?"_ She asked.

As the night went on Rika was filled in on what had happened she of course accepted Shino no matter what her past was like as everyone was getting ready to leave Keita offered the spare bedroom to Shino and Kazuto so they could rest instead of trudging up to the 50th floor.

Though before everyone started leaving Klein stopped Liz. " _God I just remembered I don't know your age and I have made this mistake with girls that are like 14 or 15."_ Klein explained.

Liz smiled at him. " _I'm turning 18 in 7 months don't worry."_ She said which caused Klein to release the breath he was holding.

:::Later that night:::

Kirito was sitting on the bed waiting for Shino to come out of the washroom, she did and saw him crying he had been holding this on all day and it finally came out when they were alone.

She walked over to him. " _Kazuto are you ok, if this is about me I am fine I promise."_ She said wrapping him in a hug.

He shook his head. " _No Shino it's not that during the raid I, I killed two of them they were trying to kill Klein and Asuna, and then Kuradeel betrayed us and he almost killed Klein and I drove my fist through his chest."_ He said crying.

She comforted him. " _Kazuto-Kun you did what you had to, to protect them ok try not to think badly about it ok I am here we are all here Klein and Asuna are alive thanks to you, I am away from them and those that did this to me are locked up thanks to you and the other crusaders."_ She said kissing his forehead.

" _But I also was still raging from what they did to you, Shino please tell me did they?"_ He started to ask, but Shino put her forefinger on his mouth.

" _Shh no Kazuto-Kun they did not, though not from lack of trying the system prevented them from turning my moral code thing off, thank Kami for Kayaba on that one."_ She said.

" _Are you going to be ok what did they do to you."_ He asked.

She sunk down trying to forget the whole experience. " _They used potions on me that caused me to relive the post office and the bullying over and over again, Shinkawa tried to use my hand to turn off my moral code off, but he failed they then got my armor off and left how you found me, they were trying to reduce the durability of my undergarments to zero, when they almost did they got a message and then started to prepare for your arrival."_ She said.

" _Kazuto arigato for getting there when you did because XaXa was going to kill me if you didn't cause they could not have their fun with me."_ She said having started crying.

Kazuto wrapped his arms around her. " _Shh Shino I am here I am never gonna leave you ok."_ He said.

" _I know Kazuto, and arigato for everything for loving me for rescuing me and for being there with me when I am around you it feels like I can take on the world."_ She says as they kiss.

They lay down and Kazuto lays on his back while Shino lays with one arm over his waist with her head resting on his chest she looks up at him as he turns the light out and reaches up to kiss him one last time.

" _Goodnight Kazuto I love you."_ She says snuggling closer to him.

He wraps his left arm around her and returns the kiss. " _Good night Shino I love you too."_

 **A/N's Well there you go folks i have set up three couples and i have made it so the Moonlit Black Cats got the treatment i think they deserved i know them dying was a huge turn of events for Kazuto that he used to spur him on, but i think this way and what happened to Shino and the crusade can have the same effect on him.**

 **Also in case i get any one saying that it should be impossible for Shino to get over the attack by the Shinkawa brothers on her just remember that in the gun gale arc Shinkawa nearly raped and killed her in real life and she was handling it after rather well with Kazuto and his friends helping her out i used that to a point here.**

 **And yes i had Asuna and Argo get together i like it for this story you don't like homosexual relationships so be it but keep it to yourself i wrote this that way cause i think it fits and i can only see Asuna with either her or Kazuto and since this is a Shino and Kazuto story she is with Argo, and i base it off how close the two are in Sword Art Online progressive manga.**

 **Anyway please as always leave reviews they make it so much more fun to write these and for those asking yes Beaters guild will be getting another chapter or two just trying to write them correctly so please be patient it will come soon.**

 **Till next chapter Catch ya on the flip side.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here it is folks chapter 5 of a lot soul rescued, this chapter does develop the other characters a little more since Kirito and Sinon have been developed in the earlier chapters i do hope you all enjoy this chapter it is far from the last i promise that.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Sword Art Online Reki Kawahara does.**

::: November 2nd 2024 Floor 22:::

Shino and Kazuto had married in game, they had also decided to finally officially join the moonlit black cats which had become one of the top clearing guild alongside the Knights of the blood, Divine dragon alliance and Furinkazan.

In September Kazuto and Shino had found a small girl in the woods of floor 22 while enjoying a day off from grinding.

The little girl had turned out to be a top down A.I. that was very advanced, she had defied the cardinal system and was almost deleted if not for Kazuto's elite computer skills, he was able to recover her core program and store it in his nerve gear.

At first all that remained was an in game object called Yui's heart but Kazuto with help from Keita was able to reconstruct her.

She now lived in the Black Cates Guild house with her in game parents and what she saw as her older sister in Silica.

The clearers had gotten finally gotten to floor 75 and were about to have the meeting on the boss encounter in 3 days time.

Today the large group of friends decided a large scale picnic and swimming day was in order.

They had all met at the lake on floor 22 Shino and Kazuto arriving with Yui a little later than the others walked over to the rest of the group.

Asuna and Argo were sitting on the blanket next to each other, while Agil was working with Sachi to get drinks and food out for everyone.

The rest of the moonlit black cats were swimming around in the lake, Kazuto looked around and noticed Klein sitting on a lounge chair under a umbrella with a drink by his hand.

He decides to walk over to him. " _Hey Klein where is Liz?"_ Kazuto asks.

" _Oh she is in the water with the others I think she was having a water fight with Silica."_ He says smiling.

" _Papa can I go in the water with the others?"_ Yui asks him as she runs over to him.

He looks over to Shino who nods yes and he agrees Yui runs towards the water changing her skirt and t-shirt to a one piece.

She jumps in landing with a huge splash between Silica and Liz frightening Liz and causing her to fall on her butt.

Everyone started laughing as she sat there looking a little defeated.

After about a half hour or so everyone had come out of the water and sat down to enjoy the food prepared by Asuna, Sinon and Sachi.

" _Wow this food is so good I think I can die happy now."_ Agil said having a small ragout rabbit sandwich that was made for him using leftovers from the S-class meat Kazuto and Shino had gotten.

" _All I ask is that when we beat this game you girls get to keep these cooking skills I have never had better sandwich's ever."_ Kazuto said as the girls were glaring at him.

" _Kirito-kun is that the only reason you keep us all around because of our cooking?"_ Asuna says.

Kirito just glances over at them and smile. " _No only sometimes though."_ He says earning a sandwich to the face as everyone laughed.

Kazuto after getting knocked over by the surprise sandwich attack looks up to see a fuming Asuna, Sachi and Shino.

" _Um Gomen'nasai ladies."_ He says actually fearing for his life with them not actually being in a safe zone.

Klein was just shaking his. " _Kaz old buddy you really don't know how to treat a lady do you?"_ He asks.

Agil glares at him. " _Like you would know hell from what I have gathered Rika is your first serious girlfriend, now Kazuto if you want real advice I will be happy to help being I'm the only one in this group that is married outside of the game."_ Agil said as Klein was looking at him with his jaw hanging open.

Liza walks over to him and places her fingers under his chin and closes his mouth. " _Klein don't worry if I'm your first girlfriend you were my first kiss."_ She said as she kissed his cheeks which caused Klein to turn bright red.

Argo was the next one to speak up. " _So Rika-chan tell me has he figured out how to turn the moral ethics code off yet?"_ Argo asked her with a devious smile on her face.

Rika turned bright, bright red. " _That is none of your business Kana ok and you should talk from what I knew your wife spent the day before the first floor boss raid buying underwear instead of armor."_ Liz said back.

At this point everyone was looking at Asuna who was now blushing so brightly they could have used her as a flashlight in a cave.

Kazuto decided to speak up next. " _So hey guys how about that duel I had with Heathcliff?"_ he said trying to change the subject.

Everyone turned to look at him. " _Ki-Bo my only question is how in all that is holy did he block that last strike it was almost like the shield teleported in front of you?"_ Argo asked.

" _Tell me about it I am still not even sure how he did it but he did and to be honest it brought a lot more high level players to the assault team so that is a plus."_ Kazuto said.

" _What do you guys think the next boss is going to be like?"_ Asuna asked.

" _No idea but if the fights on the 25_ _th_ _and 50_ _th_ _floor are any indications these quarterly floor bosses are a handful, the only thing we can hope for is that we don't lose anyone."_ Klein brings up.

" _Well Heathcliff and Lind have sent in boss scouts to check it out so I guess we will find out at the boss fight meeting in three days, until then let us enjoy this vacation shall we."_ Asuna replies in which everyone agrees.

:::November 5th 2024 Knights of the Blood HQ:::

The entire assault team is in the main meeting room to discuss the 75th floor boss, once everyone gets settled Heathcliff motions to speak.

" _2 Days ago we sent in scout's to gauge the boss there were 20 scouts when they got to the boss room door the first ten to enter and scout had the doors seal right behind them, after about 20 minutes the doors reopened and there was nothing left in the room."_ He explained.

Everyone was looking at each other when Keita finally spoke up. " _Wait commander you mean to tell me that this boss can't be scouted what about teleport crystals how come they did not work?"_ He asked.

" _This happened before when the army foolishly attacked the Gleam eyes boss on the 74_ _th_ _floor they could not get out via crystal either, but the doors remained open which is how when me, Asuna and Sinon engaged the boss Klein and his guild mates were able to get the survivors out."_ Kirito stated.

" _We have always known that this boss would be very different seeing as it is like that at every 25_ _th_ _floor, but if we ever want to get out of here we need to press on, since we have no Intel on this boss at all only its location we will meet in the town square of the 75_ _th_ _floor tomorrow at 2:00 P.M. and proceed."_ Heathcliff stated to which everyone agreed.

::: Moonlit Black Cats guild house:::

Kirito and the entire gang had decided that they would all stay at the guild headquarters the night before the raid.

Kirito and Sinon where sitting on one couch while Klein and Lisbeth were on the one across from them, Asuna was sitting on the big chair in between the two couches with Argo on her lap.

" _Guy's I'm gonna be honest I am really afraid for all of you tomorrow with this boss fight it is giving me a really, really bad feeling."_ Silica said from where she was sitting on the floor.

" _Yea me too I mean this thing took out a scout force of ten people in less than 20 minutes."_ Argo stated.

Yui who was coming into the parlor area from the kitchen after getting a snack walks over to her parents.

" _Mama Papa you are going to be ok right I can feel the fear everyone has and it is scaring me."_ Yui states.

Sinon wraps her daughter into a hug. " _Don't worry Yui-Chan we will be ok."_ Sinon says as Yui nestles onto her lap.

" _No I have to agree with Yui on this I am scared half to death that you guys might not come back from this one."_ Silica said while wrapping her arms around herself.

" _Then we make a promise right here right now that we will come back from this raid."_ Agil stated.

Everyone looked at him.

" _Andrew's right we make this promise we look out for each other tomorrow and everyone else we all come back when that fight is over."_ Keita states.

" _I want to agree Ryu but this is a quarter floor boss what do we do if one of us does not make it back."_ Klein says.

This cause Rika to latch on to him. " _No Ryoutarou you will not leave me promise me you will come back please."_ Rika says with tears coming down her eyes.

He looks over at her. " _Rika I don't know if I can make that promise."_ He replies to her causing her tears to flow more.

" _Ryoutarou please if I lose you if I lose any of you I don't what I will do you guys are my family."_ She says crying.

Klein goes to respond when Kazuto stands up and looks at everyone.

" _Rika is right we are family and tomorrow we will watch each other's back no matter what, so I'm gonna form up a strategy for us."_ Kazuto said.

Everyone was now looking towards him.

" _First off we know Heathcliff will be up front like always Tensou you and Dynaman we need you two to run as tanks for us you guys work great together, Klein you and Agil handle attacking together and Agil you back up tank."_ Kazuto was explaining as everyone was listening.

" _Sinon you will of course be firing arrows at range Keita and Sachi I will need you two to protect her from any danger with your halberds."_ He explained as they nodded.

" _What about you Ki-Bo I assume you will front line with Asu-chan like always with Sinon blasting away at the boss you two can speed in and hit it you three when working in unison like that look like your working with one mind."_ Argo asked.

Kirito, Asuna and Sinon looked at each other and nodded.

" _This is going to be the best chance of success for us to be honest."_ Kirito said as they all agreed.

Rika looked over at Ryoutarou and asked him to come outside so she could talk to him alone he nodded and they walked outside.

They got out side and Rika turned to Ryoutarou. " _What's up Rika are you ok?"_ He asked her

She was standing with her back to him and was trembling a little he walked over to her. " _Rika?"_ He asked again.

She spun around and enveloped him in a hug crying into his shirt. " _Ryoutarou I can't hold this in any longer, we are stuck in a death game and almost three quarters of the way done."_ She started saying.

" _For the longest time I was so scared I stayed in my shop almost all the time only going out to level slightly and to get mats always afraid, then I met Asuna then Kazuto and they both made the game less scary for me."_ She said while he just stood there holding her and listening.

" _Then I met you I thought you were a weirdo but you always came to my shop for anything you needed and you always talked about life outside on the frontlines, I started to like you because you like Asuna and Kazuto treated me like a friend even though I kinda treated you rudely."_ She said.

" _Rika."_ He started to say.

" _No let me finish then when I got here that day and you pulled the same stunt you did when you first met me, I thought oh my god he has not changed at all, but then you realized it was me and apologized profusely, I thought I would give us a shot you seemed really happy."_ She said.

She then looked into his eyes. " _Ryoutarou I think that was the best decision I ever made in this game and in my life because then I got to know the real you, the caring loyal and faithful man you are. You are a person that would give the shirt off his back to a stranger even if you would freeze if you did."_ She continued.

" _Ryou then tonight you tell me you don't know if you can promise me that you would return to me tomorrow, made me realize that I need to tell you this to give you a reason to come back tomorrow."_ She said still staring him in the eyes with tears coming down hers.

" _Ryoutarou I don't want you going into battle tomorrow without you knowing how I truly feel the more I got to know you the more I liked you what I mean to say is I love you Ryou, and I don't want to lose you."_ She said waiting for a response.

Klein just looked at her with a surprised look on his face, Rika thought he was gonna walk away and not say anything, but he did the one thing she was not expecting he kissed her more deeply than he ever has.

When the kiss broke he looked her in the eyes and smiled.

" _Thank you for telling me that Rika, that made me happier than I have been since I finished my two years in university I love you too."_ He said as they went in for a second kiss.

" _Just promise me you will try your hardest not to die tomorrow, I can't lose one of the greatest things to happen to me in a few years."_ She said.

He nodded. " _For you Rika yes I will try my hardest to come back tomorrow, and I will try my hardest to make sure we all come back tomorrow."_ He said as she hugged him.

They walked back into the house not realizing that most of them were listening in on what was said.

They both sat down and noticed everyone looking rather strangely at them.

" _Ok who was listening in and what did you hear?"_ Rika asked.

Asuna blushed a little but spoke up. " _Only the confession and the promise that is all Rika I'm sorry I did not mean to eavesdrop like that , but what did you mean the greatest thing to happen to you from everything you ever told me since we met you had a great life out of the game."_ Asuna said confused.

Rika sighed looked over at Klein then at Asuna. " _Well since Shino and Kazuto came out with their secrets and we don't know what tomorrow will brings maybe everything should be laid out we do consider ourselves a family."_ She said.

She took another deep breath. " _My life has not been great since I was 13 my mother died in a work accident and my father blamed himself took to heavy drinking, it had caused a big issue with us to the point all he cared about was his booze and memories of my mother."_ She said as Klein hugged her.

" _I honestly thought he would remove my nerve gear while drunk but I guess that did not happen, though it's not like he was abusive he has never laid a hand on me and when he is sober he is a great dad it's just that he drinks all the time and ignores that I even exist most of the time."_ She said.

Klein was the next to speak up. " _Well me I grew up with a older sister and my parents nothing to dramatic, other than my dad thinking I was a failure of a son half the time telling me I spent too much time helping people instead of focusing on my studies and doing more than 2 years in university."_ Klein explained.

" _My mom does reassure me and my sister has always had my side but my dad he wanted me to be this big business owner or something like that, I took business management in university but decided to work for a insurance company so I could help people he did not approve."_ Klein said.

" _To be honest I am happy with my life so far and even happier with Rika now just not sure I have a job when we get out of here."_ He said as Rika cuddled up next to him.

" _Not sure what I can say I mean I'm a only child my parents love me and all that I do ok in school and I have a pet cat named Pina, but growing up I always wanted a brother or sister but my mom could not have any more children after me, so when I met you all and you all took me in and became my friends it felt nice and it felt even better when you all considered me family cause now I know how it feels to have a sibling in Kazuto and Shino and all of you and how to be a big sister with Yui-Chan."_ Keiko said as Yui smiled at her.

Agil sighed a little. " _Well me most would think growing up was hard for me being a African-American living in Japan but to be honest it hasn't I was born here I consider myself a African-Japanese not African-American, even though my parents are from America, I met my wife in game of a older mmorpg and we are happy with each other the one main thing I am worried about is how she is handling this with me in here and how our Café is doing."_ He said.

Everyone then looked over at Asuna and Argo, Asuna sighed and then started to speak. " _I come from a very wealthy family, my mother always tries to arrange for me to be married when I am 18 and sets up suitors, my father while he is loving when he is around is always busy at his company, my brother though he is the one I always felt comfortable with, he knows about me being gay and he encourages me to follow my heart, I have always wanted to tell my parents I'm sure my father would be ok with it, it is my mother that I am afraid will be very angry about it, I don't know how to tell her or deal with It."_ Asuna says while clinging to Argo.

" _My uncle on my mother's side came out 10 years ago my mother will not even speak to him at all and I am afraid she will disown me and throw me aside when she finds out, it was that fear that held me back form telling anyone about it till I met you Sinonon and you Kana, you guys made me feel welcome and never treated me differently when you found out, that is why I love you all."_ She said as Kana and Shino smiled.

" _Me I'm the younger of two I have a older sister my family knows about me being gay and are ok with it so on that note Asu-chan if your mom tosses you out you can live with me and my family we would love to have you."_ Argo stated which caused Asuna to smile then kiss her wife.

" _That is why I love you Kana."_ She said as they stayed cuddling.

Everyone talked about their lives outside of the game as the night went on feeling like they were now even closer together than they were before.

By the time it was almost midnight they realized they needed to get to sleep and everyone was getting ready to get to their rooms.

They went to sleep that night feeling better than they were after the boss fight meeting.

::: November 6th 2024 Teleport gate in Coral:::

Everyone was standing by the gate everyone but Lisbeth, Silica, Ducker, Argo and Yui were preparing to leave for the boss battle.

Yui was hugging her parents and refusing to let go till they promised her they would be all right.

Klein was standing with Lisbeth and went to hand her something. _"Rika about 2 weeks ago I went and found a player that took up the jewel crafting skill and had this made for you, I have been waiting for the right time to give it to you."_ He said as he handed her a ring.

The ring had a white gold band with a pink gem on the center.

She looked at it and smiled she looked up at Ryoutarou. " _Oh my god it is so beautiful Ryou."_ She said.

" _That is my promise to come back, you hold off on wearing it till we all get back later."_ He said she agreed as she held it close to her chest.

" _Asu-Chan you better come back from this fight."_ Argo said to her as they hugged.

They then teleported to the 75th floor.

:::Floor 75 town square:::

The whole group was standing together waiting for Heathcliff to arrive.

" _Listen guys I want to get this out before we go, you are the best friends I could have ever asked for, let's just promise no matter what happens today we will never abandon what we have made here."_ Sinon says as everyone nods.

She walks over to her husband. " _I love you Kazuto promise me that you will never abandon me, I know you have before but it makes me feel better to hear it from you."_ She says.

He looks at her. " _I love you too Shino and we will stay together forever I give you my word on that."_ He said as he kissed her then Tensou made everyone group hug.

Heathcliff then arrived and activated a corridor crystal to get them right to the boss room door.

Once there Heathcliff spoke up. " _Are you all ready?"_ he asked.

" _The knights of the blood oath will hold the boss with our vanguard while the rest of you discern his attack patterns."_ He said.

" _TILL THE DAY OF OUR LIBERATION!"_ He yelled out to which everyone cheered.

Kirito looked at everyone in his group. " _Don't go dying in there."_ He says.

" _Heh same to you."_ Klein replied back.

Sinon leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before they all ran into the boss room.

Once they got in there the doors closed behind them and there was nothing everyone was looking around for the boss but did not see anything.

" _Above us!"_ Asuna yelled out as she looked up after hearing skittering noises.

Everyone looked up at this massive creature it was a centipede skeleton with two massive scythes on its forelimbs.

Kirito looked at it as it was identified. " _The Skull, Reaper."_ Kirito started and Klein finished.

" _Scatter!"_ Heathcliff yelled out as the monster landed on the ground it caused a huge red circle to form on the ground.

Kirito and his group noticed two players that seemed frozen in fear and they started to yell for them to run away towards them.

The two players started to when the monster swung its scythes at them and sliced into them sending them flying towards Kirito and his group, they tried to catch them but they shattered into polygons dying from one hit.

This surprised everyone to be killed by a floor boss in one hit was almost unheard of with the assault team.

The monster was skittering all around the floor trying to kill as many players as it could It took out about three more players, it then locked on to another player and went to kill him when its scythe was blocked by Heathcliff.

The monster was stunned for a second but then swung its other scythe killing the player, and also pushing Heathcliff back.

It then went for another player till Kirito jumped in using his dual blades to try and block it, it worked mostly but the creature was pushing its scythe down and piercing Kirito's shoulder.

It went to swing it's other one at him but it was blocked by Heathcliff, Asuna came in and pushed her rapier between Kirito's swords knocking the scythe up and Sinon fired a arrow at its head disorienting the beast.

" _We will deal with the scythes the rest of you all attack from the side!"_ Asuna yelled out.

The assault team started to attack one player pierced it on the side causing the monster to swing his tail towards him.

This also happened to go towards Agil and two other players as they charged in to attack.

The three players were killed while Agil was able to get his axe up in time to block most of the hit taking damage only to his arm.

Kirito, Asuna and Sinon went into what everyone called their one mind mode moving so fluently you would swear it was one person there was no talking, no orders going out just the three of them moving and attacking as one.

Sinon would fire three arrows at the monster that would always blind it to Asuna and Kirito rushing in moving their swords in perfect synch.

At this point the beast was too focused on the four in the front that it did not notice Klein getting under it and unleashing a 12 hit sword combo or Agil jumping up and coming down with a devastating axe attack.

The monster however changed his attack patter a little once he got to one health bar and went straight for Sinon only to have his attacks blocked by two halberds .

Sinon looked up to see Sachi and Keita standing there smiling at her.

" _Fire away Sinon we can block the scythes from hitting you."_ Keita said

This continued for at least ten more minutes till the boss hit 20 percent health in his final bar and just collapsed to the ground.

" _Everyone hit it with everything you got."_ Heathcliff ordered as the whole assault team just laid into it till it died.

Everyone cheered once it did die then collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.

Kirito was looking around as he asked how many died.

Klein had answered with 14 and then people started to have fears of being unable to clear the game.

Kirito in the mean time was looking around and noticed that Heathcliff was standing there looking over everyone while his health and his alone was still in the green.

Sinon was leaning with her back against Kirito's, while Asuna was using their left side as a cushion.

Kirito started thinking he looks like a leader looking over his troops, but then remembers the duel he had with him then realized something, Heathcliff was not a general looking over his troops but a god looking down at the world he created.

He got up . " _Kirito?"_ Sinon asked.

Kirito then started to dash at Heathcliff and jump towards him sword in front of him in a stabbing motion trying to hit Heathcliff only to get the bang and ping of hitting a immortal object.

" _Kirito what are you doing, wait immortal object what the?"_ Sinon asked.

Heathcliff was silent as Kirito stood straight up.

" _That is why the commanders hp never goes into the yellow because he is protected by the system, isn't that right Akihiko, Kayaba?"_ Kirito said which caused a lot to gasp.

Heathcliff laughed and looked at him. " _Please do tell me how you came to that conclusion Kirito-Kun?"_ He asked him.

" _My first time suspecting something was up was at our duel that shield moved way to fast."_ He explained.

Heathcliff laughed a little. " _Yeah your speed surprised me and caught me off guard I had no choice but to use the system assist to block you."_ Heathcliff said.

" _Also I have been wondering since day 1 where was he hiding while watching his little world unfold here, then I remember one thing my mother once told me that there is nothing more boring than watching someone else play a rpg."_ Kirito explained.

Heathcliff sighed again. " _Yes that is true Kirito-Kun_ _and yes I am Kayaba, Akihiko and it should be no surprise that I am the final boss in the ruby palace on the 100_ _th_ _floor."_ He said.

" _I had planned to tell you all after the boss fight on the 95_ _th_ _floor but kudos to you Kirito-Kun to figure it out, though I am honestly not surprised you being the one with dual blades and all, I figured you would be the one to face me in that final battle."_ He said.

A random Knights of blood member starts to get up grabbing his sword. " _WE TRUSTED YOU AND YOU BETRAYED US!"_ He yelled as he ran to attack Kayaba, Kayaba opened his menu and hit a button the player fell to the ground paralyzed.

Kayaba then started doing that to all players as they all fell tot eh ground one by one all except Kirito.

He was there hold Sinon on his lap glaring at Kayaba. " _So what's your plan kill us all and keep it a secret, I have a recording crystal going right now Kayaba and if we die it goes right to our other guild members and gets out to the whole of Aincrad."_ Kirito stated.

Kayaba laughs. " _No Kirito-Kun I am not even that cruel no I will take my leave from you all rather earlier than I planned but I am sure that Asuna and Godfree can keep the Knights in shape till you reach me at the ruby palace."_ He stated.

Kayaba goes to leave but then stops and turns back around slamming his shield into the ground. " _You know what Kirito-Kun I think I should reward you for figuring out my identity so soon, what do you say a 1 on 1 fight to the death no system assist for me, if you win the game will be cleared and everyone here will be logged out."_ Kayaba proposed to him.

" _Kazuto we should fall back regroup take him on together this just does not feel right."_ Shino says.

Kirito started to remember when this all started how scared he was to lose her, how he almost lost her to Laughing Coffin and to the promise he made saying he would beat this game and get them all home.

He lays her down next to Asuna and glares at Kayaba. " _No Shino I need to do this I need to end this nightmare for everyone here and everyone that has not made it."_ He says as he starts to walk towards Kayaba.

" _I accept your challenge but I have one request, I don't plan on losing but in the off chance I do I want your word that you will do everything you can do to make sure Sinon and the others can't hurt themselves or kill themselves."_ He said.

Kayaba smiles and nods. " _Very well I can accommodate that request for you."_ He stated.

He turns and look over at Agil, Klein, Keita, Asuna and Sinon. " _Listen guys no matter what happens here_ , _just know I am doing this for all of you I know I am not the greatest at showing my feelings but I love you guys you made being stuck here so much better, look out for each other if I don't make it."_ He said.

Klein screamed at him . " _Damn it Kirito no we all gave our word to come out of this alive damn you."_ He said as tears started to flow.

" _Kirito-Kun no don't do this think of Sinon think of your family back in the real world think about us you brought all of us together you made us this family, please you're my best friend don't do this."_ Asuna said with tears in her eyes.

" _Kirito."_ Was all Sinon said with tears in her eyes.

" _I will see you all on the other side ok."_ He said with a smile as he gave them all a thumbs up.

He then turned to Kayaba his two swords drawn, Kayaba opened his menu and lowered his health to Kirito's level and changed to a mortal object and shutting down the system overassit.

Kirito tightened the grip on his swords and launched at Kayaba unleashing swing after swing, only to have them blocked by Kayaba.

" **I have to do this I have to go faster I can't use the sword skills he designed them and knows all there combos, I have use all the training grandfather gave me and the training Sugu gave me to win this."** Kirito thought to himself as he kept swinging trying to get Kayaba off balance again.

Kayaba realizing that Kirito was not using the sword skills but natural sword fighting skills, thought to himself that he needed to get him to make a mistake and use a skill.

Kayaba just smirked at Kirito as he kept blocking his attacks he muttered something along the lines that he was disappointing him with his attacks.

This had the desired effect as Kirito unleashed a sword skill that was a 45 hit combo as the swords were hitting Kayaba's shield Kirito was trying hard to drop out of the system assist that all sword skills used.

By the time he got to the 45th hit which was a direct stab with the dark Repulsor Kayaba blocked it again causing it to snap in two.

This had the desired effect that Kayaba had wanted it caused Kirito to freeze up for a few seconds for the skill cool down period.

He smiled as he raised his sword into the air it started to glow red. " _You gave a valiant effort Kirito-Kun but in this world I am the best."_ He stated as he started to bring the sword down with a hit that would surely kill Kirito.

Kirito stood there as the sword was coming for him when a shadow was cast over him he looked up to see Asuna jumping in front of the blade taking the hit for him she fell and he caught her.

" _Asuna why, why did you do that."_ He asked as her HP was reaching zero.

She just looked up at him and smiled. " _Tell Kana Gomen'nasai and tell her I love her."_ Asuna squeaked out.

Kirito looked at her with tears in his eyes as he watched his best friend die in his arms.

Her HP hit zero and there was the little beep that alerted that they were about to die.

" _No Asuna no."_ He said.

She smiled one last time. " _Live on Kirito-kun live for Sinonon sayonara."_ She said as she disappeared into little pixels of light.

He tried to reach out to grab one and revive her in vain the only thing left of her was the Lambert light her trusted rapier.

He heard a scream and turned around to see Shino shaking and turning white she had gone catatonic at the loss of someone as special to her as Kazuto was.

Kirito picked up Asuna's weapon and started to swing at Kayaba again though this time his swings were half hearted one piece of his heart was dead his best friend was dead and the other the woman he loved was catatonic, he thought there was nothing left anymore.

Kayaba sighed and just knocked his black sword away, Kirito took a weak swing with the rapier, Kayaba then just stabbed him in the chest.

Kirito looked up and saw his HP draining away content that at least Shino would live at least the rest of his family would live.

He had all but given up when he heard someone scream his real name.

" _KAZUTO DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD BE THERE FOR ME FOREVER, DAMNIT KAZUTO DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP!"_ He heard Shino yell to him.

" _You can do it Papa, I know you can you can do anything."_ He swore he heard Yui's voice in his head say.

He tightened his grip on the Lambert Light as his HP hit zero he saw the words you are dead in front of him and he started to fade away and was about to burst when all of a sudden his eyes glowed yellow and he roared as he stabbed Kayaba in the chest running his HP to zero as well.

Kayaba just smiled at him. " _Arigato Kirito-Kun."_ Kayaba said as they both burst into polygons.

" _KAZUTO!"_ He swore he heard Shino shout as he disappeared from the world.

Almost immediately the paralyzing effect wore off and Klein ran to Sinon as he got to her and she grabbed onto him crying they all heard the announcement.

" _ **On November 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **2024 at 4:15 P.M. the game has been cleared, repeat the game has been cleared all players will be logged out in 60 seconds thank you for playing sword art online."**_ The announcement said.

This was announced all over Aincrad as people started to celebrate the coming freedom they all were about to get.

At the guild house on the 22nd floor Argo and Silica noticed Yui crying just after the announcement.

" _It is done you all are free but Papa and Aunt Asuna I can't feel them anymore in the system they are gone Papa is gone."_ Yui said with tears coming out of her eyes Silica went immediately to comfort her before she logged out they had 45 seconds left.

Silica then heard another sob and looked over to see Argo on her knees crying from Yui saying she could not sense Asuna in the system anymore.

" _No Asu-chan you promised me."_ She said as Lisbeth enveloped her in a hug.

" _I'm so sorry Kana."_ Was all Liz could say as the countdown finished and they disappeared into a light blue light.

::: A strange platform overlooking a sunset like setting:::

Kirito opened his eyes to see what appeared to be a sunset he was still in his gear from SAO he then tried to open his menu which it did.

There was a timer that said final shutdown 45% he looked around when all of a sudden he heard a voice that he thought was gone.

" _Kirito-kun?"_ The voice said.

Kirito eyes went wide as he turned around and saw Asuna she ran up to him and embraced him in a hug.

" _I's sorry Asuna it looks like I died too."_ He said.

She hit his chest with a fist. " _You idiot you were to live to be there for Sinonon I did that so you both would survive."_ She said as they hugged.

" _Where are we?"_ He asked all Asuna did was point and he turned around to see Aincrad falling apart.

" _Amazing isn't it right now in the 5_ _th_ _subbasement of ARGUS the servers are deleting everything."_ The new voice states.

Both Asuna and Kirito turn and look to see Kayaba in his turn form.

" _Kayaba, Akihiko."_ Kirito says.

Kayaba just smiles.

" _45 seconds ago 6,138 surviving players were logged out of SAO."_ Kayaba said.

" _What about the almost 4,000 that were killed in game?"_ Kirito asked.

" _Gone Kirito-Kun when you die you die that is it, no do over's."_ Kayaba said.

" _Why Kayaba why did you do all this trap us in this death game?"_ Kirito asked.

Kayaba just looked at him. " _To be honest Kirito, when I was a child I used to dream of having my own floating castle, a castle where I was the ruler and to be a loved ruler, I made Sword Art Online on that dream thinking that in my world my will would be absolute."_ He said as they listened to him.

" _But you Kirito-Kun you proved to me that no matter what even a god can be overcome and defeated by the human will, thank you for showing me that there is something so strong out there Kirito-kun, I guess a new reward should be given to you, you who surpassed me in my own world both you and Asuna using nothing but the will to protect those you love."_ Kayaba said as this caught both by surprised.

" _This here is where everyone who dies in the game come to for 20 seconds before the kill command is sent to their nerve gear I however have stopped the kill command so you both will wake up when the shutdown is complete."_ Kayaba stated.

" _However I want to tell you something this is for you Asuna, I had a partner that was working with me in development of the game that was also designing his own game, he works for your father and yes I know who you really are would not be much of a god if I did not know."_ Kayaba said catching Asuna by surprise.

" _He tried to grab as many players logging out as he could and transfer their minds to his server for experiments in mind control, I blocked as many as I could I never wished to subvert your free will ever just run my own world, he has tried to get your mind as well Asuna but I am blocking him."_ Kayaba said.

Asuna angry and only having a few seconds left before she and Kirito are logged out.

" _Who is it Kayaba?"_ She snarls.

" _Nobiyukki, Sugou and he has manipulated your mother into working with him on this project."_ Kayaba said.

He started to walk away as Kirito and Asuna started to see the blue light of them logging out envelop them.

" _Oh one more thing Kirito-Kun that AI you saved Yui-MHCP001_ _her whole program_ _has been stored into your nerve gears core memory and will not be deleted here i made sure of it, all i ask is that you treat her well please she was modeled after my baby sister who died when she was very young."_ Kayaba said as he vanished.

The whole world went dark for both Kirito and Asuna, after a few seconds Kirito opened his eyes and saw the white ceiling of a hospital room.

He could hear voices he did not recognize. " _These two have woken up as well inform both the Yukki and Kirigaya family that they have awoken, it seems like all the players are waking up."_ He heard a female voice saying.

He tried to get up but had no strength in his body at all he lifted his hand to see it, it was very thin and bony like it hasn't been used for a long time.

" _We still have 300 not waking up the other doctors and nurses are reporting including two in this room."_ He heard another voice speaking.

All of a sudden he saw a female looking over him shining a light in his eyes.

" _It is ok you're in a hospital in downtown Tokyo we are taking care of you all, do you know who you are?"_ The woman asked him.

" _Kirigaya, Kazuto."_ Kazuto said weakly as they finally helped him sit up and took the nerve gear off his head.

As they did long black hair flowed out and hit his back, he looked around he saw all of them Klein, Liz, Argo all of them.

" _Yeah we were informed by someone from Rect Progress to put you all in the same room together so when you all woke up you would see familiar faces."_ The woman said again.

Klein was trying to look around for his guild mates. " _Dynaman where are my friends did they make it out?"_ he asked.

The nurse looked at him. " _Dynaman hmm ah yes the list of game names we got from Rect Progress yes he is ok and has awaken sorry we were pushing it putting you thirteen in here together."_ She said.

The doctors and nurses were looking over them Kazuto looked to his left and saw Asuna awake but she had a sad look on her face.

He then looked to his right and saw Shino still asleep with her nerve gear still on and looked across the room both Keiko and Saori were still asleep.

" _Why are they not awake?"_ he asked.

The nurse looked at him. " _We are not sure Asada, Shino, Ayano, Keiko and Hayami, Saori have yet to awaken they are still connected but they are not awake yet."_ She explained.

Kazuto looked over at Shino worried that she might have been one of the ones that this Nobiyukki guy kidnapped as they logged out.

After a few more checkups from the doctors everyone's family started to arrive Midori and Sugu had gotten there for both Kazuto and Shino.

Klein's mother and sister had come to see him, Agil's wife arrived as well, for Asuna only her brother and father came not her mother, though the one thing that seemed to have hurt Klein a little was no one showed up for Rika she just sat there with a fake smile on her face.

Klein decided to introduce his mother and sister to Rika which seemed to cheer her up better.

As most of the families were leaving only the Kirigaya's and Yukki's were still there.

" _Oni-Chan thank god your ok we have been so worried about you and Shino."_ Sugu stated.

Kazuto smiled at the worry his family was having for both him and Shino.

Asuna then introduced Kazuto to both her father and brother.

 _Oto-san Oni-chan this is Kazuto he helped me in the game and ended up freeing us but I guess not all of us."_ She said with a sad look on her face.

She looked up around the room as most of the others had drifted off to sleep once there families left knowing that they were in for a long rehab having to gain muscle and learn to walk all over again.

Her eyes rested on one girl with mousy brown hair who smiled over to her, this was not missed by either her father or brother.

Her father took a deep breath and looked at Asuna. " _Asuna is there something you need to tell me at all about yourself?"_ he asked her with a smile on his face.

She gasped a little at the question having a fear if what it might be when her brother gently touched her shoulder, she looked up at him and he smile.

" _It's ok Asuna they know."_ Her brother said.

She took in a ragged but deep breath. " _Oto-san I'm so sorry I have not said anything before I was so afraid of how you and Ka-san would react but Oto-san I am gay and that girl over there Izawa, Kana we were married in game."_ Asuna said and then clamped her eyes closed expecting something negative to come from her father but he said nothing.

He then turned and walked over to Kana, as he got to her he looked at her like he was inspecting her. " _So you are the girl that has captured my daughters heart."_ He said more than questions.

Kana just nodded not sure what to expect.

" _Hmm do you love her?"_ He asked.

" _Yes Yukki-san I do very much so."_ Kana responded.

He then took in a deep breath this seemed to worry Asuna he then let it out.

" _Izawa-chan no need to stand on formalities you may call me Shouzou if you like, Asuna if this is how you truly feel who am I to stand in your way."_ He said with a big smile on his face.

Asuna seemed to release the breath she did not she was holding at her father being so receptive of her choice in lovers.

" _Oto-san you are ok with this?"_ She asked him.

" _Asuna you are my daughter I will love you no matter what always remember that."_ He said as Asuna and Kana both smiled.

Her brother walked over to Kana's bed to introduce himself. " _Izawa-san I am Yukki, Kouichirou I am Asuna's older brother it is a pleasure to meet you."_ He said.

Asuna was so happy with what she was seeing but she was still afraid of how her mother would react to all this she was not a accepting person.

That was when both Kazuto and Asuna remembered what Kayaba had told them.

" _Um Yukki-San there is something you should know."_ Kazuto said.

The older Yukki man just laughed a little.

" _Kirigaya-Kun was it listen from what we gathered from here you guys all formed your own little family to protect each other in the game, so there is no need to stand on formality, but what is it you need to tell us."_ Shouzou asked.

Asuna was the one to speak up. " _Kayaba had a partner Oto-san a partner that breeched the terms with Kayaba and might be the one responsible for the reason for the 300 not awake yet."_ She said.

This caught her brother's attention now as well.

" _It is Nobiyukki, Sugou Oto-san and Kayaba says he might be manipulating Ka-san as well."_ Asuna said.

There was a bang as Asuna's brother punched a wall away from them.

" _I knew it Oto-san I told both you and Ka-san not to trust him, but she was so bullheaded that she blindly trusted him."_ Kouichirou said.

Her father put his hand under his chin.

" _I have taken what you have told me about him son and I thought putting him in charge of the new ALO game design and maintenance would keep him occupied and would allow me to keep a better eye on him, it appears though that has not worked as i had hoped he still got into the SAO servers after we took over after ARGUS went bankrupt."_ Her father said.

He then looked and nodded his head to his son who picked up his phone and made a call out of ear shot of the others.

Everyone who was out of the game was now awake from the banging noise and paying attention.

After a half hour the door to their room opened and in walked a man in a dark colored suit walked in, and Asuna's brother introduced him to everyone.

" _Guy's this is Kikuoka, Seijiro he is in charge of the task force investigating the SAO incident, Asuna, Kirigaya-san I believe you should tell him what you told us."_ He said.

After Asuna and Kazuto explained everything to him he pondered for a moment.

" _Hmm well we will need more evidence in order to move forward, Yukki-san can you look into anything he might be doing from within your company?"_ he asked Shouzou.

" _Yes we can Kikuoka-san me and my son will on that front."_ Was the reply.

" _Now if he grabbed these people while they were logging out of SAO then he would need to move them to another VR in order to do these experiments you said Kayaba warned you about, since he is the main administrator of Rect Progress game ALFheim online we will need people to dive in there and investigate it."_ He stated.

Midori and Sugu still sitting with Kazuto popped their heads up. " _Um sir I play ALO I can help if need be."_ Sugu said.

This caught Kazuto by surprise. " _Wait Sugu you play a VRMMO even after what happened to us?"_ He asked.

" _yes Oni-Chan though we do not use a nerve gear we use a very safer device called a Amushpere."_ She explained.

Seijiro looked at Kazuto and Asuna. " _If we provided you both with the game and Amushpere could you assist in helping?"_ He asked.

Before they could answer there was a loud response from the other side of the room.

" _We all can this does not end till our whole family is back here in the real world safe."_ Andrew stated from his hospital bed.

Everyone in the room all nodded that they would help out.

The nurse who had been checking on them since they woke up was still in the room.

" _Well then I will be helping you guys with your rehab while you are helping Kikuoka-san, I am nurse Aki."_ She said and then went on to explain that she would provide them with Amusphere's for them to dive in and that they would be on a strict schedule for there rehab as well.

Sugu spoke up as well. " _Shino is my friend I am going to help Oni-Chan and the others here find her and stop this monster."_ Sugu stated.

Kazuto went to object when she stopped him. " _Oni-chan this game is different from SAO there is no leveling system and you can fly in this game you need me to teach you guys how to play, just look for Leefa when you log in."_ She said not giving them any choice they all nodded.

Kazuto interrupted again. " _If it ok with you all I would rather use my nerve gear I have my own reasons for this but I will not help unless I can."_ He stated.

They all agreed Kazuto looked over at Shino. " _I'm coming Shino please hold on a little longer for me."_ He said as he reached a hand over to her bed and was able to touch her hand.

 **Well there you have it folks i have changed up the fairy dance arc a bit and i do hope you all enjoy the development i did with Klein and Lisbeth and i delved a little more into Asuna and Argo's relationship more and hope i did write them in a way that you can enjoy them and now Sugu can aid in the rescue i always felt Kirito not knowing Leefa was his sister was stupid so that was why i made it that she told him about it before they dive in to save the 300.**

 **Till next chapter catch ya on the flip side**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here it is folks the fairy dance rescue of the girls and i added in two more people in the fight to save the girls and a couple of other things i do hope you all enjoy it thank you for your time in reading this it makes me very happy to see people enjoy my work.**

 **Disclaimer i do not own Sword Art Online Reki Kawahra does.**

::: February 6th 2025 Tokyo hospital :::

Kazuto who has almost fully recovered from his time in SAO was visiting Shino, Keiko and Saori they were still trapped in whatever world Sugou put them in.

Kazuto was growing impatient he and his group of friends had not been allowed to full dive till Nurse Aki signed off on it and she finally did today.

Before this they had to rely on Sugu and a friend of hers from school that went by Recon in game to get any information out.

But Recon had a in genius idea of trying to get to the top of the world tree in game and got 10 people to act like a multistage rocket.

He was the last one to get up and was able to snap photos and three he got were of a large cage on top of the tree.

They were able to enhance it and in it you could see three girl locked in it, this is what they needed to move on Kazuto knew that he needed to get to the world tree.

He held Shinos hand in his. " _Please hold on a while longer Shino I am coming soon just hold in there."_ He said as he kissed her hand.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder he looked behind him to see Sugu standing there.

" _Come on Oni-Chan we have to meet with the others first, and we need to be careful if Nurse Aki finds out you have been diving before she cleared you she might rescind the clearance."_ Sugu said.

She had been helping all of them train for the game by secretly helping them dive into ALO, at the moment only Recon was logged in and Yui who had been reconstituted in ALO due to it being a copy of the SAO cardinal system was working with him.

They left and headed for Andrew's Café.

Once they arrived they entered sitting inside was Asuna, Kana, Ryoutarou, Ryukotsei, Rika, Kouichirou, Andrew since he owned the place his wife Kathy who have joined them in game as well.

Asuna face looked tear streaked while Kana and Rika were trying to comfort her.

" _Asuna what's wrong."_ Kazuto asked.

She just sniffled her brother who was standing off to the side looked over to Kazuto.

" _Our mother has disowned her and thrown her out of the house over me and my father's objection, also my father and I have both been removed completely from Rect Progress, seems Sugou's influence goes beyond my mother."_ Kouichirou explained.

Kazuto was taken back by this.

" _Where is your father now Yukki-San?'_ Sugu asked him.

" _He is with Kikuoka-San at the moment with all the evidence we were able to gather from Rect."_ He said.

Sugu walked over to Asuna and placed a hand on her shoulder. " _It will be ok Asuna, do you have a place to stay?"_ Sugu asked her.

She nodded her head. " _Yes I do Sugu-chan and thank you it just hurts the things she said to me."_ Asuna said.

Kazuto then looked to her brother he shook his head.

" _Kirigaya-Kun I'm sorry I am not going to repeat what was said but it was not pretty in anyway, however we now believe that our mother was his prototype so to speak."_ Her brother stated.

Kana looked over as did everyone else.

" _Our mother might be a little demanding and Asuna most likely told you the story of our maternal uncle and how she cut off contact with him, well just before I went on the business trip that lead to Asuna diving into SAO instead of me I found out that he was the one that cut contact not her she was supportive of it and he was afraid of what he was."_ Kouichirou explained.

" _Then about a year ago my mother started to up the game on finding Asuna a suitor for when she turned 18, Sugou was a old family friend well his father is so he was suggested by my father, I spoke out against it me and Asuna have know him since he was 10 and I never trusted him."_ He went on.

" _At first my mother agreed with me that Sugou was not to be considered, he found out about this and to say he was not happy is a understatement, three days later my mother having gone to a doctor's appointment came home and completely reversed course, not as strongly at first it just started to grow and grow as time went on till today when she disowned me, Asuna and removed our father as CEO of Rect."_ He finished explain.

They all shook their heads Agil was the first to speak up. " _Yukki-san you Asuna and your dad have a friend right here I will do all I can to help, but you should know we are almost ready to make our move in ALO we have been secretly training with help from Sugu and a friend from her school."_ Agil spoke up

" _Arigato Andrew-San and I kinda figured which is good."_ He said as his phone rang.

" _Please excuse me for a moment."_ He said as he walked away to answer his phone.

The others were talking and those a few laughs happened at Kazuto's expense when he tried to get whisky and was given tea.

Kouichirou walked back over to them with a dejected look on his face.

" _That was a contact I have in Rect he found out Sugou is attempting real soon to start the mind altering on Shino and the other 2 within the next couple of days, apparently Shino and them were caught trying to escape using a admin card left behind."_ He explained this caught them all by surprise Kazuto ran out of the café almost instantly.

" _ONI-CHAN WAIT!"_ Sugu yelled running to the door as she heard his motorcycle take off.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see the smiling face of Kathy.

" _I will drive you home Sugu-Chan just make sure he does not hurt himself."_ She said as Sugu nodded.

After they left the others sat there discussing how to proceed.

All of a sudden in walked Kikuoka, Seijirou and a unknown doctor.

" _Good evening all sorry to be running behind Yukki-Kun your father is safe within a safe-house of ours also we have some answers on what is going on with your mother and how we can help her."_ Seijirou stated.

" _This here is Kurahashi-Sensei he is in charge of the medicuboid testing project at the same hospital the girls are at."_ Seijirou stated as the doctor walked forward and bowed to everyone.

" _First thing to mention is that the medicuboid allows people with serious illness in potential terminal phase to live a pain free life, it causes a full dive into the virtual world and attaches all the way down the spinal column."_ He explains as everyone listens in.

 _When Seijirou came to me about Sugou's experiments I knew exactly why and how he was doing this, he is using the nerve gear to alter someone's brainwave pattern and rewrites memories and makes them sub servant to him or someone of his choosing._ " The dr. stated.

" _Since your mother was his first I do believe hers is not permanent at least not yet Yukki-san if she is prematurely disconnected from her nerve gear while she is in the VR world it should restore her brainwave pattern._ He explained that caused Asuna and her brother to smile.

" _In the meantime we have also devised a way for you guys have a little back up I have two girls who basically live in the virtual world via the medicuboid they are twin sisters their names are Kono, Yuuki and Kono, Aeki and they have been training in ALO for about 2 months now, they go by the handles of Ran and Yuuki in game."_ Kurahashi stated as they all nodded.

" _Listen guys we are going to have to dive in tomorrow if we have any chance of getting to the top of the world tree, we are going to need the whole raid army's of the Sylph and Cait Sith to try and storm the world tree."_ Andrew stated as they all nodded.

" _The others of the Black cats should be ready by tomorrow morning at the moment only Ducker is online right now training and the others are with family till morning."_ Keita said.

It had been a half hour since Kazuto stormed off when Andrew's phone rang.

He answered it then came back to the group.

" _Guys that was my wife Kazuto already dived in to save Shino and the others Sugu was diving in now to try and help him we need to move now, if Sugou gets wind we are coming he could start early."_ Andrew stated.

Kana jumped up grabbing Asuna's hand. " _Come on Asu-Chan we are the closest at the moment, guys we will dive in and get the Cait Sith army moving."_ Kana stated as they started running for the door with her brother.

" _Ryu message Ducker tell him to get to Kirito asap, Ryoutarou you and Rika get to your apartment and dive in, my wife is heading to our home to dive in from there i will be joining her in about ten minutes I got my night staff coming in to cover the café."_ Andrew ordered everyone as they all nodded and ran out the door.

Seijirou was standing there with the dr. " _Kurahashi-Sensei I do believe it is time to get the girls there as well."_ He stated as the dr. agreed and they headed out as well.

Leefa was standing outside of the world tree with Recon as she used a potion on Kirito's remain light he reconstituted right in front of her.

" _Oni-Chan we really should wait for backup we cannot do this alone they just turned you into a pin cushion if I had not grabbed your remain light you would have respawned back in spriggan territory."_ Leefa pleaded with him.

He shook his head. " _No Sugu I need to save them I gave them all my word I would get them home before that day, and I promised Shino I would protect her what good am I if I cannot keep my word."_ Kirito stated as tears came down his eyes.

" _Then Oni-Chan let me and Recon serve as healers if we can keep your life up while you plow through you should make it."_ Leefa said.

He nodded as they all made their way back in Kirito sprouted his black wings and started to fly straight up as Leefa and Recon started to heal him as he took damage.

Yui was trying her hardest in her sprite form to warn her papa of incoming fire, it seemed like he was gaining ground when all of a sudden some of the mobs change targets and start going for Leefa and Recon.

" _What the hell they should not be targeting us we have not attacked."_ Recon yelled out as he and Leefa were trying to heal Kirito and dodge attacks against them.

Kirito was starting to take heavy damage as he looked down and saw his sister and her friend trying to avoid taking damage and keep him up.

He went to aid them when all of a sudden Recon threw his flight controller away and threw his hands in front of himself and started to chant a spell.

Leefa looking at him was stunned by what he was doing.

Kirito was hit three more times by arrows, his HP went in the red at this point.

" **What is Recon doing that is dark magic?"** She thinks to herself as he keeps chanting and floats into a large cluster of the mobs.

All of a sudden there is a massive explosion where Recon was and it took out over a third of the mobs all that remained of Recon was his remain light which promptly disappeared.

" **A self destruct spell Recon-kun what were you thinking the death penalty on that is beyond worth it."** She thought to herself as she saw her brother take more damage.

She snapped back to her sense and launched a high end healing spell at him bringing his health back to 100 percent.

Kirito flew next to her. " _Recon gave me a opening I'm not going to waste it keep me healed Sugu."_ He said as he flew straight towards the hole Recon formed only to have mobs respawn and close the hole he stopped short thinking this was it he was not going to make it.

As he reserved himself to losing the battle again there was a large blast of fire on either side of him, he looked down and saw Cait Sith dragoon riders as well as raiders from the Sylph.

Alicia the leader of the Cait Sith flew up alongside Leefa.

" _We got here as soon as we could Argo informed us we are here to help."_ Alicia explained as she looked around and saw all of them flying up towards them.

Asuna flew up to beside Kirito and looked at him. " _We promised to do this together Kirito-Kun."_ Asuna stated to him and he nodded.

All of the raiders started to open a whole in the lines of the mobs and Kirito and Asuna took advantage of it flying in and taking out some themselves.

Argo and Ducker flew up to Agil and Klein. " _Listen you guys have immense strength stats we need you to use your weapons to launch us in front of Kirito and Asuna to help clear a hole for them."_ Ducker stated as they both nodded.

Ducker crouched down on Klein's sword as he started a heavy hitting sword skill and Argo did the same on Agil's axe.

Just before they were launched Agil said to the both of them. " _Go rescue our sisters."_ He said as they were launched like missiles towards the endless mobs they both started to glow and they flew past Kirito and Asuna.

" _ONI-CHAN CATCH!"_ Leefa yelled as she threw her sword towards him.

He caught it and nodded to Asuna they both then launched themselves behind Argo and Ducker cutting a swath of destruction through the mobs.

They did not stop till all for hit the ceiling, they looked under them none of the mobs were attacking them they were too preoccupied by the forces beneath them.

Yui flew out of Kirito's pocket and touched the ceiling. " _Papa I do not think anyone was supposed to ever make it here the only way this can open is with a admin card."_ Yui explained.

Then Kirito remembered the Admin card he caught the other day when Yui sensed Shino above them.

" _Yui use this to open the path for us."_ He said.

She nodded and did so, as she did she started to glow and had everyone there touch her they were then teleported to the next room.

They all looked around and Yui transformed into her human form.

" _This way Papa I can Sense Mama and Silica-Nechan."_ Yui said as they all started running behind her.

They finally got out to the branches of the world tree they all looked around till Asuna saw the cage off in the distance.

" _Kirito-Kun up there."_ She says as they start running for the cage.

In the cage is Silica and Sinon while Sachi had fallen asleep not too long ago crying not sure if anyone was ever gonna make it.

Silica was crying as well, Sinon was trying to hold herself together knowing that Sugou was going to turn her into a killing machine while Silica might be used for trafficking.

All of a sudden Sinon hears a voice she thought she would never hear again.

" _Mama, Mama."_ She heard.

She turned her head and Saw her daughter standing there with Kirito right behind her as well as Asuna.

Yui used her admin privileges she got from the card and caused the door to disappear once she did she ran in to Sinon.

" _Mama."_ Was all she said as she ran into Sinon's arms and hugged her.

" _Yui-chan."_ Sinon said with tears in her eyes Kirito walked up to her.

" _hey sorry it took so long to get here."_ He said as he placed a hand on her shoulder and they touched their foreheads together.

" _We knew you would save us Kazuto."_ Shino stated as she hugged him.

Silica and Sachi both jumped up when this all happened and ran to them hugging them.

Yui though all of a sudden snapped her head to the side. " _Papa Mama the admin privileges from the card have been revoked something is coming."_ She said as she started to float into the sky and disappear.

" _Yui-Chan!"_ Sinon called out.

All of a sudden the five of them fell to the ground unable to stand.

" _Well well look what we have here Titania we seem to have a bug problem in the little bird cage."_ A male voice spoke out.

" _It would appear so my King it looks like my sorry excuse of a daughter has come to get her friends."_ The female voice said.

Asuna struggled to look up and what she saw frightened her it was her mother standing there with Sugou.

" _Ka-san why, why are you helping him."_ Asuna pleaded.

" _I am not your mother abomination I am Queen Titania and you will address me as such."_ She said to Asuna with venom in her voice.

Tears started to fall down Asuna's face as Kirito struggled to get up with no luck.

" _You like It, it is gravity magic we are going to implement it in the next patch it has many uses like squashing a fly infestation."_ Sugou stated.

" _Why Sugou my father gave you a chance why would you betray him and do this?"_ Asuna asked him.

He then Kicked her. " _I am Oberon King of the fairies here freak and why not I found out what I could do using a nerve gear to a person's mind, do you realize how much money I can make selling this to military forces or anyone else rich enough to be able to have complete control over a person's mind."_ He said laughing.

" _I am going to be so rich no one can touch me I am a god he."_ He started to say only to be interrupted by a kick to his face.

" _What the?"_ He said as he looked around.

All he saw was two new faces in the cage both were using imp avatars one with long flowing purple hair and the other with short bluish hair.

" _Hi there weirdo my name is Yuuki also known as Zekkan here, and this is Ran."_ Yuuki said to the now down on his ass Oberon.

They then looked at Kirito and Asuna both on the ground. " _Hey Kurahashi-Sensei said you could use some help, so we used the medicuboid admin privileges to get here as fast as we could."_ Ran said to them while her sister held the other two at bay.

" _listen grab who you can of those three girls and fly out of here as fast as you can."_ Was all Kirito said.

Ran grabbed Silica and Yuuki grabbed Sachi and started to fly when all of a sudden Ran is hit from behind and falls to the ground bursting into a remain light.

" _Nechan!"_ Yuuki yelled as she flew past the door still holding on to Sachi.

" _Run now before he kills you too!"_ Sinon yells as Oberon reseals the door and causes the cage to disappear from view.

They then re-materlize in a dark void Oberon walks over to Silica and calls down chains locking her up in them he does the same to Sinon and then has them raised into the air.

Kirito starts to get up, overcoming the gravity magic a little this causes Asuna's mother to increase its pull pulling him back to the ground and also pulling on Silica and Sinon causing a slight amount of pain.

" _Oh yes see the NPC women can't make that face this is why being a god of a world pays off."_ He says as he walks over towards Silica who has tears running down her face.

He them licks her face. " _Oh yes I am going to have my fun with you little one why your heroes just lay there and watch."_ He says.

Kirito yells something towards him Oberon walks over and takes Kirito's sword and jam it into his back all the way through to the floor.

" _That should help you know your place roach."_ He says.

He then looks over at Asuna's mother. " _My dear Queen please do keep a eye on them while I play with the little one."_ He says.

She walks over and pulls out a sword and starts to stab at Asuna.

" _As you command my king."_ Is all she says.

All of a sudden both Titania and Oberon are tackled to the ground by two Cait Sith's that were using hiding magic to escape view.

" _No one hurts my ASU-CHAN!"_ Argo yells as she slashes at Titania with her claw weapons.

Ducker using the disorientation of Oberon and tries to pick the locks on the girls chains, though this time he does not succeed he feels something grab his tail and he gets swung around and then thrown towards the wall.

The same thing happens to Argo they hit the wall and cry in pain as they fall to the ground hurt pretty bad.

" _Do you like that the pain you are all feeling see I turned down the pain absorber but only to level 8 if it goes to level 3 or lower you will be disfigured in the real world."_ He says as he goes back to Silica.

He rips her top off and her skirt as well.

" _Don't touch her you sicko!"_ Sinon screams she is then slapped hard across the face.

" _You will not talk to your king like that wretch, he says you will make a good solider having already killed someone before now wait your turn he will get to you when he is done with his treat."_ Was all that Titania said.

" **This is it there is nothing I can do."** Kirito thought to himself.

" _Giving up already Kirito-Kun?"_ A voice asked him.

" _I am a prisoner of the system he is the GM I am a player it is the order of things."_ Kirito responds back.

" _If that is the way you are thinking then what our fight meant nothing it, makes my defeat seem cheap don't you think Kirito-Kun."_ The voice said.

Kirito looked up to see a pair of shoes.

" _You two the two who beat the system once can do it again, now get up Kirito-Kun."_ The voice said before disappearing.

Kirito started to struggle to get up and was succeeding. " _Your attacks are weak the blades in SAO were heavier yours have no soul to them."_ Kirito said as he got up and his sword fell out of his back hitting the ground.

Asuna did the same thing getting up and fighting against the system.

" _Hmm still a few glitches to work out no problem I can take care of this."_ Oberon says as he goes to backhand Kirito in the head.

Kirito catches his arm in his hand and glares at Oberon. " _System login ID Heathcliff."_ He says and then mutters a password.

As admin screens appear around him Oberon starts to back up surprised by what is happening. " _System command Enable administer privileges set id Oberon to level 1 set id Titania to level 1."_ Kirito says as a small screen appears in front of the two.

" _What a id that out ranks mine how is that possible."_ Oberon asks.

" _I am the ruler here I am this worlds god."_ He shouts.

" _No you're not you stole this world and it's people you're a king of thieves."_ Kirito states as the gravity magic disappears.

" _SYSTEM COMMAND GENERATE OBJECT ID EXCAILBUR!"_ Oberon shouted as nothing happens.

" _World obey me I am your god!"_ He yells.

" _SYSTEM COMMAND GENERATE OBJECT ID EXCALIBUR!"_ Kirito yells out as the legendary sword appears above him.

" _So a simple command is all it takes to summon a legendary weapon?"_ He says as he laughs a little and tosses it to Oberon.

He then looks over at the girls. " _This is only gonna take a few more minutes think you can wait for a little bit more?"_ He asks them and they nodded.

Asuna remembering what they told her to save her mother runs towards her and launches a attack that nearly kills her.

" _Kirito-Kun Log her out like a disconnect quickly."_ She yells as he hits the command and her body goes rigid and she vanishes like someone dying in SAO.

Asuna runs over to Silica and Sinon as Kirito then kicks his sword up and catches it.

" _SYSTEM COMMAND SET PAIN ABSORBER TO ZERO!"_ he yells as the pain absorber goes all the way down.

Oberon started to back away as Kirito pointed his sword at him.

" _Don't run away, he didn't no matter what happened, not Kayaba Akihiko."_ Kirito said.

Oberon's eye started to twitch as he stood there. " _Kaya, Kayaba so that's whose id you used no matter what I can't seem to get away from you why do you always get everything."_ Oberon yelled.

" _Hey I was forced to work for him once after I lost to him so I can feel your pain a little but I never wanted to be him unlike you."_ Kirito said.

" _You stupid Kid!"_ Oberon screamed as he started to swing Excalibur at Kirito who just swatted it away swing after swing.

In the process of blocking the attacks he swung and hit Oberon in the face causing a small slice.

" _Ahhh the pain."_ Oberon yelled.

" _That hurt huh that was small compared to the way you hurt Shino and Keiko, for that I am going to make you pay!"_ He yelled as he then swung in a upward slice cutting Oberon's hand off.

" _My hand, my hand!"_ Oberon yelled.

Kirito then swung the sword again cutting him in two his lower half disappeared in a swirl of polygons.

Kirito went over to deliver the final blow when Asuna stopped him.

" _No Kirito-Kun let me finish this I have to get him back for what he did to my family."_ Asuna said as Kirito nodded and backed away.

Asuna then picked up his head by his hair he was screaming in pain as Asuna looked him in the eyes.

" _This is form Sinon, Silica, Sachi Ka-san and everyone else I care about that you hurt."_ She said as she tossed his head into he air and drove her rapier through his eyeball causing virtual blood to spray everywhere.

He screamed till he vanished, Asuna walked over to Argo and Ducker who were waking back up and told her that they were ok, Then they gave Silica Kirito's coat to cover herself up.

He and Sinon then kissed. " _I think it is time you guys wake up I'm gonna log you off then will head right over to the hospital ok."_ Kirito said as Sinon and Silica nodded he opened the menu and logged them all off.

As he went to log himself off Kayaba walked over to him. " _Hello Kirito-Kun nice work there."_ Kayaba stated.

" _What do you want Kayaba."_ He demanded.

" _I have a gift for you."_ He said.

" _I don't want it."_ Kirito said.

" _Just take it after that you can delete it or let it grow that is up to you."_ Kayaba said as he handed him what looked like a giant golden seed.

" _What is it?"_ Kirito asked as he took it.

" _It is a world seed Kirito-Kun if you let it grow it can make new virtual worlds."_ Kayaba said and then he walked away disappearing.

The seed also disappeared but something else appeared it was Yui.

" _Yui your ok."_ He said.

" _yes Papa they tried to delete me but I hid in your nerve gear by the way Papa a very large file has been downloaded into your nerve gear."_ She said.

" _It is ok Yui but I think it is time I got to Mama don't you."_ He said as she nodded and he logged off.

He awoke in his room to see Sugu sitting over him watching him.

" _Did you do it Oni-Chan did you save them?"_ She asked.

He nodded that he did as he was getting up. " _Then get to them Oni-Chan lets go."_ Sugu said tossing him his helmet as she grabbed one for herself.

As they took off for the hospital that had their friends there, Asuna and her brother went to where they say they found her mother.

They got to the small hospital that had Asuna's mother in it after being dropped there by a Rect employee that found her on the ground after her disconnect.

Asuna ran into the room where they said her mother was being held what she saw she was not expecting.

Her mother looked up at her with tears in her eyes.

" _Asuna?"_ She asked.

Asuna nodded her head not sure what do or if Sugou's brainwashing was gone.

" _I am so sorry Asuna I remember everything that sicko made me say and do to you I am so sorry Asuna."_ She pleads to her Asuna walks over to her.

She then embraces her mother in a hug. " _It's ok Ka-san it's ok you were not yourself."_ She said.

" _Still does not change the fact I said and did those things to you, I know I don't deserve it but can you forgive me?"_ She asks.

Asuna looks at her. " _Depends Ka-san."_ She replies.

" _On?"_ Her mother asks back.

" _On how you feel about my life style?"_ Asuna responds.

Her mother takes in a deep breath. " _Asuna I know I have tried to get you to marry men I thought would be right for your life, but I know now that no matter who I choose you will never be happy, your father is happy with your choice as is your brother I think I learn to be happy with it too all I ask is that I get to meet the girl that stole your heart."_ She said.

" _I can do that Ka-san and yes I forgive you."_ Asuna stated.

" _Arigato Asuna Arigato."_ Her mother cried into Asuna's shoulder.

Meanwhile at the hospital where Shino and the others are Kazuto and Sugu arrive, Kazuto parks the bike and runs before Sugu even has her helmet off.

AS he is running he feels a sharp pain in his arm and a warm liquid flowing down his hand.

He stops and looks he sees that he has been sliced, he looks around and sees a crazed Sugou standing there.

" _That was not very nice Kirito to keep me waiting like that, I could have gone and caught a cold."_ Sugou said as he walked over to Kirito.

He slices at him again and cuts his cheek, this cause Kazuto to fall to the ground Sugou raise the knife above his head to stab Kazuto.

He brings the knife down but completely misses. " _Damn my right is all foggy and can't see anything out of it from what you and that freak did to me, but I won't miss this time."_ He says raising the knife into the air again.

He brings it down again but Kazuto grabs his hand and holds the knife back as best he can.

" _Give it up kid you have no real power out here."_ He said as he started to overpower Kazuto.

" _Yes he does and he has something else as well friends."_ A female voice says as Sugou is hit in the head with a motorcycle helmet.

Kazuto looks up and see's his sister standing there, he then picks up the knife on the ground.

" _What a weak weapon too light and no reach, but it is more than enough for what I need to do."_ Kazuto says as he grabs Sugou by the hair and puts the knife to his throat.

" _NO PLEASE NO!"_ Sugou begs as Kazuto pulls the knife away and slams his head into the van that is parked right next to them causing a large dent in the door and breaking his glasses.

Sugou falls to the ground in pain. " _I'm not like you Sugou i will never sink to that level."_ Kazuto says as he hands the knife to Sugou.

They walk up to the front desk the nurses see Kazuto injured and call for a dr. Kazuto tells them about Sugou and the police are called.

After they treat him he runs up to the girls room and runs in he sees all three of them sitting up with the nurses looking over them their nerve gears on the beds off their heads.

His eyes settle on just one girl she has a small round face with brown eyes her hair once short is now all the way down her back, she looks very thin and weak but to him she is still the most beautiful thing on Earth.

He runs over to her. " _Shino."_ Is all he says as he gets to her bed.

She reaches up a hand to his face touching it she feels the wound on his face from Sugou.

" _Kazuto."_ Was all she said as he hugged her.

" _I did it Shino I defeated the final boss it is over finally everyone is home now."_ Kazuto says.

" _I'm sorry Kazuto my hearing is not fully returned I did not hear most of what you said but I think I got what you meant it is finally over we are all home now."_ Shino said as she returned the hug weakly.

" _You did it Kazuto you got us out I'm finally back and I love you."_ Shino says.

Kazuto smiles. " _Welcome back Shino I love you too."_ He says back and leans in to kiss her.

He then looks over at Saori and Keiko then back at Shino she nods knowing he wants to check on them as well.

He walks over to Keiko first. " _Keiko I'm so sorry I did not get to you guys in time."_ He says as tears are coming out of his eyes.

Keiko slowly reaches and hugs him. " _It is ok Kazuto-Niichan you got there as fast as you could and you never gave up till we were all safe."_ She says weakly.

" _But Sugou was able to."_ He started to say but could not finish.

" _It's my fault if only I was stronger or got to faster you would not have had to go through that."_ He said.

" _It is not your fault Kazuto-Niichan please don't blame yourself that evil man did that to me not you please promise me you don't blame yourself we all had hope you and Asuna-Nechan would come rescue us."_ Keiko said.

Then they heard the door open again as the others started to arrive to welcome the rest of their family home.

:::April 26th 2025 3:15 P.M. SAO survivor School:::

The final bell for the day had rung and everyone was getting ready to leave for the weekend, it had been a long 2 and half months for the 300 that had been trapped by Sugou there was no after effects at all.

Keiko with rehab was seeing a therapist to help her move on from what Sugou had done to her and was succeeding quite nicely, though her Saori and Shino were still using crutches to help them walk till their physical rehab was finished.

The Survivor school was doing great to catch them all up on the studies they had missed locked in the death game, anyone that was still in school when trapped went here.

Asuna and Kana were still happily together, her mother has been seeing a therapist to help her move on from the mind control experiments and she was progressing nicely, she had decided to retire from her work early to help her heal.

She had also become very receptive of Asuna and spent a lot of time with both Asuna and Kana, which Kana did not mind seeing as the older woman spoiled her, things have been looking up for all of them.

Shino still resided with the Kirigaya's she had found out from her uncle however that her mother actually asked the hospital to unplug Shino from her nerve gear, this had hurt Shino but her uncle explained that her mother's break from the post office is what is the cause of all this and he hope that in time she will come back around.

Though Shino had no complaints about living with the Kirigaya's seeing as she was dating Kazuto and she had Sugu as well as everyone from Sword Art Online to be with her, and also the fact that Midori loves to spoil her and Sugu together when they go shopping something Kazuto dreads and tries to find ways out of.

Most of the survivors still have nightmares of what happened in the death game the clearers more than anyone and the three main victims of Nobiyukki, Sugou, they have set up a plan to help each other with the nightmares.

If during the week anyone of them has a night terror and they need to they can call anyone else to talk it out and it works, and to better help during the weekends they set up one or two night sleepovers at others houses.

Though this mostly happens at the Yukki residence or the Mills residence seeing as they have the largest homes.

Asuna's father was able to save his company from what Sugou had done and still helps out running it day to day but now his son is CEO and he is just a member of the board, they also gave Ryoutarou a job there as well working with the GM's with the rerelease of the much safer ALO after Kazuto and Andrew released the world seed, building so many new virtual worlds for gaming to happen in.

Rika though she had the biggest surprise waiting for her during all of this, she had found out the reason her father did not show when she awoke or for a bit after was because he was shocked into getting help for his drinking and depression when Rika had been locked into the game.

Rika had been so happy when he was released with a clean bill of health, though she was a little reluctant to introduce Ryoutarou to him, but she did and to her surprise her father loved him and that they got along great.

The one day she loved the most was when her father approached Ryoutarou had come to pick Rika up for a night at the movies he approached him.

" _Tsuboi-San I never got to thank you for making my daughter happy, I know I was not the best father after I lost my wife I am just glad that there is a man out there that makes her as happy as her mother was and if she was here she would approve of you too."_ Her father said this made Rika finally realize that even through all the drinking he was also depressed because he wanted to be better for her and was not.

Ryoutarou was very happy with the turn out and promised that he would always be there for Rika no matter what.

Today though was a special day it was the end of Sao party at the Dicey Café and Kazuto, Suguha, and Shino were being driven there by Midori since it is still hard for Shino to ride on Kazuto's motorcycle.

They all walked in Kazuto was confused because it looked like everyone there had been there for awhile.

" _Um we are not late right?"_ Kazuto asked.

Rika ran up to him. _"No we just told you a slightly later time cause the guest of honor should always be the last to arrive."_ She said as she pulled him in.

She lead him to a small stage that Andrew had there for live bands to play on certain nights.

" _1, 2, 3,"_ Rika shouted out.

" _Congratulations on clearing SAO KIRITO!"_ Everyone yelled out as streamers flew about.

Everyone cheered as Kazuto made his way over to the table where Shino was sitting with Sugu, Asuna and Kana.

" _Hey Andrew a bourbon please on the rocks."_ Kazuto asked as Andrew gave him a glass with a dark liquid in it with ice, he took a sip as was shocked.

" _This is oolong tea."_ He said disappointed.

He heard laughing as Ryoutarou walked over. " _Still not old enough Kaz old buddy hey Andrew I will take a grown up drink please."_ He asked.

" _Wait don't you have to work today?"_ Kazuto asked.

" _Nope Yukki-San gave me the day off today for the party."_ He said as he drank his beer.

As if on cue the front door opened and in walked Asuna's brother with her mother in tow.

Asuna was surprised to say the least. " _Oni-chan, Ka-chan?"_ She asked.

Her mother smiled at her and at Kana and her brother walked over.

" _I am actually here to talk with Asada-Chan and Kirigaya-kun about Yui."_ Her brother said as he sat with them.

Asuna and kana went to get up when he said they did not have to leave and motioned for all of them come closer.

" _Listen guys we have finally devised a way for Yui to actually come to the real world and we got the idea from you Kirigaya-Kun, that bidirectional probe idea you have been working on for the Kono girls can work for Yui as well."_ He said this brought a smile to everyone there.

Including a small pixie girl that was flying around the room.

" _So papa mama this means I can go to other places besides here and your home?"_ Yui asked as she landed on the table.

Asuna's brother was surprised at this.

" _Wait how?"_ he asked.

Yui and Kazuto laughed a little, then pointed around the room. " _They are holographic projectors it allows her to see this who area and to move around though she cannot grab anything but it allows her to live in our world to a point arigato for helping with the probe schematics I sent you."_ Kazuto said.

" _Have you given these items to the hospital yet for the Kono girls?"_ He asked him.

" _Actually they were the ones that gave me these and the ones in my house I helped as part of a class project I am working on when we would go to visit Yuuki and Aeki it allows them to be projected into the room we are in though there projectors make them a lot more solid there, but it is also a work in progress."_ Kazuto said as everyone was listening.

While everyone was gathered around Asuna's mother took this time to speak.

" _Listen I want to thank everyone here for looking out for my daughter during that death game and during my time under Nobiyukki, thank you everyone for showing her love and accepting her I don't think I could have ever found her better friends than she found here right now."_ She said.

Everyone raised their glasses to her.

" _Oh and by the way I do believe the group sleep over this weekend is at my house I will have a feast ready for you all, Asuna has been helping me come up with good dishes so me her and Kana-chan will have it all prepared when you all arrive."_ She said this had made Kazuto's mouth water and then earned him a slap from no less than 4 women.

" _What I love Asuna and Shino's cooking so when either one does it makes my mouth water."_ He said in his defense.

Everyone laughed, the party continued for another hour then they made their way to the hospital they all woke up in to make their weekend visit with the Kono girls who have been welcomed into their family as have Recon and Sugu for their aid in rescuing Saori, Keiko and Shino.

Shino looked around once they got to Asuna's house and smiled. " **To think 3 years ago I was alone and scared now I have the best friends I could ever ask for, the best boyfriend ever and a true family full of love, and it all happened because a brother and sister heard me scream and ignored rumors about me."** She thought as her smile grew bigger.

Kazuto noticed. " _hey Shino what you thinking about?"_ He asked.

She looked at him smiled. " _That I have the best boyfriend ever and that I love you so much."_ She said as she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

Kazuto smiled back. " _I love you too Shino and nothing will ever change that."_ He said as he leaned in for a kiss again.

" _Oni-Chan can you do that in private please, come on Shino lets go we girls are going to plan a shopping trip for the weekend and we are making the men be our bag boy's."_ Sugu said as she mad e devious smile at Kazuto and Ryoutarou.

They just stood there deadpanned and said at the same time. " _We are doomed."_

 **All right folks there it is yes i brought in the Kono twins and had them help in the rescue and i will expand on them more if you all want another chapter but i will leave that to you guys, you let me know if you want one more chapter in the reviews or PM i look forward to reading your reviews and yes i decided that i need to clean up a loose end or two mainly with Rika and yes she is 18 at this point so there is that, and i decided that Asuna's mom needed to be more receptive of her daughter and made her a victim of Sugou as well.**

 **So till the next chapter if you want it lol Catch ya on the flip side.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well here you go folks a brand new chapter to this story and as you requested it continues anyway to give you a heads up this has a significant time skip to when they are adult's so just giving you that heads up and thank you for the kind reviews they make me want to write more and the more i write the more you can enjoy my stories.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Sword Art Online Reki Kawahara does.**

:::July 8th 2031 Tokyo Japan:::

It had been almost 7 years since they defeated Sword Art Online, all the people that were still in school when they were trapped had been able to catch up to their age group in very little time thanks to the SAO survivor school.

2 years ago Asuna, Rika and Kana had graduated from university and last year Kazuto had finished as well this year was Shino's year to graduate her and Kazuto were still together.

Though they were put through some tough trials through the years, Shino using the advice of her therapist tried a new VRMMO called Gun gale online to try and help alleviate her fear of guns.

There she had become a legendary sniper in her own rights and had decided after placing 24th in the second Bullet of Bullets tournament, to try again in the third BoB but there was a issue with a player claiming to be able to kill someone with his gun.

After the government had Kirito go in to help Sinon investigate they were able to put a stop to it, they had found out it was Shinkawa and his brother pulling it off with Johnny Black the Shinkawa's were imprisoned but black got away.

That sadly was not the only bad news to hit the Sao family the Kono twins Aeki and Yuuki who had been hospitalized and in a medicuboid due to a drug resistant form of the AIDS virus, Aeki lost her battle with the virus one year after the gun gale incident and Yuuki 2 years later.

The whole group every year on this date made it a point to first visit Yuuki and Ran's memorial in game before visiting their graves to tell them all that has transpired in the year past.

They had both been welcomed into the little family for their aid in rescuing Shino, Keiko and Saori and Asuna became best friends with Yuuki.

Yukki's passing was the hardest for them all it meant that they had now lost two sisters, but was mainly worse for Asuna who did not handle the death well and it took Shino, Rika and Kana awhile to get her out of her funk.

This year however was special Kazuto had something special planned and the only other 2 people to know what he was doing was his sister Sugu and Ryoutarou, and both thought it would be a great idea.

He planned to propose to Shino in front of the whole group including those no longer in the land of the living.

There was that and he vowed he would not propose the same way Ryoutarou did at the after party for Kazuto's graduation.

They had all gathered at eh Dicey café for a small party and Andrew through the suggestion from Keiko to have Karaoke.

Ryoutarou after having thought about it decided to sing his proposal to Rika with the song Enchanted by the American idol Taylor Swift, he sang the whole song while holding the ring and was to the surprise to everyone there on key the whole time.

Rika of course said yes though they have not set a date as far as anyone knew.

It was getting close to 4:00P.M. And the last of the group had arrived.

They all gathered around the gravestones and said their pieces usually every year Asuna is the last one to speak but this year it was Kazuto.

He walked up to the grave stone. " _Hey girls well it's been another year and we still miss you guys, but this year I want our visit to you to end on a high note I hope you both approve."_ Kazuto says to the graves as he places his hands on each stone smiling.

He then stands up and looks towards the whole group and walks over to Shino and grabs her hands he looks her in the eye.

" _Shino listen i have something I want to ask you, since the first day we met you have been a great friend and we have been through hell and back again a few times, yet we have survived and come out stronger."_ Kazuto stated as he got down on one knee.

" _Shino I ask in front of the people closest to us will you do me the honor of being your husband?"_ Kazuto asked her as he presented the ring which was white gold with a blue sapphire for the gem.

Shino brought her hands up to her mouth as everyone gasped and smiled she cried a little and nodded her head yes.

" _Yes Kazuto I will marry you."_ She said as he slipped the ring on her finger and they embraced, everyone congratulated them as they turned towards the graves of their fallen sisters.

" _Yuuki, Aeki we love and miss you guys and thank you for witnessing this."_ They all said together.

::: 1 hour later Dicey café:::

Everyone had gathered at the café and were all talking Kazuto was talking about his new job at Rect progress which had expanded to incorporate medical and bio technical sciences under Kouichirou.

Kazuto would be working with the A.I. development team, though he is not the only one that works there Asuna works as her brothers personal assistant learning all that there is to learn about running the company.

Rika got a job there as well after she graduated from University working in there bio medical engineering department helping to create artificial limbs that resemble real ones.

Ryoutarou still works there though now he is the junior vice president of the gaming wing of the company.

Kana however became a award winning writer having written books about the SAO incident and the ALO fiasco, her newest one is about to be a best seller again it is a fiction based on lore for a another VRMMO.

So they were all gathered around a table talking.

" _So Rika have you guys set a date for the wedding yet?"_ Asuna asked.

" _Yeah Rika-San when you two finally gonna get married?"_ Keiko asked as well.

Rika blushed a little when Ryoutarou joined her.

" _Yes we have the date it is this November 6_ _th_ _we figured it was the day after we truly confessed our love that and well we want to be married before."_ She started to say before looking at Ryoutarou who nodded.

" _Before what Rika?"_ Shino asked.

" _Well I went to the doctor awhile ago due to being sick a lot and well I'm four months pregnant."_ She said.

All the girls squealed and surrounded her. " _Oh wow a new member of the family do you know what you're having Rika-San?"_ Keiko asked beaming at her friend.

Rika shook her head. " _No me and Ryou want to be surprised."_ She said.

As the night went on the girls sat there planning a baby shower for her and asking about bridesmaids and other things.

::: November 5th 2031:::

Shino was in the washroom of the Kirigaya household they still lived there while she was in university to save on money, she was staring at a pregnancy test and it was positive.

She was happy and sad at the same time she still had another 2 months of university left and then if all went well the police academy as well, that was when she planed she would tell Kazuto after the wedding reception.

She planned this as she did not want to spoil Rika and Ryoutarou's big day, she was one of the bridesmaids but as to no surprise as all the girls in there group were bridesmaids though Asuna to no surprise was the maid of honor.

She was laying her dress out for the next day, Midori was the one who helped her and Suguha pick their dresses out.

Kazuto was the best man no surprise there with him and Ryou being so close, that was the thing with her group almost 9 years ago she was a scared girl all alone and suffering from PTSD was now someone's fiancé and had such a close and tight knit group of friends.

The thing is that they don't call each other friends everyone is a brother or sister in the group having survived a death game together made them in their own words a family, and she would never have it any other way.

::: Meanwhile in a hotel on the other side of the city:::

A man with a pointed face and chiseled facial features sits and plans with another man.

" _Atsushi are you prepared for what needs to be done?"_ The pointed faced man asked his associate.

" _Yeah PoH I am, so we get them during the reception right can we kill them all?"_ Atsushi asks.

PoH shakes his head. " _No just the swordsman make the Asada girl watch him die then take out the lighting flash if you can but the swordsman in the target."_ PoH explains.

" _Right, right he will pay for screwing up Death gun but how are we going to sneak up on him."_ Atsushi states then asks.

" _Simple we will be working with the catering company as wait staff that should get you close enough to do what is needed."_ PoH stated.

Atsushi nodded and they planned it all out.

::: November 6th 2031 9:00 A.M. Yukki residence:::

It was 1 hour till the wedding and in Asuna' s bedroom was were Rika was getting ready with her maid of honor and bridesmaid's.

" _God I feel like a blimp, maybe I should have waited for the baby to be born before we did the wedding."_ Rika moaned as she was getting her done by Keiko.

" _Oh come off it Rika you look great at least you're not short like me when I get farther along I'm going to be like a beach ball with feet."_ Kana stated.

Asuna and Kana had decided they wanted at least one child but to be of both families the simplest way to do that was to have Asuna's brother donate and Kana to carry the baby seeing as Kana only had a sister.

And even at 3 months pregnant everyone's favorite rat complains a lot.

" _Pay no heed to my wife Rika you look great now smile today is you and Ryoutarou's special day."_ Asuna said Rika was smiling at this.

" _Asuna is right Rika and today will be the happiest day of your life."_ Shino stated.

There was a knock on the door which caused everyone's head to spin towards it.

" _KLEIN FOR THE LAST TIME NO YOU CAN NOT SEE HER TILL THE CEREMONY!"_ Shino and Asuna both yelled at the same time.

The door opened a bit. " _Um I'm not the groom."_ The voice said.

The sound of the voice made Rika beam with joy. " _Papa you made it!"_ She squealed.

He walked in and hugged his daughter. " _Rika-chan I would not miss your wedding no matter what, my you look beautiful your mothers wedding dress fits you so nicely even at almost 8 months pregnant."_ He stated as he and his daughter hugged.

Meanwhile in Kouichirou's room sits the groom and his friends as they are waiting till it is time for the ceremony to start.

" _Man I can't believe I am really getting married."_ Ryoutarou says.

" _Don't tell me your getting cold feet man."_ Andrew says as a few people laugh.

" _Wait so the fearless samurai of SAO is actually scared of something."_ Ducker stated.

" _What no I'm not getting cold feet I'm just a little worried is all I want today to be perfect."_ Ryoutarou said as every just giggled and continued talking till it was time for the ceremony.

When it was finally time Ryoutarou was standing at the altar as the wedding music played and Rika was walked down the aisle by her father in her long flowing wedding dress.

She got to the alter and looked at Ryoutarou who smile at her. " _Wow you look so beautiful."_ He said which caused her to blush.

The ceremony went off without a hitch with Yui being the ring bearer for them thanks to the use of some new holoprojectors thanks to Rect progress.

Everyone then headed into the giant tent setup in the yard to have the reception and after introductions Rika and Ryoutarou changed into more casual clothing.

Everyone was talking and dancing as the catering staff was taking care of getting the food ready, after everyone was seated and the main dinner was served.

Everyone then decided to share their feelings towards the new couple today instead of a single speech, the rest of the party went wonderfully.

Near the end of the reception Kazuto got up to go to the bar and get some more drinks for the others as they were all talking.

Asuna and Shino were talking about when they were going to have her and Kana'a baby shower when they heard glasses fall to the ground and shatter.

This had caused everyone to look over to where the noise came from and were shocked by what they saw, a man with one arm wrapped around Kazuto's neck while the other was holding a dagger to his side.

Kazuto struggled a bit as Shino, Sugu Ryoutarou and Andrew immediately jumped to their feet.

" _Hey stay where you are or the black swordsman gets it, you know you and your friends really should butt out of other people's business."_ The guy stated.

" _Who the hell are and what do you think you are doing?"_ Ryoutarou demanded.

That was when another man walked over to join his compatriot.

" _Oh it is quite simple we are old friends you could say samurai as to what we are doing getting revenge for the wrongs done to Spiegal and XaXa."_ The new figure stated.

With that statement the one holding Kazuto stabbed him on the side, Kazuto gasped in pain as he was let go and dropped to the ground bleeding.

" _KAZUTO!"_ Shino yelled as she ran to him.

Meanwhile Ryoutarou, Asuna, Andrew and Suguha ran at the attackers, Andrew and Asuna got to the one that had not stabbed Kazuto and tried to attack him he only dodged their attacks and he knocked them both to the ground, he then looked at his compatriot.

" _Johnny I will take my leave I believe you can finish the assignment."_ PoH said as he took off.

Ryoutarou and Sugu had attacked Johnny Black he was not as well versed in physical fighting as PoH was and took a punch from Ryou and a kick from Sugu before he was able to jump back from them, they went to attack him again when he waved his finger at them.

" _If I were you guys I would be focused on helping the swordsman, see the dagger I used was laced with the remaining drug succinylcholine from the death gun fun we had."_ Black stated.

Shino was on her knees holding Kazuto's hand as he withered in pain.

" _No Kazuto you can't leave me hold on please I need you Kazuto please hold on your baby needs you too."_ She pleaded with him as tears fell down her face.

He had fallen unconscious and then she heard what Black had said this had launched her into a rage.

" _YOU SON OF BITCH'S JUST CAN'T LET US ALONE HUH GOT TO KEEP COMING BACK FOR MORE, WELL NOW IM GOING TO END YOU!"_ Shino screamed as she tackled him to the ground and just started punching him repeatedly.

She kept going even after he fell unconscious until she was pulled off of him by Andrew.

" _Shino calm down emergency services are on their way this is not helping Kazuto, this guy is knocked out and if he wakes up we will detain him."_ Andrew pleaded with her.

She started to calm down slightly and looked over at Kazuto who was being looked over by Asuna and Sugu she ran back over to him and checked his pulse he still had one and was still breathing but it was labored Sugu was applying pressure to the stab wound with a cloth.

They could hear the sirens in the distance when all of a sudden there was a new scream, it was Rika who had a small puddle under her.

" _Oh god no it's too early."_ She said as Ryoutarou ran over to her.

The paramedics arrived and were directed to both Kazuto and Rika and they called in for a second ambulance to hurry there as soon as possible.

They also checked Johnny he was still alive and they called for a third one for him but was told it was not priority as his injuries were minor and he was the attacker.

The paramedics were talking with Kana and Andrew who were the only two either not helping with Rika or Kazuto or not in a state of shock.

" _That man over there stabbed him with a dagger he said it was laced with succinylcholine which was the drug used to stop the hearts of their victims during that incident with Gun Gale Online."_ Kana explained to the paramedics looking over Kazuto.

" _She is almost 8 months pregnant I would say about 7 and a half moths along it seems the stress of the attack caused her labor."_ Andrew explained to the other ones.

The second ambulance arrived on the scene and they were prepping Rika and Kazuto for transport, Ryou went with Rika while Shino and Sugu were able to ride with Kazuto.

On route to the hospital the heart monitor on Kazuto all of a sudden started to alert the paramedics of a problem, Sugu who was sitting in the front seat due to limited room in the back spun her head around.

" _What is that what is happening to Oni-Chan?"_ She demanded.

The driver replied to her. " _It is signaling a problem with his heart."_ Was all he said.

" _He has gone into V-tach start compressions, charge the defibulator up."_ The head paramedic in the back ordered to the other one back there with her.

Shino was started to shake as fear was beginning to overtake her Sugu could see her turning white signaling the onset of a panic attack.

They were doing compressions on Kazuto's chest as they were using a bag to breath for him.

" _Charge the paddles to 250."_ The head paramedic ordered as she prepared to shock Kazuto.

" _Ready."_ The other one said.

" _Clear!"_ The head one yelled as she shocked him it caused his heartbeat to go back to normal.

" _He is back to sinus rhythm."_ The other one said.

Sugu used that moment to inform them of Shino. " _Miss my sister back there she has PTSD and this whole event seems to have triggered a panic attack in her."_ Sugu said as this caused both paramedics to look up at Shino.

She was shaking with tears pouring out of her eyes and her skin looked as if she had been bleached.

" _What is her name?"_ the head paramedic asked.

" _Asada, Shino."_ Sugu responded.

The head paramedic grabbed Shinos arms. " _Asada-san please it is ok we got his heart back to normal, and we are almost to the hospital Asada-San you need to calm down please."_ The woman said in a very calm and soothing voice which caused Shino to start to come out of her attack.

They arrived at the hospital as they wheeled in Kazuto Sugu and Shino were not allowed in the room while the doctors worked on him, however his heart had go into V-tach again as they arrived.

Sugu helped Shino into the waiting room to see Andrew, Kana, Kathy, Asuna, Keiko and Ryoutarou.

Ryou as everyone could see was a nervous wreck as he paced back and forth.

Andrew looked up as he saw the two girls walk into the waiting room.

" _They rushed Rika in for a emergency C-Section how is Kazuto?"_ he asked.

Shino was still too nervous to speak. " _His heart acted up on route they got it going again but just as we got here it started acting up again and Shino is at the moment on the verge of another panic attack, and to be honest I'm scared half to death of losing Oni-Chan right now."_ Sugu explained.

Ryoutarou hearing this walked over to Shino, he placed his hands on her shoulders.

" _Shino he will make it Kaz is the strongest of all of us he will pull through I just know it."_ Ryou said as Shino just stared at him.

After a few seconds she collapsed into his chest. " _Why Klein why do these things happen to us haven't we been punished enough in our lives, oh god I can't lose him."_ Shino said as she cried into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her to comfort her as he once did when they thought Kirito had perished to free them all form the death game.

" _I wish I knew Sinon I am so scared right now I'm not sure I can handle losing my best friend or my baby and if I lost both I'm not even sure I would handle it so I have to have hope that they both will make it."_ He said.

Inside the trauma room the doctors are working to get Kazuto's heart to restart they are flushing the drug from his body, but it is not looking good.

:::Inside Kazuto's mind:::

" _What is he doing here he promised he would not join us for many years later?"_ he heard one voice say.

" _I'm not sure but he is not supposed to be here."_ The other voice said.

He started to open his eyes as they came into focus he saw two people he thought he would never see again.

" _What Yuuki, Aeki how where and I?"_ He asked.

" _Kirito what are you doing here you promised you would not join us for a long time."_ Yuuki asked.

" _I was attacked at Rika and Ryoutarou's wedding that was the last thing I remember am I dead?"_ He asks them.

Aeki shakes her head as Yuuki goes to answer him. " _No not yet Kirito though your close to it."_ She said.

Kazuto was shocked by the answer. " _So what happens now?"_ He asked now in shock.

" _That is up to you Kirito but you promised you would not join us for a long time and the Kirito I know never goes back on his promises and besides there is more than just Sinon you need to go back for."_ Yuuki said hinting at her pregnancy she just found out about last night.

Aeki points in a direction away from them. " _You go back that way Kirito and you live got it, and we better not see you back here for a long, long time."_ Aeki said with a smile.

:::Back in the hospital room.

" _Sensei his heart rate and blood ox levels are back to normal and the drug is almost filtered out of his system but he is still unconscious."_ The nurse said.

" _Get him up for a MRI and EEG as well."_ The doctor ordered.

:::Waiting room:::

It had been a half hour since Kazuto arrived and 45 minutes since Rika got there, everyone was on edge wondering what was happening with them both when all of a sudden the doors opened and a doctor walked out.

" _Family for Tsuboi, Rika?"_ She asked.

Ryoutarou jumped up. " _That is my wife is she and the baby ok Sensei?"_ he asked.

The doctor smiled. " _Mother and baby are doing very well your son is about a month premature but with proper neonatal care he will become very strong your wife is recovering from the surgery you can come see her."_ The doctor said as this brought a smile to everyone's face.

Ryoutarou followed the doctor to Rika's room, as he walked in Rika who was awake looked up at him and smiled and she pointed to the bassinet next to her.

He walked over to it and saw a little baby with a small tuft of brownish red hair with oxygen tube on his nose to aid him in breathing, he was sleeping this brought a huge smile to his face.

" _How is Kazuto?"_ Rika squeaked out?

Ryou looked at her with a slight bit of sadness on his face. " _He is still in surgery but I believe he will come out of this he is strong just like this little guy here."_ Ryoutarou said as Rika smiled.

" _have you thought of any names?"_ He asked her.

She nodded. " _Yeah what you just said made me think of the perfect name, I think we should name him after him if it were not for him we would have most likely died in SAO and if not we would have never found each other."_ Rika said as Ryou nodded in agreement he then walked over to the nurse and told her.

After about ten minutes they had to get the baby to the neonatal care room while Rika was transported to her room to rest, Ryoutarou decided he was going to go back to the waiting room to tell everyone the news of the baby.

As he walked out there he found out that Kazuto was still in surgery but they should be done soon.

He sat down with everyone. " _He is very healthy for a preme, he is strong also me and Rika have decided on a name."_ He said as everyone was now paying attention though Shino was still staring at the doors waiting for Kazuto's doctor to come out.

" _We felt that his strength in coming into this world and defying the odds reminded us of someone special to all of us I would like you all when you can visit him later to welcome Tsuboi, Kazuto to the world."_ He said which caught Shino's attention as Suguha smiled.

" _You named him after Kazuto?"_ She asked still in slight shock.

He walked over to her and sat down next to her. "Y _eah we did because he was stubborn and survived just like his namesake, and also to honor the fact that with his and your help I was able to survive and because of our friendship me and Rika met plus he is my best friend and the babies godfather."_ Ryoutarou said as Shino smiled.

" _Also Shino did I hear you correctly at the party when you were pleading for Kazuto to survive that your pregnant?"_ he whispered so the others would not hear.

She nodded. " _yeah I found out last night Kazuto does not know I was going to tell him after the reception, I was waiting because I did not want to steal any of the thunder of the wedding today this was to be you and Rika's day."_ She said.

He smiled. " _Arigato Shino but we are all family you could have said something me and Rika would have been happy for you but arigato for thinking of us first means a lot."_ He said as he placed her in a hug when they heard the doors open.

" _I am looking for the family of Kirigaya, Kazuto?"_ the doctor asked _._

Sugu jumped up as Shino looked over in that directions and started to get up with the help of Ryoutarou.

" _Yes I am his sister and this is his fiancé how is Oni-Chan Sensei?"_ Sugu asked.

The doctor sighed. " _We were able to get his heart started and flush the drug from his system, we also had to repair the blood vessels cut by the dagger however the drug did do damage to his brain we are not sure how badly by at the moment he is in a coma and we are not sure when he will wake up."_ The doctor said.

This caused Shino to break down right there as Ryoutarou and the others gathered around her to comfort her.

" **Please Kazuto don't leave me I love you I need you and our baby will need you."** Shino thought to herself as she was held by Asuna and Sugu crying.

 **Well here is the end of this chapter and no I'm not going to leave you all on a cliffhanger for ever there will be at least one more chapter maybe two more this story keeps growing every day i think of plot bunnies that fit in here, i now it is slightly shorter than my other chapters not much shorter but shorter.**

 **Also just in case anyone got the wrong idea on the Asuna and Argo baby Asunas brother donates through a sperm bank style method not the other way for Argo to get pregnant thought I would clear that up before I got bombarded with questions lol.**

 **Please** **as always i do look forward to your reveiws.**

 **Till next chapter catch ya on the flip side**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys so sorry for the long wait to update i want to thank you all for your support through all of this and hope that you enjoy the newest chapter. It is shorter than the others and i am sorry for that i have been going through some hard times with gaming and other things so i was in a dark place for awhile with no inspiration at all.**

 **Anyway enough of that without further ado here is your newest chapter.**

 **A/N Disclaimer i do not own sword art on online Reki Kwahara does please support the official release.**

::: December 6th 2031 7:00 A.M. Tokyo Hospital :::

It had been one month since Rika and Ryoutarou's wedding and the birth of their son and the assault on Kazuto.

This morning like almost every morning before her classes at university started Shino would come and visit her comatose fiancé.

" _So Kazuto was this how it was for you when I still did not come out after you beat SAO?"_ She said as she sadly sat by his bed with the IV's attached.

She held his hand as she talked to him like she did every time she visited.

" _I honestly don't know how you handled it when we were still trapped Sugu told me about the nightmares the days you seemed so depressed you would not even get out of bed, and how you felt like you failed me."_ She said as tears fell down her cheeks.

" _I miss you so much Kazuto, the nightmares and the panic attacks have come back I am trying so hard to hold myself together, if it were not for all our friends I don't think I could keep it together."_ She said as she started crying full force.

She then felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Asuna and Suguha standing there behind her.

Shino didn't even think she just stood up and hugged Asuna and the tears just fell full force as they tried to comfort her.

" _It's ok Sinonon we will always be here for you, no matter what."_ Asuna said.

" _Arigato Asuna I just want him back with us I finally thought after the whole Death Gun incident we finally earned our peace even after we lost Aeki and Yukki."_ She started to ramble on.

Asuna looked over at Sugu and nodded that was when Sugu walked over to them.

" _Shino I think you should stay home today and get some rest you have not been getting a lot of sleep with the nightmares and you need to rest for the baby."_ Sugu said and Shino did not even fight her.

They all said their goodbyes to Kazuto as they headed out to get Shino back home.

After they got her settled they called everyone up to meet up at Sugu and Kazuto's home.

::: 3 hours later Kirigaya house:::

Everyone had arrived and was seated in the living room Kana was the first one to speak up.

" _How is Sin-Chan holding up?"_ She asked.

Sugu and Asuna looked down at the ground. " _Not well we are all worried and today was even worse the Dr said today that if Kazuto remains in the coma for much longer his chances of recovery lower, this had a huge impact on her she is upstairs sleeping at the moment."_ Sugu stated.

" _This is not fair I mean there has to be something that can be done to help Kazuto I mean anything."_ Ryou said holding baby Kazuto in his arms.

They all shook their heads. " _Ryou this is not like when we were trapped in ALO the chemical stopped his heart long enough to damage his brain."_ Keiko stated.

A fist slammed down on the nearby table where Andrew and his wife Kathy were sitting.

" _After everything he has done for us there is nothing we can do, I hate feeling so powerless."_ Andrew stated with a scowl on his face.

That was when Kouichirou spoke up. " _There is one thing that might help but I'm not sure if it will work with the damage to his mind, but what about hooking him up to the medicuboid?"_ He suggested.

Rika shook her head. " _We have looked into that in our department in Rect I'm sorry but it would not get a good read on his mind to dive him in all simulations we preformed came out with the same thing the brain just shuts down completely causing death in 2 minutes."_ She explained as her department has been doing research into using the medicuboid to help people with lost limbs get used to using them again.

After an hour or so of them all talking they heard someone coming down the stairs to see Shino now awake and calmed down.

She looked around and smiled slightly at everyone there to help her and Kazuto that was when the door opened and in walked Midori.

She looked at the large group and smiled.

" _Hello everyone I take it there has been no change in Kazuto."_ She sated with a sad look on her face.

" _No Midori –san none and now they are saying that if he stays in too much longer he might never wake up."_ Rika explained.

She looked down at the floor then back at everyone. " _You all look hungry I was planning on a big dinner tonight would you all like to stay?"_ She asked and they all nodded that they would and Asuna offered to help her and Sugu prepare the meal.

After about a hour and half they had all finished eating when the telephone rang and Midori answered it.

" _Hello, Oh hi yes this is his mother Kirigaya, Midori, wait what when how did this happen what do you mean you have no idea, yes thank you goodbye."_ She said as she hung up the phone and had tears coming down her eyes and looked over at everyone.

" _That was the hospital a nurse went into Kazuto's room to change his IV bag and he was missing they have no idea where he went or when."_ Midori said as she almost collapsed on the floor only to be caught by Ryoutarou.

" _I got you Midori-san."_ Ryou said as Shino and fell to her knees crying.

Asuna and Sugu rushed to her side, Andrew and Kouichirou looked at each other and nodded as they both grabbed their cell phones and started to make calls.

After a few minutes they both hung up getting nowhere.

" _I called that officer that helped us during the ALO incident and the Gun Gale incident he is nowhere to be found at all, Andrew-San you have any luck at all?"_ he asked him.

" _My first call was to my manager at the café to tell him me and Kathy would be busy for the next couple of days and for him and our night manager to handle the café, the second call was to some contacts I have from when my dad what in the U.S. military when he was stationed here."_ Andrew stated.

Everyone looked at him. " _He said there is something the JSDF is working on and that they may have Kazuto he will keep his eyes and ears out for us."_ Andrew stated.

" _But why Andrew why would they take Kazuto I don't understand."_ Sugu sated still holding on to Shino.

" _The JDSF is trying to develop bottom up AI using a new form of full dive called a soul translator and he believes that they took Kazuto due to his experience in VR and his knowledge on AI."_ Andrew stated.

" _Wait does that mean Ki-Bou is in a VR game then we can dive in and find him right?"_ Kana asked.

He shook his head.

" _No this is a closed server if it is even up and running within the JDSF."_ He stated.

They all sat there trying to figure out what to do Kouichirou had agreed to use Rect to look into this.

Sugu had Yui dive back into the net and see what she could find and to be careful while in there.

::: In a forest by a large tree:::

There sat two boys both looking exhausted like they have been working all day are there waiting for their lunch to come to them.

" _Eugeo how long have we been hacking at this tree?"_ The dark haired boy asked his friend.

" _At least three years now Kirito but we will finish it, it is our sacred art to cut this tree and we do not want to break the Taboo Index."_ Eugeo said.

" _You two would be the first ones to ever cut down the Giga tree it has stood here for 500 years."_ The new arrival said as she sat down.

The blond girl was serving them there lunch and talking about the fact they should eat fast so it does not disappear on them.

" _Arigato Alice you always make the greatest lunch's."_ Kirito stated as he ate.

They were all unaware of the two figures high up in the tree watching down on them.

" _Nechan what has happened to him he seems different?"_ The one with the short purple hair asked.

" _I'm not sure Yuuki but there is a reason the other one sent us in here, I believe he wants us to help Kirito and how we have a second lease on life."_ The one with the longer purple hair stated.

" _Ran have you noticed time passes faster here than anywhere else, I think we should try and transfer ourselves to a seed server to see if we can contact anyone else."_ Yuuki stated.

Ran agreed and they opened up their menus and disappeared.

::: Inside a pacific base of a company called Rath.:::

" _Sir tests are showing that the brain damage is being repaired and he might finally teach the other Fluctlights to break the rules, however we discovered two random algorithms in the system that were there then gone."_ One man stated.

" _Did you get a read on what they were and where they went?"_ The one standing up asked.

" _No sir but it was the wavelength they had it resembled the one from the read outs you gave us of the Nobiyukki and Kirigaya fight in the ALO server."_ The subordinate stated.

" _Very well keep monitoring it and once Kirigaya's brain damage is repaired I want everything prepped to get him out and block any memories he had of being in there and get him back to the hospital he is not to be harmed at all I am doing this as a favor to him for helping us in the past._ The commander stated.

" _Yes Commander Kikuoka of course."_ The man stated.

In the shadows was another man not in a military uniform but a business suit walks away and picks up a phone and makes a call.

" _Hello, Yes it is almost time for you to strike and take control, yes the black swordsman is in there, of course in a few days Underworld will be ours and the AI's can be put under your control Vassago-San."_ The figure stated as he left the area and hung up the phone.

::: Conference room Rect Progress:::

Kouichirou, Asuna, Rika, Ryu, Ryoutarou, and Shino are in the room while Yui is on a large screen with what looks like encrypted data behind her.

" _Mama I have been searching the net for any sign of anything on this STL or Papa and nothing however there is a company called Rath that is researching full dive tech."_ Yui stated.

" _Yui are you able to get into Rath's servers at all?"_ Asuna asked.

" _No I am sorry Aunt Asuna their servers have very strong firewalls."_ Yui replied.

Shino started to break down again they had hope that with Yui and Rect looking into this they would find him.

Yui seeing her Mama breaking down shifted and activated her holoprojectors so she could comfort her mama.

She wrapped her arms around Shino and hugged her.

" _It will be ok Mama I will not stop till I find Papa I promise please don't cry Mama."_ Yui stated.

Everyone was looking a little down when all of a sudden they heard what sounded like two people falling and cursing from the screen Yui was just on.

They all looked up and their eyes widened with shock at what they saw.

" _Ran watch were your going now we ended up at some business meeting wait hold on is that Yui?"_ Yuuki stated as everyone was looking and not believing what they were seeing.

Shino was the first to speak. " _Yuuki? Aeki? Is that really you two?"_ Shino asked.

Yuuki giving her trademark smile. " _Yep well kinda not really just before we died our medicuboid took heavy scans of our brains and that allowed us to be revived on the internet, we are Yuuki and Aeki but we are a lot more like Yui now."_ Yuuki stated.

Asuna who was smiling. " _It is so good to see you with all the bad news that has been happening lately to get some good news is a relief."_ Asuna stated.

Ran stepped up on the screen. " _Does this bad news have anything to do with Kirito being in a virtual forest trying to cut down a giant tree?"_ Ran asked.

At that moment everyone shot up and looked at the screen.

" _Wait you guys know where Kazuto is?"_ Ryu asked as the others were still surprised at all of this happening.

They both nodded and then explained everything and they were able to give Yui the ability to access the servers of Rath.

At this point Yui made sure her mama was ok and shifted back into the virtual world to find her Papa.

::: In the forest with the Giga Tree :::

Kirito and Eugeo are once again cutting at the tree as Yui watches them, she decides to see if she can get her Papa's attention.

She flies down and in front of Kirito. " _Papa is that you are you ok?"_ She asks.

Kirito looks up and see's the little sprite. " _Who are you and how can you talk?"_ Kirito asks.

Yui is taken by surprise. " _Papa it is me Yui do you not know me?"_ She asks.

He shakes his head no.

She starts to scan his avatar to see if there is anything wrong then fly's off disappearing.

" _Well that was strange Kirito not every day you see a fairy call you Papa huh."_ Eugeo says.

Kirito went to answer when all of a sudden two Integrity Knights appeared.

" _Eugeo you are hereby charged with breaking a cardinal law and are to come with us."_ The integrity Knight stated.

Kirito stepped between them. " _No he will not he did what he did because those men were abusing Alice."_ Kirito said as he stood between them.

The integrity knights said nothing and just grabbed Eugeo and vanished.

::: Kirito and Sinon's house in ALO :::

The group were all sitting around in the living of the small house in the 22nd floor of the recreated Aincrad.

" _So I am confused are you guys able to leave the net like Yui can when she uses her holoprojectors?"_ Leefa asked them.

Ran shook her head. " _No it is hard to explain we are kinda AI but also kinda not we can move from server to server and interact in the gaming world but when we tried to use Yui's holoprojectors that one time we could do nothing, not really sure why."_ She explained.

Just as Ran finished speaking Yui reappeared. " _Yui-Chan please tell me you found Kirito."_ Sinon said as Yui nodded her head that she did.

" _I found Papa, Mama but when I spoke to him he acted like he did not know me when I scanned him it was strange he was more connected to that system than any of you were in SAO, I had to leave though because a foreign program was coming and I was afraid they might have noticed me."_ Yui explained.

Klein and Agil looked at her. " _Wait Kirito did not know who you were?"_ They asked her.

Yui shook her head. " _No it was strange but I did find out who was running the server it was using a form of the cardinal program which allowed me to integrate with it somewhat and I was able to get information."_ Yui explained as everyone listened.

" _It appears that the machine they are using to full dive Papa in with is repairing his brain damage, but that they are also running a experiment to create a AI that is capable of acting more human by having Kirito interact with them, also time moves almost 6 times faster there than here I was only there for 10 minutes but when I got back to a seed sever I had noticed only 2 minutes had passed."_ Yui further explained.

" _Yui is there a way to dive us in or at least contact who is running this experiment to get information?"_ Sinon asked.

" _I do not know about diving in but I do know who is in charge of the project and that is Kikuoka-san."_ Yui said which angered Agil.

" _That bastard why did he not tell us!"_ Agil stated as he slammed his fist on the table.

They all looked at him when his wife put her hand on his. _"Andrew please calm down I'm sure he had a good reason and Yui says this is repairing his brain damage so that is a plus right there."_ Kathy says.

Agil just sighs and looks up. " _I knows your right still why could he not say anything instead of us thinking that Kirito was kidnapped."_ Agil stated as everyone just shook their head.

::: The control room of the Rath company :::

A man monitoring a control starts panicking. " _Commander you must come quick we have a emergency with the Fluctlight program!"_ The man yells.

Kikuoka comes running into the room. " _What is it?"_ he asks panicking.

" _Commander we lost control of the servers someone has hijacked them and increased the time differential to 20 times that of normal time in the last half hour a year has passed, also it seems like he has gained control of the integrity Knights and is using them to change the AI's into something else also Kirito seems to be a target of his, what should we do."_ The man states.

" _This is bad do we have any idea as to who this is at all?"_ Kikuoka asks.

" _Yes sir and that is a bigger problem he has merged the servers to his own called Dark-world, I am afraid sir if Kirito dies in there we have no idea what the STL will do to him at all."_ The control man states.

" _Can we still jack someone in there at all even using amuspheres or nerve gears?"_ Kikuoka asks.

He shakes his head. " _Sir the Amusphere is too weak to do so and the nerve gear is dangerous I would recommend a medicuboid or even a unlocked Augma, why do you plan to go in there?"_ The man explains then asks.

Kikuoka shakes his head. " _No I'm going to ask people that are better suited for fighting in VR than me."_ He says as he picks up his phone.

" _I just hope they can forgive me on how I went about this."_ He states as the phone begins ringing.

" _Hello Yuuki-san I have a request of your sister and her friends if you guys don't mind."_ He says into the phone.

::: Underworld by a large castle:::

Kirito stands off in the distance with Alice. " _Listen Alice we are going to need to get in there if we ever have a chance to Eugeo back."_ Kirito stated.

Alice a little nervous after almost getting taken by Integrity Knights herself had helped Kirito train to fight so they could rescue him and hopefully put a stop to the programs in there targeting people and hurting them for no reason.

" _Kirito are you sure we can do this or that he is even alive Eugeo has been gone for a little over a year now and most that have been taken by the Knights have not returned."_ Alice sated.

Kirito just shook his head. " _I don't know Alice all I know is we don't try then he will most certainly die."_ Kirito said as Alice nodded.

They go to move when they are grabbed on the shoulder by someone and spun around as Kirito does he starts getting a flood of memories, he looks up and sees his attacked and draws his sword.

" _Why hello Black Swordsman welcome to my world are you prepared to pay for all the trouble you have ever caused me."_ The figure says as he smiles.

Kirito growls and tightens his grip on his sword.

" _POH."_ Was all he said before charging to attack him.

 **Nice little twist there i do think i do hope you all enjoyed this chapter once again sorry for the long delay i should be back on schedule now.**

 **As always please review let me know what you think.**

 **Till next chapter catch ya on the flip side.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys here i am back with a new chapter this one here will be a long one i do hope you all enjoy it.**

 **A/N Also just to clear somethings up while i did mention Augma in a chapter in this story the events of the movie ordinal scale did not happen thought i would clear that up.**

 **Disclaimer i do not own sword art online Reki Kawahara does.**

::: Underworld:::

Kirito glares at his opponent. " _You know this is getting really old PoH just accept that you lost and turn yourself in because if not I will end this here and now because I am really tired of you laughing coffin fucks, messing with my family."_ Kirito snarls at him.

PoH just laughs at him. " _Oh my dear black swordsman this is so much more than what you did to us in SAO and GGO, that might have been Shinkawa's motive but not mine, but for now you know who you has trapped you in here but I must take my leave for you see my newest partner and I need to plan on the next step, by the way he says to say hello Hero-Kun."_ PoH says before vanishing.

Alice just looked over at Kirito who had a look of pure anger on his face. " _Kirito are you ok?"_ She asked him.

He looked over at her. " _Yes Alice I am ok just got all my memories back is all and now I have a idea on why they took Eugeo, to get at me."_ Kirito explained.

" _But my question is why did he call you Hero-Kun?"_ Alice asked.

Kirito just sighed. " _Listen Alice I'm just now starting to remember everything can it wait till another time I need rest at this point to clear my head."_ Kirito said with a little irritation his voice.

Alice just followed him not saying anything else.

::: Conference room Rect Progress:::

Kikuoka was at the table he was surrounded by Asuna, Shino, Midori, Andrew Ryou, Rika and the others.

Midori was the first to speak. " _So let me get this straight you kidnapped my son while he is in a coma at the hospital to test a new AI you are trying to develop and don't even mention that this is happening, what the hell were you thinking."_ She said to him sternly.

" _I do apologize Kirigaya-san I was also doing it because the STL also has the ability to heal minor damage to the brain's neurons and I felt I owed it to Kirito-Kun to try and help him for everything he has done for us."_ Kikuoka explained.

Asuna slammed her hand on the table. " _Then please explain to us what happened and why you need us to go into this virtual world you have made."_ Asuna demanded.

Shino sat there listening to everything but remained silent.

" _It appears the one known as PoH has taken control of the underworld server we are using to try and make the AI's military weapons instead of the peacekeeper and medical design we intended for them, but that is not all he has someone who has more experience with working with VR working with him and we just found out who it is 2 days ago."_ Kikuoka explained.

" _It seems Sugou Nobiyukki has gotten out of prison and is working with PoH to finally get his mind control through VR project rolling again as well as converting the AI's into military type weapons that they can sell to the highest bidder, we believe if we send people in that have experience with dealing with a life or death situation in VR would be able to not only save Kirito but the AI's as well while we track down where the two are accessing the server are."_ He explained.

" _What are the risks and what do we need to do?"_ Suguha asks him.

Kikuoka sighs as he looks at all of them. " _To be honest the same risks as when you were trapped in SAO you will be using the STL's instead of a nerve gear there is a chance that if you die in underworld that you will also experience death in the real world due to feedback and the way the STL reads your brain it's how the server is set up."_ He explains.

A fist slams on the table everyone looks up to see a very pissed off Ryoutarou.

" _What the hell what is it with you people and death games was the two years of us stuck in SAO not enough you had to go make another one!"_ He yells.

Kikuoka put his hands up in defense. " _Actually until the server was taken more or less there was no danger at all, but that being said I need volunteers to go in there and try and free Kirito-Kun you will link in from our base of operations."_ He stated.

Before anyone could answer Shino stood up. " _When do we begin and what do we have to do to get Kazuto out?"_ She said standing up.

Suguha was the first to jump up. " _Shino are you insane your three months pregnant there is no telling what could happen to your body in there it is too dangerous."_ She stated to Shino.

Shino slammed her hands on the table. " _No Sugu there was nothing I could do after SAO ended and I had to wait for him to rescue me, he is my fiancé and the man I love I am going in there to save him end of discussion."_ Shino stated.

" _Actually Asada-san I have to agree with Kirigaya-san as we are unsure of what can happen to you in there or how long you will be in there for both you and Izawa-san will remain out of the game due to your pregnancies and no there is nothing that will change my mind."_ Kikuoka stated.

After the whole group talked among each other Andrew stood up. " _Very well we have decided Me, My wife, Ryoutaro, Asuna, Suguha, Keiko, Tetsuo, and Ducker will be the ones to go and save Kirito."_ Andrew informed him.

Kikuoka nodded when there was voices coming from the Holo screen in the room. " _hey guys don't forget about us no way we are leaving Kirito to whatever these guys have planned for him."_ Yuuki said as Ran and Yui nodded in agreement.

Kikuoka smiled and nodded.

" _Very well we leave for my base of operations in 48 hours please get prepared with whatever you need."_ Kikuoka said.

" _Wait how do we save Kirito-Kun once we find him."_ Asuna asked.

" _You need to distract PoH and Sugou if he is in there giving us enough time at Rath to log him out safely and lock them out as well."_ He explained.

" _Hmm seems simple enough."_ Tetsuo said.

" _No it will not be they have AI's under their command called integrity Knights and they can be tough to defeat."_ Kikuoka said.

" _Well we survived SAO we can handle this all right guys let's get ready."_ Ryu said.

Kikuoka left after giving the address for them all to meet him at in 48 hours, Kouichirou stood up.

" _Now that he has left I am going to say I'm not very trusting of him at the moment so with that being said, Me Shino, Rika, Kana, Saori and Keita will be here at Rect looking for ways to help as well."_ Kouichirou explained as they all nodded.

::: 50 Hours later at Rath complex off the coast of Japan:::

" _All right guys these STL units we are using to send you into the Underworld will cause you to feel a little off when you log in, but that will pass just remember please that time moves a lot faster in there than out here."_ One of the programmers explained to them.

" _Also we have made a slight change to the mission to try and limit the danger y_ _our main job now is to get in there make contact with Kirito and bring him to these coordinates within underworld and that should allow us to log him out with the rest of you, please be careful while this server was meant for research for the AI's we were developing you can die here if you die in the Underworld so please be careful."_ He explained as they all nodded.

The 8 of them then lay down while they were hooked up to the STL after about ten minutes they were logged in.

::: A random location about 30 kilometers from the main castle:::

All 8 got their bearings and were met by Ran, Yuuki and Yui.

" _Ok everyone Papa's signal is showing him just outside that castle lets go get him."_ Yui explained as they all nodded.

After about a hour and a half of traveling they came up to the castle area when they saw a blond woman talking to a dark haired men they too easily recognized.

Asuna ran towards him. " _Kirito-Kun!"_ Asuna yelled as she ran over to her best friend while everyone else followed.

Kirito looked up and was surprised by the sight before him there was Klein, Asuna, Silica, Tetsou, Ducker, and Agil with his wife who went by the Handle Gideon as well as his sister Leefa.

" _Guys what, what are you all doing here, how are you here?"_ He asked them.

" _Kikuoka came to us to help you get out of here Oni-Chan."_ Leefa said.

" _But how I have been in here for 17 years how is this even possible you should all be way older than this now. And how are Yuuki and Ran here?"_ he asked not even knowing about the time difference.

" _Kirito-Kun you have only been in here for 3 weeks, time moves a hell of a lot faster here than in the outside world."_ Asuna explained.

" _Yeah man we have to get you to this point and we can log you out,"_ Klein said.

Kirito shook his head. " _No I got to save my friend Eugeo first."_ He said to them.

Agil was about to speak up when they heard another voice from behind them causing them to turn around.

" _I don't think so, it was a mistake for you all to come here you are now at me and my partners mercy."_ The all too familiar voice stated.

They then noticed PoH as well as Sugou and a third partner they were not expecting and behind them they had several Knights with them.

" _Roselia why am I not surprised you threw your lot in with these lunatics."_ Silica stated at the third partner.

" _Silly little idol to get revenge on the asshole that put me away in the game and had me locked up in the real world."_ Roselia stated.

Kirito draws his sword. " _Where is Euguo tell us now and we will let you walk away."_ Kirito says.

Sugou states as his knights draw their weapons as well/

" _You are outnumbered Hero-Kun just surrender now and I promise you will not be harmed just reprogrammed to work for me."_ Sugou states.

The others draw their weapons as well as more knights show up.

They are outnumbered almost 8 to 1 by the Knights under Sugou's command.

" _Now be good little children and surrender to your new King."_ Sugou ordered as the knights prepared for a battle.

Kirito and the others seeing that this is lost cause surrender to him rather than try to fight and die.

:::Rath headquarters:::

" _Sir we have a problem."_ the lead tech states.

" _What is it?"_ Kikuoka asks.

" _Sir it seems that PoH and Sugou knew they were coming he has locked out our ability to log them out, Kirito and his crew had to surrender for now they are being lead to the castle."_ The lead tech said to Kikuoka.

" _Is there anything we can do for them at all?"_ Kikuoka asks.

The tech shakes his head. " _No sir at the moment they are at his mercy we can only hope that they can get a chance to fight back."_ The tech replies.

:::Underworld:::

PoH and Sugou lead Kirito and his crew into what looks like a court room, they all stop short.

" _What is this Sugou why are we here?"_ Asuna asks.

Sugou licks his lips.

" _My dear Asuna this is a court room you see Kirito has broken the absolute law here in underworld by not doing his sacred job he will now be tried convicted and executed, as long as the rest of you cooperate I give my word you get to leave alive try and fight me and you all die."_ Sugou stated.

" _Everyone of us here would give our lives to stop you sicko."_ Andrew says as Klein stands next to him and affirms this.

" _No everyone stand down you all have families and children to get back too as long as you all and Shino are safe I will do what is needed, but you Sugou you give your word that they are not to be harmed in anyway."_ Kirito demands.

" _Oni-Chan no don't"_ Leefa says.

" _Kirito-Kun no think of what that will do to Shino."_ Asuna states.

All of them make pleas for him to fight remembering from Shino not to mention her pregnancy one she wanted to tell him herself second she was afraid Kirito would sacrifice himself to make sure both are safe.

" _No guys listen you're the best friends and family anyone can ask for but just like when we were trapped in SAO if me getting hurt or even dying meant you all were safe I would do it no questions asked."_ Kirito explained.

Sugou licked his lips. " _You have my word Hero-Kun no one else will be harmed now we should let this trial begin."_ He states.

:::Rect progress Full Dive R and D room:::

Kouichirou and the others that remained behind were looking at the screen that Yui and Ran had set up for them to monitor the situation.

" _Are you guys seeing this?"_ Yuuki says as she her sister and Yui are hiding from sight.

" _We are Yuuki-san."_ Kouichirou says.

He then turns around to the others. " _Listen we do not have much time with the time difference in the underworld so me and Keita have reconfigured these medicuboid units here to link to the underworld and you will not have the same danger as the others however if your avatar does die in underworld you will not be able to reenter, so only one shot at getting Kirito out."_ Kouichirou explains.

" _Kouichirou-san does this also mean that Shino-san and kana-san cannot enter?"_ Saori asks.

He looks over at her. " _No these medicuboid units have been configured for them being pregnant and there will be no stress on their body, but Kana-chan please be careful because emotional stress can still cause you problems."_ He explains she nods.

" _So when do we go in?"_ Shino asks with a glare on her face.

" _Soon Shino soon we are getting some back up as well, Kouichirou-sama I have contacted the members of Furinkazan as well as a few other SAO survivors that are willing to help us."_ Rika states.

" _Ok Rika-san did you explain the risk to them as well?"_ Kouichirou asks.

She nods.

" _Ok guys let's get into the medicuboid units also have our back up ready to link in as well Kouichirou-sama I have configured everything to port them directly to underworld."_ Keita states.

" _Yosh! Let's go rescue our brother guys!"_ Rika yells as they are all linked in.

:::Underworld Courtroom:::

The trial has completed and the judge is reading off the sentence.

" _The being know as Kirito has been found guilty of violating the cardinal law of Underworld, you sir by the decision of this court are being sentenced to death by decapitation, the sentence will be carried out at dawn."_ The Judge states as Asuna and Silica start crying followed by both Agil and Klein slamming their fists on the rail in front of their chairs.

" _AS for your co-defendants their sentence is banishment from Underworld never to return under penalty of death"_ He states to the others.

They are all then lead out of the court room and to a small cell in the basement.

Once they are locked up and left alone everyone turns to look at Kirito.

" _Kirito-Kun please tell me you got a plan to escape, please tell me you are not going to sacrifice yourself tomorrow?"_ Asuna says crying.

He just shakes his head then looks at all of them. " _Listen guys this is my last night with you all let's not waste it crying please just make sure Shino is safe when you leave."_ Kirito says silently.

" _No damnit Oni-Chan you cannot give in this easily I can't lose you Shino can't either."_ Leefa says.

He looks at her and smiles. " _Sugu Shino will be ok she will have you Asuna silica and the rest of you I do this to save you all please understand."_ Kirito says.

" _Just like when we were freed from SAO."_ Agil says.

" _What do you mean dear?"_ Gideon asks.

" _Well when Kayaba challenged Kirito to a duel to the death to end SAO he acted the same way willing to sacrifice his life to protect us all no matter what, it is what makes Kirito, Kirito."_ Klein then explained.

Leefa still crying. " _While I understand why you're doing this Oni-Chan I don't like it."_ Leefa says hugging her brother.

::: The next morning the courtyard in Underworld main castle:::

Kirito is lead up to the platform while bound by the hands, Asuna and the others are forced to watch.

Kirito is placed on his knees in front of the block of wood where they will remove his head with a axe, they then have him lay his head down and a rope is tied around his shoulders to secure him to the block.

" _Kirito your sentence of death will now be carried out do you have any last words?"_ The judge says from the side.

" _Asuna tell Shino I love her."_ Kirito says.

" _Very well the last words are recorded you may now execute the prisoner."_ The judge states.

The Knight raises the axe above his head, Kirito clamps his eyes shut as do the others , but there is no sound of chopping only a small whoosh sound and a light thunk.

Asuna opens her eyes and sees the Knight stagger backwards there is a arrow in his chest.

Another one hits him and then a third, the knight drops his axe and falls to his knees before disappearing in a shower of pixels.

Before the other knights could do anything something moves in fast and cuts the ropes holding Kirito to the block, he is grabbed as are the others and they all make a break for it.

As the group got over 7 kilometers away they are lead into a small out of the way cave.

Once they all get inside and everyone has a chance to get their bearings do they all notice who is there.

They see Liz, Sachi, Argo, Keita, Yuuki and Ran as well as Yui.

" _Argo how what are you doing here?"_ Asuna asks.

" _What's it look like Asu-Chan rescuing you all of course."_ Argo replies with a grin

Kirito looking around. " _Wait if your all here who fired those arrows?"_ Kirito asks.

" _You know they did not call me the Eagle eyed archer is SAO for nothing Kazuto."_ Came a new voice.

Asuna and the others head snapped over to see Sinon standing there.

" _Sinonon what are you and Argo doing here the babies Kikuoka said you two could not risk it due to your pregnancies."_ Asuna blurted out.

" _Wait pregnancies wait Shino your pregnant?"_ Kirito asks her looking at her surprised.

" _Yes Kazuto I am I was going to tell you the night of Rika's wedding when we got home but that did not work out as well."_ Shino explained.

Kirito stood there staring at Sinon when a large smile formed on his face and he ran to her embracing her.

" _I'm going to be a dad."_ Was all he said as he embraced his fiancé.

" _Also in response to Asuna-sans question Keita and her brother were able to reconfigure the medicuboid units we are using to link in to keep them safe."_ Sachi explains.

" _I think the bigger question I have is how are Yuuki and Ran here?"_ Kirito asks them.

Ran chimes in before her sister can. " _It was the same thing that Kayaba did at the end of SAO or at least that is how it was explained to us we are Yuuki and Ran but we are not really either nonetheless we are here to help."_ Ran explained.

" _Where is here exactly?"_ Gideon asks.

" _This is the base of the rebellion against Oberon and PoH."_ Alice now walking into the light says as all heads turn to her.

" _Yes this is where I took all Fluctlights that were not controlled by Sugou and PoH to form a group to fight against him and return Underworld to the way it was before."_ A new voice spoke up.

" _And you are?"_ Klein asks.

" _yes I am the cardinal system given form so I guess you can call me cardinal, I am like the one that controlled SAO and the first rendition of ALO but I have been modified to understand human emotions better as I watch and control the world I am in."_ Cardinal explains.

" _So how are you not in control now?"_ Kirito asks.

" _When Sugou and PoH hacked into the underworld system to take control of it Sugou tried to delete me but all he managed to do was remove my control over the system in favor of him controlling the system."_ Cardinal stated.

" _Ok well now that we have Kirito is there a way out of here?"_ Silica asks.

Cardinal shakes her head. " _I am sorry Sugou sealed off the exit that Rath had created for you all so the only way out is to defeat Sugou like you did with Kayaba Kirito."_ She explains.

" _Don't worry about it Kirito we all will stand with you to end this once and for all."_ Keita stated as he walked up to Kirito it was then he noticed that all of Furinkazan as well as the moonlit black cats were all there.

" _Very well what do we know about their defenses is there a way to sneak in or do we have to take them head on like we did laughing coffin?"_ Kirito asks.

" _This is going to have to be a full on assault but I am afraid we are still outnumbered and under gunned at the moment."_ Cardinal states.

Yui flies over to Kirito and the others. " _Not exactly Papa I was able thanks to Rect access the data from when you were in SAO and voila."_ Yui says .

All of a sudden Kirito, Klein, Silica, Agil, Ducker, and Tetsuo glowed in a bright white light then when it died down they were decked out in there SAO armor with their weapons.

" _Very well we head out in the morning and end this I just want this all to be over."_ Shino states as everyone agrees.

:::Later that night:::

Kirito and Shino are in a small out of the way room in the cave.

" _Shino I am so sorry that I have not been there for you at all."_ Kirito says as Shino comforts him.

" _It's ok Kazuto though I am not going to lie I tried to be strong on my own while you were in that coma but I couldn't if it was not for our friends Sugu and Asuna more than anyone I don't think I could have made it this far."_ Shino tearfully stated.

He wrapped her in an embrace. " _It's ok to be weak sometimes Shino I was when you were still trapped it was the same thing our friends kept me together long enough for us to rescue you."_ Kazuto explained.

Shino went to say something only to have Kazuto place a finger to her mouth.

" _Enough talk for now I just want to hold you even though it has only been a couple of months for you it has been over 17 years for me in here I just want to hold you for right now, but I am so afraid I am going to wake up and you all will be gone."_ Kazuto said as he held her tighter.

" _I will never leave your side Kazuto that was part of the deal with me becoming your wife soon and now we have a baby coming so know we will always be there for each other and if all goes well tomorrow we can go home and begin our future only going into VR for its true purpose to have fun."_ Shino says as she and Kazuto cuddle closer and both fall asleep.

Just above them was Yui watching over her parents as they slept.

She then flew out to the main area where cardinal and Alice were situated.

" _Cardinal-sama is there a way we can help mama and papa like get more troops here or anything."_ Yui asks.

Cardinal looks at her. " _You are a strange AI little Yui you feel and experience human emotion, but to answer your question there might be a way look here I need you to go to this place and you should be able to find the help needed to make sure we win tomorrow, but you must leave now and be quick."_ Cardinal explains.

" _Hai."_ Yui states and flies off to her parents room.

She lands between them placing a kiss on each of their cheeks. " _Do not worry Mama Papa I am going to get help we are going to get out of here I promise you."_ Yui states as she flies off.

:::The next morning at a clearing near the Underworld castle:::

Kirito and his group totaling of about 50 people mainly AI's that cardinal was able to rescue as they approached they saw Roselia, PoH, and Sugou standing there with a large troop of Knights behind him.

" _Well well well look at this Hero-Kun has come back to die at my hands."_ Sugou says.

PoH just smiles as Roselia smirks at him.

" _No Sugou we have come to end this once and for all I will defeat you."_ Kirito states back.

Sugou laughs. " _Kirito I am the game master here and this time I made sure to purge all of Kayaba's information and ways in."_ Sugou says.

" _I have defeated a game master before with nothing but my will I can again."_ Kirito says as he draws his swords.

Sugou laughs as he nods towards PoH and Roselia.

They both step forward. " _Knights attack all who would betray your king!"_ They both yell as the Knights run towards Kirito and his group.

The main line consists of the SAO survivors and their family as the AI's with Shino provide cover fire with arrows.

Kirito starts parrying the knights attacks as Asuna starts laying into them, Klein and Furinkazan block and attack as best they can do.

While the Knights outnumber Kirito's group they are basic foot soldiers and do not have the ability to adapt quickly like the humans do.

Sinon with the Ai archers in the back are picking off Knights one by one as the vanguard of Kirito, Asuna, Liz, Tetsuo and Agil try and protect them.

With Argo, Silica, Sachi, Keita, Leefa and Klein flanking the knights from the two sides, they are making some headway the Knights just seem endless.

PoH and Roselia are standing behind the group of knights watching while they smile, Roselia then turns to PoH.

" _So what do you say PoH should we join in on the fun I have a serious bone to pick with the little dragon tamer?"_ She says.

PoH just smiles back at her. " _Yes I do believe it is time for us to enjoy some of this fun."_ He says as he draws out his long sword and Roselia draws out her lance.

They both jump up into the air flipping up and over the Knights landing between them and Kirito's forces.

Roselia looks over at Silica and licks her lips. " _Your mine little girl!"_ She yells as she charges towards Silica only to get blocked by Yukki.

" _Hello crazy lady I am Yukki and I would like to fight you."_ Yukki says with a smile on her face as they engage in a battle.

PoH heads straight for Kirito but is blocked by Ran. " _You know I am not having much fun fighting these boring Knights you look like you are a lot more fun to fight."_ Ran says with a smile and starts to attack PoH.

As the battle wages on Kirito's forces start losing some of their AI backup but the number of Knights has dropped by a lot and PoH and Roselia are having trouble fighting there opponents.

After about a hour of fighting Sugou yells something and the Knights stand down and back away from the rebel fighters.

Roselia not having any luck in her fight backs away but she did better than PoH did as Ran had him on the ground with several wounds to his body and he was unable to get back up.

Sugou walks over to PoH and then signals a Knight to help him up he then turns to Kirito and licks his lips.

" _So Hero-Kun it looks like we are at a standstill here, but make no mistake I will come out the victor here and I will have them all as my slaves."_ Sugou says.

" _You are wrong Sugou our forces still stand ready to fight yours are mindless constructs that are falling to our blades and your real fighters were no match for ours just surrender Sugou and end this now."_ Kirito states.

Sugou laughs. " _Now come on Hero-Kun I have the advantage here tell me do you recognize this palace like you have seen it before?"_ Sugou states.

Kirito and the others look at the castle it is red actually a dark red hue almost looks like it is made of glass, no not glass but pure ruby.

Kirito gasps he has seen this castle before on the box that SAO came in when he received it.

"T _hat is the Ruby palace from SAO isn't it?"_ Kirito asks.

" _My my Hero-Kun you do have a good memory why yes it is and it is not the only thing I brought with me when I took over this world, for you see I integrated the data from the final boss the real final boss not Kayaba into my avatar."_ Sugou smiled.

" _I just need a little more power from the defeated Knights to be able to transform into her, but with the defeat of PoH I think he will do nicely."_ Sugou stated as he walked over to where PoH was.

PoH looked at him horrified as Sugou placed his hand on PoH's chest and caused him to merge with Sugou.

After the light from the merge dies down Sugou just smiles.

" _My this young man's mind is more insane than they thought I was but his essence will now be used for my transformation, and you Hero-Kun will die and your friends will be come my servants."_ Sugou said as he laughed.

Kirito in shock just stares at him. " _What did you do to him Sugou?"_ Kirito demanded.

Sugou just smiled. " _You see Hero-Kun everyone that comes into this world using the STL is a form of energy I came in another way through a new form of full dive using parts of a STL and a Medicuboid, I can absorb those forms of energy."_ Sugou states.

" _As for his real body the shock of what I did will most likely make him a vegetable for the rest of his life, and me well I become smarter and stronger and believe me Hero-Kun I have truly become a god here, with all the AI's I absorbed and now the murderer I can finally finish you."_ Sugou states.

Kirito grips his sword as Sugou takes aim at him deciding he would rather absorb Kirito than kill him when he is all of a sudden stabbed from behind.

" _You leave Kirito alone."_ A male voice stated.

Sugou turned around and saw one of his Knights had removed his helmet and attacked him.

Kirito noticed too it was Eugeo the boy he and Alice were searching for before PoH confronted him.

" _Big Mistake boy."_ Sugou says as he slashes Eugeo across the chest and then throws him at Kirito.

Kirito and Alice run up to him. " _Eugeo."_ Was all that Kirito was able to say.

Eugeo places his hand on Kirito. " _Hey Kirito, Alice sorry to worry you both, please Kirito stop him for me buddy."_ Was all Eugeo said as he burst into a shower of pixels.

Kirito tighten his grip on his swords and he snarled at Sugou.

" _You know what I am tired of you and the other crazy people messing with my life time to end this."_ Kirito growled.

Sugou laughed. " _You are so right Hero-Kun and I will end you, BEHOLD AN INCARNATION OF THE RADIUS!"_ Sugou yells as he starts to transform.

His form changes to that of a large female form with bright red eyes and pale with skin holding a large lance in one hand and a sword in the other.

Everyone gasps and jumps back.

" _That is what the true final boss of SAO was to look like?"_ Agil states.

Kirito rushes in to attack and hits a force field, he is then thrown back as Agil goes into attack.

He is also thrown back by the field.

" _How do we even fight this thing?"_ Liz asks.

" _We are going to need to overload his shield to get it to drop then attack him the best we can."_ Argo states.

Agil runs in charging up a Axe skill and jumps up and comes down hitting the shield head on as the monster turns to attack him he calls out for a switch.

Kirito jumps in and attacks from the middle and calls for a switch which brings in Liz and Silica, as they all hit it the shield breaks and Sinon hits it with 3 arrows knocking it back Asuna rushes in and hits it with a linear attack.

After the monster had taken a bar of damage she falls back but then her eyes glow and a tree forms behind her and a drop of water hits her head healing the damage and restoring the shield.

" _How the hell do we defeat this thing if she heals?_ " Klein asks.

No one has a answer and after about 20 minutes of fighting they are no closer to defeating this monster than they were at the beginning.

Kirito only at 25 percent health and no way to heal is slammed against a wall by a fist and the monster is about to blast him the others are pinned down with no way to help.

" _Kirito!"_ Both Agil and Klein yell as the monster is about to blast him.

All of a sudden she is hit from above by what appears to be a another fighter Riding a very large Dragon.

When the smoke from the attack clears they see it is Alicia Rue leader of the Cait Sith faction in ALO, and the name over the dragon excites Silica.

" _Pina!"_ She yells as the dragon lands and Alicia jumps off and she shrinks down to her smaller size and hops onto Silica's shoulder.

The hit jarred the monster enough that it lost its hold on everyone and they fell and regrouped, Gideon immediately used healing crystals she had to heal everyone up.

But before they could all fully recover the monster charged at them with the lance.

As they all braced for the impact all they heard was it hit something metal Kirito looked up and saw a man clad in red armor holding a very large shield and long flowing gray hair.

" _Heathcliff?"_ Was all Kirito said as this caught everyone's attention.

" _Why help there Kirito-Kun it seems someone has stolen my data from SAO."_ He said as he turned his head towards Kirito.

" _How are you here?"_ Was all Asuna said.

" _that would be me Auntie Asuna I was able to go and get help and I brought everyone I could get a hold of."_ Yui states flying out of the back of Heathcliff's shield.

With that they all turned around and saw members of KotB as well as the DDA they then saw Yulier and Thinker with their guild mates from the ALF.

" _Kirito you saved us all form SAO we owe you as much we are here to help."_ Thinker says as his soldiers draw their arms.

" _And I feel I owe you once more for taking care of Yui for me and planting my seed Kirito-Kun."_ Heath cliff says.

Kirito getting a new wind in him turns to everyone.

" _Me Asuna and Heathcliff will attack her from the front and just like before with the skull reaper you all hit her with everything you got."_ Kirito said as everyone nodded.

Sinon gave him a small kiss on the cheek. " _Kazuto please do me a favor and try not to sacrifice yourself this time like last time the same goes for you Asuna."_ Sinon says as she moves to take her position in the back.

They both nod to her.

Klein and Liz turn to Leefa. " _Ever want to see three people fight like they are one mind your about to see that with Asuna Kirito and Sinon."_ They said as Leefa looked surprised.

And with that everyone started to attack the boss while Heathcliff mainly focused on blocking her attacks and Kirito throwing her off balance for Asuna to go in for the hits.

After the monster took at least a bar of damage she fell back to heal.

" _Cancel the magic fast."_ Heathcliff yelled out.

" _We are on it!"_ Yuuki and Ran yelled out as they flew towards the monster they were successful in interrupting her healing magic.

" _Yatta we did Nechan!"_ Yuuki yells out.

" _You did it guys!"_ Asuna yells out as the monster in a rage swings her shorter sword and slices into Yuuki and Ran.

" _NO YUUKI RAN!"_ Everyone hears Sinon yell out as she knocks an arrow and starts firing at the monster nonstop.

" _YOU BASTARD I AM DONE WITH YOU TAKING MY FRIENDS AND THOSE I LOVE AWAY FROM ME!"_ Sinon yells as she keeps firing.

Heathcliff noticing this is knocking the monster off balance.

" _There will be time to grieve later for your friends but we have a opening everyone hit it with all you got."_ Heathcliff yells out

Kirito also angry for what happened starts charging at the monster it lunges its spear at him he uses his dual blades to cross block it.

" _Switch!"_ he yells out.

Asuna comes rearing in her rapier glowing purple. " _Now you will see why Yuuki was the Zekkan of ALO."_ Asuna says as she unleashes Mothers Rosario on the monster.

The monster down to its last bar of health summons out vines to try and stop everyone one as Kirito jumps in to perform his final attack.

Sinon starts blasting the vines with arrows as Heathcliff and the vanguards from Furinkazan and Moonlit black cats start blocking as many as they can with their shield.

There is still two vines heading right for Kirito and one massive one heading for Shino as she tries to aim at the two heading for Kirito the other one almost hits her only to have two people stand on each side of her cross blocking it with their halberds.

" _No worries Sinon we got this take out the other ones."_ Sachi says.

Sinon smiles and fires two arrows they hit both vines causing them to veer off course.

" _They missed him."_ She said to herself.

Kirito now free to attack flies in his swords crossed and glowing. " _Starburst Stream."_ He says as he unleashes a large combo of sword strikes on the monster.

At the end of the combo he launches up into the air and comes crashing down with the Dark Repulsor slicing into the monster from its head to its torso.

He lands the monster reels back as its hit points hit Zero and it disappears in a flash of pixels.

Everyone starts cheering as the Ruby Palace disappears and is replaced by Cardinals castle and the Knights all stand down.

Where the monster was now only lays Sugou and PoH on the ground.

Kirito walks up to them and looks to Heathcliff.

" _Are they?"_ He starts to ask.

" _No Kirito-Kun they are not dead but they will no longer be a issue for you either it might be a very long time before they can heal from this trauma and wake up."_ Heathcliff explains.

With that they hear a voice.

They look over and see Yuuki and Ran laying on the ground.

The group runs over to them.

" _Yuuki are you guys alright?"_ Asuna asks.

Yuuki smiles. " _Don't worry Asuna we knew we would only be here to help free Kirito and we would return to where we belong."_ Yuuki states.

" _No Yuuki we can't lose you again we can't."_ This time it was Silica.

" _You never lost us the first time Silica-Chan as long as you remember us we will always be alive in your hearts but both me and Ran knew this would be a temporary thing, all we ask is you guys please don't join us for a very very long time."_ Yuuki says as everyone is over her and Ran with their heads held low.

" _That goes double for you Kirito, don't scare us like that again."_ This time it is Ran speaking.

Kirito with tears in his eyes nods his head.

" _We love you guys we will always remember you always, Yuuk-chan, Ran-chan thank you."_ This time it was Argo speaking.

Both Yuuki and Ran smiled as they glowed and then disappeared, then there was another glow everyone turned to see Heathcliff glowing as well.

" _Don't be so surprised Kirito-Kun I am dead as well don't forget Yui was able to reform me to help you, now it is my time to rejoin the Konno girls, and Kirito-Kun Asuna-san Sinon-San thank you for taking care of Yui by the way as a parting gift to all of you there is a pod in the lowest sub basement of Argus I think you might find what is in there."_ Heathcliff said as he too vanished.

After that Kirito looked around at everyone and smiled " _Guys I think it is time we went home what do you say to that?"_ he asks.

They all smiled and laughed.

Sinon walked up to Kirito. " _I will see you when you get back to the hospital I will be waiting for you there."_ Sinon said to him as they kissed and she and her group as well as all the backup that she and Yui got disappeared.

Kirito looked over at Asuna's group. " _Kirito-Kun we are where your body is so we will see you a lot sooner."_ Asuna said as she hugged her best friend and the others smiled as they were logged out of the system.

He then turned towards Alice. " _I am sorry I cannot take you out of here but maybe someday, I just wanted to say thank you for helping me out over the years you have been a great friend Alice."_ Kirito said to her as she blushed.

" _It has been a pleasure Kirito I hope to see you again someday."_ Alice said.

" _I would like that."_ Kirito said as he started to vanish as he was logged out.

 **All right folks i have just one more chapter after this one that will wrap up all the loose ends and then on the the Beaters Guild top finish that one up, and now you also know why in my story the movie did not happen and yes i added Sugou into the story due to me thinking while PoH would have a decent reason for revenge he would have nothing to gain controlling underworld enter the nut-job Sugou.**

 **Anyway Read and review i look forward to hearing what you all think.**

 **Until next chapter catch ya on the flip side**


End file.
